


Правила Харта

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Радио-АУ [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Radio, Bisexuality, Bottom Harry, Camp isn't just a row of tents, Experienced Harry, Internet, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Movie Reference, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Voice Kink, gay slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Тотальное АУ без Кингсмен. Гарри - радиоведущий на лгбт-волне, у него своя "познавательная передача" про гей-секс и отношения. Эггзи случайно натыкается на эту волну и понимает, что этот же голос начитывал сказки, которые он слушал в детстве. Шаблон? Порван: Эггзи хотя вроде условно и бисексуал, но почти без опыта однополого секса, а теперь у него еще и стоит на "Золушку"...





	Правила Харта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Kingsman Kink Bingo](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/p212658856.htm) на кинк "голос". По ссылке можно прочитать фик в офигенном оформлении от **...GreenSun** \- к сожалению, АО3 не отображает все коды корректно, поэтому здесь остались только баннеры и разделители. Загляните, додайте визуальщику любви  <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Предупреждения: это романтическая комедия, => присутствует определенный набор соответствующих жанру штампов. Также: осторожно, живые геи! Гей-культура, гей-сленг, вот это все мусолится в подробностях. Плюс много мата и пошлых шуток.
> 
> В тексте много мелких референсов к разным сериалам и фильмам; ОМП в большинстве своем тоже придуманы не с нуля, а на основе персонажей из "другого кино". Название "Правила Харта" - референс к [вот этому](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hart%27s_Rules) (к сожалению, статьи на русском языке нет). "Правила Харта для сочинителей и читателей" - это сборник правил и стандартов создания и оформления текста для печати: грамматика, пунктуация, применение аббревиатур, цитат, требования к содержанию. Был составлен Г. Хартом в конце XIX века во время его работы в типографии Оксфорда, впервые издан в начале XX века, а с тех пор множество раз перерабатывался и дополнялся, выходил в свет под разными названиями, в частности, "Оксфордский гид по стилю".

Все началось, когда Эггзи было пять лет, с «Золушки».

Именно так мама любила заводить долгий хвастливый рассказ о том, что ее старший ребенок – милый, мирный, хороший мальчик, который предпочитает книги телевизору, классику кино – современным триллерам и ужастикам, и благородный спорт – компьютерным играм. 

Бедная, бедная наивная мама.

Вообще-то, она не ошибалась в том смысле, что началось все в пять лет и с пресловутой «Золушки». Просто она упускала один важный нюанс – точнее, не придавала ему большого значения. 

В тот год папе пришлось уехать по службе очень надолго – непривычно надолго по меркам мелкого совсем Эггзи. Он от души гордился тем, что папа – солдат, но всему есть предел: когда ему сообщили, что папа не вернется до Рождества и даже не сможет позвонить, чтобы рассказать праздничную сказку на ночь, терпение лопнуло.

Мама сбилась с ног. Ее голос Эггзи категорически не устраивал: очевидно же было, что рассказывать сказки – исключительно папина прерогатива, как мамина – петь колыбельные и делать бутерброды с арахисовым маслом на завтрак. Попытки попросить тетю, дедушку и соседку провалились с треском, старые кассеты наскучили давно, а от мультфильмов Эггзи отказался посредством меткого броска пульта от телека под диван.

И тогда маме пришло в голову включить радио.

Найти подходящую волну удалось далеко не сразу. Но стоило размеренному, серьезному мужскому голосу, не очень-то похожему на папин, но точно далекому от маминого, произнести: «Вечером, окончив работу, она забиралась в уголок возле камина и сидела там на ящике с золой» – Эггзи (цитируя маму) насторожился, как щенок, услышавший хозяйские шаги за входной дверью, и выпустил из рук снежный шар, которым уже собирался (судя, опять же, по маминым показаниям) изо всех сил запульнуть в несчастный приемник.

Уснул он через десять минут. И с этого момента русалочки, снежные королевы, джеки, великаны и прочие сказочные твари от вечера к вечеру появлялись в детской, озвученные одним и тем же выразительным голосом, от которого Эггзи становилось ужасно спокойно и снились замечательные сны. Мама стала записывать передачи, чтобы в те дни, когда «Сказочник из радио» не выходил в эфир, на него все равно можно было положиться. Эггзи затирал эти кассеты до дыр.

Волшебство продлилось около полугода. Папу по возвращении из командировки повысили в звании, он стал чаще бывать дома, но дело было не в этом: Эггзи просто подрос, стал больше читать сам, и необходимость в рассказчиках отпала. 

По крайней мере, так он думал до сегодняшней ночи.

Он вернулся с тренировки поздно. Старшая группа лажала едва ли не на каждом упражнении, и Эггзи вымотался так, что давным-давно не подававшее признаков старой травмы колено начало мерзко гудеть, напоминая о собственных провалах. Пришлось заполировать фантомную боль парой пинт, а где две пинты – там, как известно, и три. И четыре, если считать ту, что он допил за Рокси. 

Ложиться спать пьяным не хотелось, но пока Эггзи уныло трезвел, гуляя по фейсбуку, сон как рукой сняло. Не помог ни слабый чай, ни молоко, ни дрочка. Мелькнула мысль – звякнуть сестре и выслушать нытье о том, что ей не с кем идти на школьную дискотеку, это убаюкало бы на раз-два, но было уже начало первого: Дейз, если маме удалось одержать победу в ежедневной схватке, дрыхнет без задних ног. И тут его взгляд упал на слегка побитый, видавший виды приемник, который он уволок от родителей при переезде исключительно в качестве «штучки на память». 

Он тысячу лет не включал радио. Можно было бы взять телефон, послушать любимую музыку, но у Эггзи не было плейлиста, подходящего для засыпания – скорее, все для просыпания, тренировок в зале да утренних пробежек. А на радио всегда можно было найти волну с какой-нибудь убаюкивающей подборкой. 

Эггзи плюхнулся на кровать в обнимку с приемником. Батарейки каким-то чудом еще не сели – наверное, мама заботливо заменила их перед тем, как упаковать в коробку. 

Убаюкивающая подборка? Ага, щас. Первая радиостанция облила его политическим спором на повышенных тонах, вторая встретила спортивными сводками, третья – прогнозом погоды. Ну серьезно, где вся музыка?.. Полночь, блин, кому нужна трепотня в такое время суток?

И тут какой-то мужик болтает, – возмущенно подумал Эггзи, в очередной раз переключив волну. 

– Сегодня, мальчики, я преподам вам урок о тонкостях анального оргазма. Увы, многие считают, что это – миф…

Стоп. Что?

Эггзи хмыкнул, помотал головой и прибавил звук: если у него уже начались _такие_ слуховые галлюцинации, радио ему точно не поможет.

– Во-первых, вам понадобится крупный член. Если ваш бойфренд не обладает должными размерами, советую поискать другого.

Эггзи вытаращил глаза на приемник, как будто с ним заговорили инопланетяне. 

– ...шучу. Шучу, шучу, не обижайтесь, – серьезный, деловой голос, подходящий больше для обсуждения мирового курса валют, чем… анального секса? Эггзи точно не ослышался? заметно потеплел, а потом снова вернулся к прежнему тону: – Но все-таки подумайте об этом. Иногда размер действительно имеет значение. И помните о пятом Правиле Харта: «Толщина, а не длина». 

Эггзи фыркнул сдавленно, следуя застарелому подростковому инстинкту смеяться над любыми, даже самыми тупыми, шутками про члены. Что за хрень ему попалась?..

Голос, тем временем, продолжал:

– Если серьезно, то, как часто и бывает, самый главный фактор – любовь. Без любви никакого оргазма вы не получите. Или же, будьте уверены, попотеть придется вдвойне. Так что если у вас нет любимого бойфренда с крупным членом, извольте не предъявлять ко мне претензий.

Эггзи чуть не взвыл в голос. У него уже покраснели уши, но переключить волну почему-то рука не поднялась: стало интересно, какой еще бред этот чувак ляпнет прямо в эфире.

– Я понимаю, что не все могут похвастаться такой роскошью, как живой бойфренд. Неискушенным цветкам, равно как и опытным онанистам, подойдет и фаллоимитатор. Но только самый любимый! 

Эггзи вцепился зубами в край пледа. Господи, он ведь это все на полном серьезе, кажется!

Вообще-то, мужик очевидно был профессиональным радиоведущим. Отлично поставленный голос, идеальный выговор и дикция, достойная BBC-1: каждая фраза звучала так четко и убедительно, что невольно хотелось слушать дальше. И, несмотря на дикую совершенно тему, складывалось впечатление, что ты слушаешь своего старого приятеля, которого знаешь уже тысячу лет…

Хм. Интересно, а не мог Эггзи действительно его раньше где-то еще слышать? Уж больно знакомый тембр. 

– …у меня есть подозрение, что в искусстве мастурбации вы, мои дорогие слушатели, уже достигли определенных высот, – в легкомысленном тоне ведущего не было ни малейшего намека на иронию, но каким-то образом это все равно прозвучало саркастически. 

Эггзи попытался абстрагироваться от смысла и сосредоточился исключительно на интонациях. Ассоциации почему-то направляли куда-то совсем далеко, в уютную глубину памяти, к запаху арахисового масла, кондиционера для белья, который всегда использовала мама, к Рождеству и…

Блядь. Ооооо, блядь.

К «Золушке».

– Прежде чем вы перевозбудитесь, давайте ненадолго обратимся к скучной физиологии, – вкрадчиво предложил мужик, за которым когда-то давно с легкой руки мамы закрепилось прозвище «Сказочник». 

Нет. Нет, не может быть. Эггзи было пять! Должен же был его голос хоть как-то измениться за семнадцать гребаных лет?.. Но с каждым словом он все больше убеждался, что голос принадлежит именно Сказочнику. И, странное дело, стоило ему обратиться к «скучной физиологии» (черт, еще пара фраз, и у Эггзи на лице можно будет жарить тосты) – серьезный тон постепенно перетек в веселый, едва ли не флиртующий... И довольно-таки манерный. 

«Принц, кажется, готов отдать полжизни, чтобы только узнать, кто она такая!» – зазвучала в голове полузабытая реплика. Вот точно такими же интонациями он изображал злобных сестер Золушки.

Эггзи скатился с кровати так быстро, что чуть не свалился. Бросился к компьютерному столу, плюхнул приемник рядом, сверился с частотой волны и распахнул ноутбук. Ну, Гугл, не подведи!

Спустя пару минут он откатился на стуле подальше и тяжело, безысходно выдохнул.

Это был _он_.

Гарри Харт, в прошлом – один из основных рассказчиков детской программы «Королевские сказки», а сейчас – ведущий своей собственной передачи «Достаточно глубоко. С Гарри Хартом» на волне с определенной… спецификой. На гей-волне, если быть точным.

Достаточно глубоко. Ну-ну. Если бы Эггзи наткнулся на такое название где-нибудь в сети, он бы решил, что это порнуха. 

Гарри Харт, тем временем, закончил со скучной физиологией и перешел к популярной психологии:

– Не бойтесь брать на себя инициативу! В конце концов, ваша задница – дело темное, партнеру не видно, что конкретно у вас там происходит в данный момент, так что не стесняйтесь говорить прямо, что вам нравится, а что – не очень. 

Эггзи ощущал, как болезненно разбивается корабль его детства о скалы реального мира. 

Он наградил приемник злобным взглядом. 

– Самое важное для актива – сохранять ритм, – наставительно отозвался тот.

Эггзи сжал зубы. Сглотнул тяжело. И, сложив руки на груди, продолжил слушать.

– К сожалению, самая эффективная поза для пассива – одновременно одна из самых изнуряющих для актива, – сообщил Сказочник скорбно, как будто описывал гнетущую боль, какую приходилось испытывать Русалочке с каждым шагом по твердой земле.

Э, нет. Этот развязный чувак с идеальным голосом – Гарри Харт. Звать его «Сказочником» даже мысленно – самое настоящее предательство по отношению к чистым и незамутненным воспоминаниям о прекрасных принцессах и волшебстве. 

Или внезапное проявление геронтофилии.

Окей, так. Главное – маме ничего не говорить об этом. 

– Расслабьтесь, – посоветовал Гарри Харт таким спокойным, умиротворяюще мягким голосом (принадлежащим по совместительству фее-крестной), что Эггзи ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться.

Передача длилась около часа. И уже к середине его затянуло с головой. 

Первое, что стало очевидно, стоило перестать охуевать от темы, – что у Гарри Харта было язвительное и в меру пошлое чувство юмора. Он напропалую пользовался своим талантом играть интонациями и тембрами, чтобы заставлять слушателя (ну, может, не каждого, но Эггзи – точно) краснеть, бледнеть, закрывать лицо руками, пялиться на приемник с открытым в шоке ртом и хохотать в голос. А уж когда пришло время звонков в студию... Эггзи ржал почти до икоты: Гарри, прежде чем чертовски подробно и обстоятельно ответить на каждый вопрос, сначала издевался и всячески обсмеивал звонившего. Это, видимо, было привычной манерой общения в прямом эфире, потому что никто не обижался, да и Гарри делал это, в общем-то, беззлобно. Как старые приятели подъебывают друг друга.

– Прости… Ленни, верно? Прости, Ленни, но пока то, что ты описываешь, больше напоминает симптомы простатита, чем анального оргазма. Что? Ну почему же ты сразу не сказал, что вы используете насадки! Чертовски хорошо придумано. 

Эггзи вдруг понял, что никогда прежде не слышал, как общаются геи в их, эээ, естественной среде обитания, если так можно было выразиться. Ему не доводилось бывать в тематических клубах или барах, а весь опыт секса с парнями ограничивался взаимной дрочкой дома и парочкой отсосов в душевой спортзала. Среди его ближайших друзей и подруг многие были условно бисексуалами, как и он сам – то есть, грубо говоря, не имели ничего против, но активно партнера своего пола не искали. А теперь, черт. Теперь он, кажется, начал всерьез задумываться о том, чтобы проверить, ахаха, глубину своей бисексуальности.

Просто передача Гарри Харта оказалась реально познавательной. Он излагал доступно, доходчиво, прямолинейно, даже когда закручивал лихую фразу длиной в полминуты. Может, дело было в бесстыдной серьезности, с которой он давал советы и пускался в размышления, а может, в умелом сочетании этой самой серьезности с не менее бесстыдной манерностью, но его формулировки отпечатывались в сознании накрепко. Если бы Эггзи вдруг на следующий день заставили пройти тест по предмету «тонкости анального оргазма» (фэйспалм, нервный смех, снова фэйспалм), он получил бы сто баллов из ста. Однозначно. 

Между прочим, у Эггзи случался анальный секс, и даже не один раз, но – только с девушками. А если верить показаниям Гарри Харта, с парнями трахаться в жопу было совсем иначе. И, в силу некоторых физиологических особенностей, – гораздо, гораздо круче.

Напрашивался вопрос: а он что, сравнивал?.. По всему, что он говорил, складывалось впечатление, что он осознал себя и свои предпочтения довольно рано. 

Впрочем, он же взрослый, блин. Совсем взрослый, а не как Эггзи. Он уже был взрослым, когда Эггзи еще под стол пешком ходил! И вообще, в жизни всякое бывает. У Эггзи же бывало. Всякое. И сейчас он чувствовал себя еще более открытым для экспериментов, потому что указанные Гарри Хартом параметры…

– Чем ты меня слушал, Дон? Правило Харта номер пять: «Толщина, а не длина», – высокомерно отчитал Гарри Харт очередного звонящего. 

Вот опять это «правило Харта». У него что, своя собственная анальная библия?

Насколько это тупо – на двадцать третьем году жизни начинать гордиться размером своего члена только потому, что его назвал «адекватным» какой-то гей-гуру на радио? Эггзи считал, положа руку на сердце, что это ужасно, кошмарно тупо. Но факт оставался фактом: он гордился своими «параметрами». 

А еще у него стоял.

– …и это был последний звонок, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, – вот теперь теплый голос Гарри Харта сочился тонкой иронией, как будто он хотел сказать вовсе не это, а что-то вроде «Мне пришлось общаться с идиотами целый час, наконец-то это закончилось, слава тебе, Господи». – Я надеюсь, мне удалось научить вас чему-то новому. Если остались вопросы – добро пожаловать на мою страницу…

Эггзи, как по команде, подкатился обратно к столу и плюхнул пальцы на клавиатуру, приготовившись набивать под диктовку адрес, но Гарри назвал тот же сайт, что он уже нагуглил – ответвление сайта радиостанции с базовой информацией, рабочей биографией и… Хм. А вот ссылку на форум он не заметил.

Нет уж. Нет. Он не пойдет прямо сейчас зарываться во все эти дебри. Давным-давно пора спать, и… И со стояком что-то надо сделать, определенно.

– …комментатор под никнеймом Алекс92: доношу до вашего сведения, юноша, что я умею пользоваться поисковыми системами. Я еще не настолько стар, – ворчливо заметил Гарри Харт, и Эггзи залился краской до корней волос. 

92\. Юноша. Ну, да. Интересно, сколько еще его ровесников тусуется на этой радиостанции, чтобы постичь премудрости гомосексуальных отношений из уст того же человека, под чьи сказки засыпали в пять лет? Это здорово попахивало каким-то комплексом.

Гарри Харт сменил гнев на милость: прежним флиртующим тоном попрощался со слушателями, от всей души пожелав им беспокойной, всесторонне удовлетворяющей ночи. В эфире заиграл нежный блюз, и после всего, что Эггзи только что выслушал, такой выбор музыки казался очередной безумно пошлой шуткой. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и растекся по сиденью, выдыхая длинно, будто отпахал целый час на брусьях. Или анально кончил ушами. 

Ссылка на форум, посвященный передаче Гарри Харта, манила непримечательным синим шрифтом и (магия, не иначе) удобно наведенным на первое слово курсором. Но Эггзи не заработал бы золотую медаль, если бы не воспитывал в себе терпение с самого детства.

– Я ложусь спать, – упрямо заявил он невинно поблескивающему в свете монитора приемнику. – И чтобы я еще раз включил на ночь гребаное радио. Блядская Золушка.

На следующее утро Эггзи горько пожалел о том, что пошел на принцип и не стал дрочить перед сном.

Всю ночь его преследовали кошмарные видения, в которых любимые сказочные персонажи, начиная с все той же Золушки и заканчивая Котом в сапогах, воспевали прелести ебли в жопу. Мальчик Джек вместо бобового зернышка получил в обмен на корову горшочек волшебной смазки, а храбрый портной Ганс, ведущий на поводке единорога с блестящим, мощным рогом, многократно превышающим указанные Гарри Хартом параметры, похвастался: «Семерых – одним…» 

Договорить он не успел – Эггзи выбросило из сна, как будто единорог лягнул со всей дури. Он уставился в потолок, тяжело дыша, и хрипло выругался. Простыня пропиталась потом вся, и в трусах тоже было как-то подозрительно влажно. 

Принципы – говно, заключил Эггзи, беспомощно хватаясь за напряженный до боли ствол. Лучше уж быть извращенцем, чем... 

Но блин. Портной Ганс? Серьезно?

Сказочных советчиков удалось выбросить из головы только после долгой, изнуряющей пробежки и разминки под бодрую, ритмичную музыку, максимально далекую от саундтрека к передаче Гарри Харта. Жопа заключалась в том, что на остаток дня у него не было определенных планов. Тренировок у мелких по воскресеньям почти никогда не бывало, частные клиенты все тоже отвалились; Рокс умотала на слет сборной, остальные ребята один за одним прислали смс, что вечером уже заняты, а у сестры накопилась куча очень важных дел вроде похода по музыкальным магазинам с подругами. Эггзи, вообще-то, сам не собирался сегодня никуда – хотел расслабиться, прибраться, сходить в магазин, посмотреть пару фильмов, посидеть в сети… 

Ага. В той же самой сети, в которой существовал сайт радиостанции со страницей передачи «Достаточно глубоко».

После обеда Эггзи сдался. В конце концов, ну почему нет-то? Подумаешь, залезет на форум, посвященный радиоведущему. Да, тематика у его передач своеобразная. Ну и ладно! Это в целях просвещения. Эггзи – современный молодой парень, он должен быть осведомлен о разных сторонах… мира. 

Он заварил себе чаю и уселся за стол. В браузере все еще висел нужный сайт, Эггзи его вчера так и не удосужился закрыть.

Признаться честно, он был готов к тому, что по ссылке его встретит баннер из подмигивающих задниц на фоне радужного флага, но форум оказался самым что ни на есть обычным, даже строгим – стандартный шрифт, приятные глазу нейтральные оттенки. Резко стало стыдно за стереотипное мышление; с другой стороны, Гарри Харт явно был не из тех, кто стремился избегать клише, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать. 

В самом верху форума были прикреплены три раздела: «Задайте вопрос Гарри Харту» (судя по количеству тем, одна из самых популярных), «Переносы эфира» (последний комментарий – две недели назад) и «Обсуждение передач» (дюжины тредов – наверное, на каждый выпуск). Эггзи, подумав секунду, промотал их – его гораздо больше интересовали советы ведущего, а не проблемы или мнения слушателей, оформленные в текстовом виде. Хотя Гарри Харт, вроде бы, лично общался только в своем треде. 

Это не означало, впрочем, что он не заглядывает в другие. А от некоторых других у Эггзи волосы вставали дыбом. «Публичный секс: хочу, но не могу», «Куда вежливее кончать?», «Душа просит нежной любви, а тело – грязного секса. Как быть?» – это было самое невинное. Какое отношение такие вопросы имели к программе Гарри Харта, Эггзи понятия не имел (пока); возможно, этот форум использовался и просто для отвлеченной гейской болтовни. К счастью, все эти темы теснились в самом низу страницы – достаточно, блядь, глубоко.

Первым делом он кликнул на раздел «Самые полезные советы: подборка передач».

Эта тема оказалась гораздо более сдержанной, чем он ожидал. Ну… Окей, Эггзи не знал, конечно, что существует столько быстрых способов подготовиться к анальному сексу, сделать глубокий минет и оттянуть оргазм. Просто стиль обсуждения был на удивление спокойным и ровным: люди делились опытом, развенчивали мифы и обсуждали плюсы и минусы эпиляции области вокруг ануса. 

О господи. 

Несмотря на непривычность и интимность контента, Эггзи прилично так завис на описаниях различных видов смазки: раньше он покупал ее методом тыка, а теперь подробно узнал, в чем состоит разница между разными брендами и для каких целей какой вид лучше всего подходит. 

Он вчера прослушал часовую лекцию про анальный оргазм, с примерами и разбором самых частых ошибок! Сегодня его ничто не могло смутить, тем более, такая универсальная вещь, как смазка. 

Черт. Он бы стопудово реагировал на все это гораздо менее… остро, если бы не детские ассоциации. С другой стороны, он, скорее всего, тупо переключил бы волну, если бы не голос. И не узнал бы всей этой кучи полезных штук.

Интересно, сколько Гарри Харту все-таки лет, а? Всю информацию, которая была на сайте станции, Эггзи изучил еще вчера; ничего личного там не было. 

Он вернулся на форум и принялся вчитываться внимательно в названия не самых топовых тем. И уже на второй странице ему повезло. Ну. Условно говоря.

«Я ТРАХАЛСЯ С ГАРРИ ХАРТОМ!» – гласил экспрессивный заголовок. Тред набрал порядка трехсот комментариев, последний из которых, впрочем, был оставлен еще летом. 

Чувствуя себя совсем капельку двинутым, Эггзи начал читать. И испытал очень, очень смешанные эмоции. По разговору завсегдатаев форума выходило, что Гарри Харта никто никогда не видел в лицо. То ли его имя и фамилия были псевдонимом, то ли чувак просто мастерски избегал социальных сетей и популярных тусовочных мест, но… Его внешность была тайной, покрытой мраком. 

Видимо, он не был достаточно крупной звездой, чтобы обзавестись кучкой бешеных фанатов, готовых вычислять его прошлое и вытаскивать на свет божий все нюансы личной жизни кумира. Или Гарри Харт был гением конспирации. В любом случае, Эггзи не мог не признать: такая таинственность чертовски интриговала. И, может быть, даже слегка пугала. 

Эггзи допил остывший давным-давно чай и вернулся к середине треда. Он сначала попытался пересчитать парней, которые заявляли, что «точно, сто процентов, без вариантов» склеили Гарри Харта, но сбился где-то на десятом и забил. Как минимум половина из них очевидно врала, а вторая либо врала чуть менее очевидно, либо искренне ошибалась.

Портрет Гарри Харта, если верить всем описаниям «очевидцев», выходил впечатляющий. Воображение Эггзи конкретно так засбоило, пытаясь слепить в одно тело идеально минетный рот, модельные ноги, круглую попку, дерзкие соски, благородную седину на висках, аристократические пальцы и огромный член, скрывающийся под мягчайшим дизайнерским бельем. Весь этот набор предлагался в различных упаковках: от заказного костюма с Сэвил Роу до кожаных брюк и розового боа. Дважды упоминались очки. Трижды – волосы на груди (окей, это одежды уже не касалось, просто взгляд упал на особенно восторженный комментарий). 

Прямое обсуждение возраста начиналось со слов «а сегодня папочка рассказал мне сказку». Ну, разумеется. Ну естественно. Ну блядь.

Эггзи вздохнул и побрел к холодильнику за пивом.

Следующий тред, за который зацепился глаз, не имел ничего общего с внешностью Гарри Харта: назывался он «Место для знакомств». Эггзи сунул туда нос и обнаружил, что это действительно было местным мини-сайтом для знакомств. Ребята, не стесняясь, выкладывали инфу о себе и перечисляли пожелания к потенциальному партнеру или другу. Фотографии, правда, не были видны незарегистрированным пользователям.

Эггзи хмыкнул и пожал плечами. В свое время он так и не втянулся в Tinder (угораздило на третий же день наткнуться на маму мальчишки из самой младшей группы, Господи, как же Рокси над ним ржала), поэтому скептически относился к такого рода съемам. Да и рожей светить на форуме, где на регулярной основе обсуждались сексуальные темы, он бы не решился. Одно дело – твиттер или фейсбук, там тоже куча личного, но его читают обычно уже знакомые тебе люди, а тут... «Тут собираются сплошь вуайеристы и нимфоманы, которые только и ждут, как бы потренировать на вас анальный оргазм», – прозвучало в голове вкрадчивым голосом Гарри Харта.

Так, все, стоп. Эггзи преследовал конкретную цель сейчас, остальное – потом! 

Он снова закопался в треды, и в конце концов упорство принесло свои плоды: кто-то добрый и грамотный (и немного больной, пожалуй) собрал в один список все интервью, которые Гарри Харт когда-либо давал представителям гей-журналов и ЛГБТ-организаций. Их оказалось приличное количество – может, звездой он и не был, но активистом, широко известным в узких кругах – однозначно.

На вопросы журналистов Гарри отвечал в своей типичной манере – саркастичной и витиеватой, но при этом абсолютно доступной. В той же, короче, в которой вел вчерашнюю передачу. Он не стеснялся высказывать свое мнение по любым вопросам, делиться жизненным опытом, умудряясь не говорить ничего конкретного про свое собственное прошлое. 

Зато в самом раннем интервью нашлось подобие причины, почему внешность Гарри скрывается под покровом тайны.

 **Журналист:** Скажите, Гарри, а вы любите собак?  
**Гарри Харт:** Какое отношение это имеет к моей радиопередаче, позвольте спросить?  
**Ж:** Мы собирали вопросы от читателей на сайте журнала перед тем, как встретиться с вами, и многие ваши поклонники хотят знать, любите ли вы собак.  
**ГХ:** Поразительно. Радиостанции чуть больше года, моей программе – несколько месяцев, и мои предпочтения в домашних любимцах – главное, что слушателей интересует?  
**Ж:** А что, по вашему мнению, должно интересовать ваших слушателей?  
**ГХ:** В первую очередь их должно интересовать, какого черта я считаю себя специалистом по мужской любви, раз взялся давать им советы. В конце концов, ответы на многие вопросы, которые я озвучиваю, можно с легкостью найти в интернете.  
**Ж:** Хорошо. Какого черта вы считаете себя специалистом по мужской любви, Гарри?  
**ГХ:** Это – глупый вопрос.  
**Ж:** Но вы же сами его задали.  
**ГХ:** Ничего подобного. Я сказал, что это должно интересовать моих слушателей в первую очередь.  
**Ж:** Значит, вы считаете своих слушателей глупыми?  
**ГХ:** Юноша, вы передергиваете.  
**Ж:** Просто скажите, любите ли вы собак, чтобы мы могли перейти к следующему вопросу.  
**ГХ:** Я люблю собак. Я чертовски люблю собак. Еще я коллекционирую бабочек и мечтаю погладить хобот дикого слона.  
**Ж:** Отлично. Спасибо. Второй по популярности вопрос касается вашей внешности.  
**ГХ:** Неужели?  
**Ж:** Вас это удивляет? Признаться честно, мне самому было любопытно, как выглядит обладатель такого приятного голоса. Это ведь ваше первое интервью, не так ли? Довольно лестно быть первым журналистом, кому довелось увидеть вас в лицо.  
**ГХ:** Значит, вы собираетесь описать мою внешность в своем журнале.  
**Ж:** Да, собираюсь. Кажется, вас это смущает.  
**ГХ:** «Смущает» – не совсем верное слово. Прошу прощения, мне все еще немного сложно воспринимать себя как публичную фигуру в гей-сообществе. Разумеется, я рассчитывал, что моя передача будет кому-то полезна, в противном случае я не стал бы утруждать себя поисками материала и утомительными переговорами с дирекцией радиостанции о том, какими словами можно ругаться в эфире, а какими – нельзя. Однако…  
**Ж:** …вы не ожидали, что у вас появятся самые настоящие поклонники, которых будут интересовать ваши предпочтения в домашних любимцах.  
**ГХ:** Именно.  
**Ж:** И вы опасаетесь, что слушатели, зная, как вы выглядите, будут докучать вам просьбами оставить им автограф?  
**ГХ:** Нет, ну что вы, я не настолько самонадеян. Я опасаюсь, что слушатели, зная, как я выгляжу, будут докучать мне просьбами провести с ними ночь.

Эггзи фыркнул, едва не поперхнувшись пивом. У него возникло подозрение, что с этим журналистом Гарри в итоге провел-таки ночь. 

Все равно слабо верилось, что тайну внешности раздули на ровном месте, фактически ради шутки. Это было как-то… Окей. Это было, на самом деле, очень в стиле Гарри Харта.

Очнулся Эггзи только через час – когда в очередной раз поднес ко рту бутылку, забыв о том, что она уже давно пуста. Вооружившись остатками вчерашнего ужина и свежим пивом, он устроился в кресле поудобнее и переключился на тред, в котором были собраны все записи передач, рассортированные по темам и датам. Все-таки слушать Гарри Харта ему нравилось куда больше, чем читать.

В треде обнаружилось не меньше сотни ссылок. Блядь.

Эггзи поколебался несколько секунд, а потом включил запись под названием «Как познакомиться с хорошим парнем». В конце концов, начинать стоило с самых азов, верно?

– Главная сложность сегодняшней темы заключается в том, чтобы четко обозначить границу между «хорошим парнем» в постели и «хорошим парнем» в отношениях. Для тех, кого возбуждают исключительно плохие мальчики, у меня есть лишь один совет: перед свиданием готовьтесь особенно тщательно. От по-настоящему плохого мальчика не стоит ждать вежливого обращения, поверьте моему опыту…

– На чем я остановился? Ах да. Хороший парень всегда купит презервативы сам. Увы, определить, имеются ли они в данный момент у молодого человека, которого вы позвали на свидание, можно только практическим путем.

– Честно говоря, я не знаю, как познакомиться с хорошим парнем. Мне удавалось иногда, а иногда – не удавалось. Кое-кого я даже знакомил с мамой, и после этого возникала иная проблема: «Как удержать хорошего парня и защитить его от сплетничающих тетушек». Но об этом мы поговорим когда-нибудь в другой раз…

К тому моменту, как Гарри объявил прием звонков в студию, Эггзи сидел в фэйспалме с четким ощущением, что ему попался самый бесполезный, зато ржачный выпуск. Судя по дате (весна две тысячи четвертого года, господи, больше десяти лет назад, Эггзи было ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ) и по немного иной, чуть более строгой манере общения, Гарри Харт только начинал свою карьеру на гей-радио и, выражаясь его же собственными словами, «понятия не имел, какого черта тут делает». Втянулся он, впрочем, явно очень быстро, потому что следующая же передача, «Первое свидание: да или нет», оказалась дохрена информативной и – Эггзи не побоялся бы этого слова – захватывающей. А все потому, что Гарри вкратце описал в качестве примера несколько своих свиданий. И напрямую сказал, что у него есть постоянный партнер.

Окей, значит, ночи с журналистом (Эггзи сверился со статьей – осень того же года), вероятнее всего, не случилось.

Это было странно до жути – испытывать разочарование. Но черт. Черт. Учитывая его возраст и, блин, опыт – каковы шансы, что он не в отношениях? Нулевые практически.

Эггзи не знал, почему вообще об этом задумался.

На следующую неделю он откровенно пропал. Старался слушать записи каждую свободную минуту, а через пару дней сдался, скачал и загнал их в телефон, чтобы всегда иметь под рукой. Сначала он врубал те, которые больше всего привлекали названием, а потом просто пошел по порядку: во-первых, Гарри частенько сам ссылался на предыдущие выпуски, а во-вторых – они ВСЕ были интересными. Эггзи и так едва не пропустил абсолютно феерические рассуждения о том, кто за кого и при каких условиях должен платить в ресторане, потому что ему показалось непримечательным название «Финансовый вопрос».

Была еще и третья причина, в которой Эггзи сам себе пока не спешил признаваться: ему нравилось наблюдать профессиональное развитие Гарри Харта как ведущего гей-радио, а еще – отслеживать изменения в его жизни по темам и тону передач.

К примеру, быстро стало ясно, что «постоянный партнер», которого Гарри упомянул в связи со свиданиями, свалил в закат буквально через пару месяцев регулярных выходов в эфир. Эггзи, может, и не уловил бы этот момент, если бы не прослушал все передачи того периода одну за одной. 

Тема была не очевидной (ничего вроде «Разрыв: пять стадий принятия»), но довольно-таки нетипичной для Гарри: «Проблема камин-аута в сложившихся отношениях». Обычно он старался не углубляться в то, что называл «стандартной проблематикой ЛГБТ-сообщества», утверждая, что этими вопросами должны заниматься профессиональные психологи и журналисты, а его дело, типа, маленькое. Однако в этот раз он нарушил свое правило и куда более резким тоном, чем всегда, чуть ли не на грани оскорбительного, высказался о людях, которые позволяют отношениям распасться из-за нежелания «выпячиваться».

Эггзи это заставило очень глубоко задуматься. Пожалуй, впервые… достаточно глубоко.

Десять лет назад. Вроде бы не так давно это и было, но все же – другое время, другое восприятие геев. Он это мозгом понимал, но лично не сталкивался никогда. Да что там – он с настоящими гомофобами-то никогда лично не сталкивался! Может, он попросту был недостаточно геем для того, чтобы попадать под такие прицельные атаки; совсем в детстве на него пару раз наезжали в связи с гимнастикой, но оскорбления от таких же детей, плохо осознающих, в чем именно состоит оскорбление, его не особенно трогали, а потом родилась Дейзи, они переехали, и в новой школе одноклассники даже бровью не повели. 

Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом: десять лет назад кому-то вроде Гарри Харта все еще могло прилететь не только от тупой гопоты, но и от других, эээ, групп лиц. А если бы он со своей сказочной манерностью заявился в тот район, где Эггзи жил до рождения сестренки… 

В любом случае, в девяностые или восьмидесятые стопудово было хуже, но Гарри как-то, очевидно, выжил. Пришла в голову мысль: а вдруг он скрывал свою внешность не из прихоти, а ради партнера? Если тот занимал какую-нибудь серьезную должность, например? Или просто боялся мнения окружающих?

Эггзи даже полез снова на форум, рыться в поисках фанатских рассуждений, но, как ни странно, ни одного подобного предположения не нашел. Сейчас вообще всем было плевать на какого-то бывшего парня десятилетней давности.

Эггзи открыл тему с интервью, нашел скан журнала «Bent» за две тысячи пятый год. Теперь слова Гарри заиграли новыми красками:

 **Вопрос:** У вас обширная и разноплановая карьера на радио, Гарри. Почему вы решили в конце концов полностью переключиться на ЛГБТ-волну?  
**Ответ:** Потому что у меня раз за разом случался не очень-то удовлетворяющий секс, и я решил рассказать всей Англии о том, как мне больше всего нравится. Что? Вы считаете, это недостаточно веская причина?..

Блин, какой же он все-таки… дохрена честный и прямолинейный, пусть и оборачивает половину своих заявлений в шутку. Эггзи решил, что на месте его бывшего точно не стал бы скрывать от мира их отношения.

 **Вопрос:** И каковы успехи? Количество удовлетворяющих партнеров возросло?  
**Ответ:** Представьте себе, возросло! Впрочем, возможно, дело в том, что я сам стал менее пристрастным. Мне регулярно звонят молодые люди, не отличающиеся высокой самооценкой…

Эггзи покачал головой, закрыл интервью. При сравнении новых и старых передач сразу бросалось в глаза, как Гарри с течением времени все больше и больше сопереживал слушателям, втягивался в их проблемы, даже если не сталкивался с подобными трудностями на собственном опыте. Эггзи ему немного завидовал: это ж надо быть настолько уверенным в себе и своих предпочтениях.

Кстати. Он ведь уже пару дней как собирался прослушать выпуск о самоопределении, но откладывал, дожидаясь, пока придет достаточно серьезный настрой. 

Эта конкретная передача называлась «Манеры – лицо мужчины». Если бы не описание на форуме, Эггзи бы в жизни не понял, о чем она.

– «Манерность – лицо мужчины», тогда уж, – пробормотал он с усмешкой, когда из колонок раздался голос Гарри со знакомыми тягучими интонациями. 

Он как-то так классно это делал: сначала почти неуловимо, а потом все отчетливее и отчетливее – как будто гладил, переходя от коротких, беглых прикосновений к длинным ласкающим движениям. Если бы Эггзи закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью расслабиться, член затвердел бы в минуту. 

Но нет, нет, не в этот раз. И вообще, он все еще не смирился с тем, что теперь у него стоит на голос Сказочника!

Манеры, манеры, Гарри говорил о манерах. Изначально выпуск действительно должен был быть посвящен исключительно им. «Легко ли быть джентльменом в современном гей-сообществе, и стоит ли пытаться?» – на этот вопрос Гарри явно намеревался дать очень развернутый и обстоятельный ответ, но спустя минут пять незаметным образом переключился на другое. В принципе, его частенько уводило от основной темы, но обычно он благополучно возвращался в прежнюю колею, а на этот раз либо посчитал, что ушел слишком далеко, либо просто не пожелал разворачиваться. 

Для Эггзи не стало открытием, что Гарри никогда не испытывал проблем с самоопределением. Он рано и четко осознал, что девочки его не интересуют, а вот «мальчики – завораживают, и я знаю, что многие из вас поняли, о чем я».

Эггзи не понял, честно признаться. С другой стороны, он и к девушкам это слово не применил бы. Он заострял внимание на каких-то конкретных штуках в каждом человеке, на которого когда-либо западал – мелких привычках, любимых выражениях, чувстве юмора… Манерах, блин. Или голосе.

Голос Гарри его завораживал.

– Разумеется, в наше время наличие интернета упраздняет львиную долю проблем: любой юноша, научившийся читать и имеющий доступ к компьютеру, способен подтвердить свою склонность к тем или иным вещам. Однако я замечал, что полная свобода выбора в нежном возрасте зачастую сталкивается с потребностью в четкой самоидентификации. Желание разделиться на группы по интересам и противостоять другим группам с отличными интересами… Согласитесь: все проходили этот период. 

Да, это Эггзи было хорошо знакомо. В первую очередь из-за спорта, а не из-за сексуальных предпочтений, но все равно.

– Самое главное, что я хочу сказать на этот счет: определиться никогда не поздно, – голос Гарри стал одновременно строже и теплее. А возможно, Эггзи просто додумывал, потому что ему казалось, будто Гарри обращается конкретно к нему. 

– Если вдруг в шестьдесят вы обнаружите, что влюбились в женщину, не пугайтесь. Такое случается и с лучшими из нас. Шучу, – Гарри рассмеялся, и Эггзи вдруг четко понял, что не так уж он и шутит. – Но, знаете ли, шкалу Кинси до сих пор еще никто не дискредитировал. Мы – смесь животных инстинктов и человеческих эмоций, кошмар, что ни говори!

Эггзи закинул ногу на ногу и закрыл руками лицо. Член стремительно твердел, а щеки так же стремительно краснели – не от сути сказанного, а снова от перелива интонаций. Как бы так проверить: а вдруг он просто обнаружил в себе фетиш на манерность? Это было бы, ну, нормально. Полным-полно народу так разговаривает, и далеко не только геи. Еще актеры, шоумены, принцессы, подводные колдуньи, добрые феи, волшебные животные…

– Лично у меня нет никаких предубеждений. Если мой бойфренд уйдет от меня к девушке, а не к парню, у меня возникнет абсолютно одинаковое желание в обоих случаях: наподдать сучке зонтом под зад.

Эггзи хрюкнул. А Гарри продолжил:

– На самом деле я ношу с собой зонт вовсе не для драк с неверными бывшими, а для того, чтобы защищать прическу от дождя. Мой вам совет: никогда не спускайте пар на людях, которые вам дороги хотя бы как память… Найдите более подходящую цель. Только, заклинаю, не пытайтесь выплеснуть бокал пива в лицо глупцу, посмевшему оскорбить вас, в попытке научить его хорошим манерам. Это плохой, очень плохой способ разрешения конфликта. Особенно если вы не уверены, что перевес на вашей стороне. 

Ага, вот и к манерам вернулись. Окольным путем, но все же. Гарри молодец, выкрутился.

Эггзи не впервые подумал, что он был бы крутым стэндап-комиком – с таким-то умением ржать над серьезными вещами. И все-таки, несмотря на развлекательную, хах, составляющую, складывалось впечатление, что у него в день эфира было странное настроение. Он продолжал скакать от темы к теме, не оглядываясь на предыдущие, и… Эггзи глянул на бегунок файла: точно, уже пришло время переключиться на звонки слушателей, а он не переставал трепать языком. Хотя по его голосу никак нельзя было определить, насколько глубоко он вовлечен эмоционально, Эггзи был почти уверен: у него накануне случился какой-то конфликт, который пришлось разрешить выплеснутым пивом и зонтом под зад.

Эггзи невольно начал перебирать в голове все драки, в которых когда-либо принимал участие. Вспомнилось, как в тринадцать отец учил его самообороне по армейским стандартам. Странновато на контрасте с гимнастикой, но в целом работало по тому же принципу: будь сильным, будь гибким, будь умным, вкладывай максимум энергии в движения, которые облегчат тебе задачу. 

– Я вас утомил? – спросил Гарри, тонко улавливая, что внимание слушателя рассеивалось. Эггзи даже помотал головой судорожно, как будто он мог это увидеть: кто знает, когда еще удастся наткнуться на передачу, в которой его будет так прекрасно нести!

Он очень надеялся, что на Гарри не наехали за его... манеры. Даже если он вышел из драки победителем, все равно. Мерзко это. 

– Если переключите волну – обещаю, бить не буду, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

Эггзи криво улыбнулся в ответ. Наверное, это было трусливо, но он пока был не готов столкнуться лицом к лицу с гомофобией. 

– Мальчики, если серьезно: драться – плохо. Давайте-ка переключимся на звонки, пока я не нарвался на праведный гнев редактора... О, привет, Джим! Я как раз думал о тебе. 

Эггзи хихикнул, представляя себе этого Джима как чувака со сложным лицом, привыкшего к постоянным подъебам и еженедельной борьбе с инфантильными шутками про члены. 

– Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете рассказать мне что-то интересное о манерах, так что давайте поговорим о самоопределении. Как вы поняли, дорогие мои, что предпочитаете, чтобы в вашей сексуальной жизни участвовала не только ваша собственная рука? Жду самых увлекательных историй!

На звонках Гарри нарезвился вволю, несмотря на недостаток времени. Тема была благодатная, и слушатели, вняв просьбе, не скупились на какие-то абсолютно порнушные подробности. Один парень попытался совершенно искренне рассказать трогательную историю, но Гарри не дал ему увлечься и напустить грусти. Словно ловкий психотерапевт, он цеплялся за каждую позитивную мелочь и вытаскивал ее на передний план, не давая сконцентрироваться на негативе.

– Разбитое сердце на школьной скамье – что может быть печальнее?.. Мы все очень сочувствуем тебе, Майкл. И жуууутко, до смерти завидуем, что в твоей средней школе было достаточно горячих одноклассников, чтобы ты смог осознать свою ориентацию. Видел бы ты моих однокашников! Ужас. Всего двое симпатичных ребят на всю школу, и один из них – я.

«А остальным ты просто старался не смотреть в лицо», – ехидно додумал Эггзи. Что?.. Гарри сам говорил, что в молодости был той еще шлюхой (да, именно так он и выразился). И сейчас позиций не сдавал – по крайней мере, в те периоды, когда у него не было постоянного парня.

Под конец передачи Эггзи чувствовал себя так, будто сам отсидел целый сеанс у психотерапевта – то есть, загруженным по горло, но при этом на удивление спокойным. В отличие от некоторых других ребят из аудитории вопрос самоопределения волновал его не в первую очередь; все равно было приятно услышать подтверждение собственным мыслям из уст Гарри. 

Восхищало, с каким упорством тот избегал серьезности в рассуждениях, но все равно неизбежно скатывался к обсуждению острых проблем и разливался мыслью по древу. Как умел парой едких слов осудить, заставить собраться, и тут же, лишь мимолетно сменив интонацию – похвалить, едва ли не приласкать голосом. Такой подход напоминал Эггзи о самых лучших тренерах, с которыми ему посчастливилось работать… Правда, у него ни разу в жизни не вставало на голос тренера.

Ладно. Гарри упомянул, что внезапный (и не очень внезапный) стояк – первый шаг на пути к полному самопознанию!

Эггзи сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Еще не вечер; если подрочить сейчас, хрена с два потом перед сном поможет. Лучше взять себя за яйца (фигурально выражаясь!) и зарегистрироваться наконец на форуме. У него накопились кое-какие вопросы, которые он не решился бы пока оставить в соответствующей теме, но обсудить с завсегдатаями? Можно попробовать.

Спустя три недели с первого прослушивания «Достаточно глубоко» Эггзи нашел себе парня. Точнее, он думал, что нашел на форуме друга. Парнем он стал случайно.

Разумеется, случилось это благодаря Гарри. 

С чуваком под ником StormTrooper_FN-2187 они начали трепаться сразу же, как Эггзи запостил сообщение в невинном треде флуда для новичков (вклиниваться сразу после регистрации в чей-то разговор показалось невежливым). Начать было сложно, но в конце концов Эггзи решил быть честным. В качестве вступления написал «Всем привет, я недавно начал слушать передачу и окончательно идентифицировал себя как бисексуала», а потом перечислил несколько полюбившихся выпусков. Через десять минут отозвались аж трое, но только StormTrooper написал в личку. 

Эггзи подкупило, что он сразу представился реальным именем – Финн, а еще – что ему нравились практически те же самые выпуски «Достаточно глубоко». Оказалось, что Финн – тоже би, хотя определился со своими предпочтениями намного раньше, еще лет в пятнадцать; слово за слово – и каким-то незаметным образом болтовня затянулась на три часа. Финн делился опытом, ржал вместе с ним над некоторыми особо сложносочиненными фразами Гарри, советовал, что стоит послушать дальше, и вообще представлялся во всех отношениях прикольным парнем, идеально подходящим для углубления знакомства с гей-тусовкой.

Они быстро обменялись телефонами и несколько дней активно переписывались в ВотсАпп, а потом Финн внезапно предложил перенести знакомство в оффлайн. Так и написал без обиняков: «Может, сходим, пивка попьем?»

Эггзи чуть не уронил челюсть на клавиатуру. Сразу вспомнился тот тред знакомств, в который он еще не совался после регистрации. Финн – завсегдатай, а вдруг он там отмечался?.. 

Наверху треда висело несколько прикрепленных сообщений, в которые Эггзи в прошлый раз не вчитывался. И в одном из них обнаружилась ссылка на передачу, посвященную – сюрприз-сюрприз! – онлайн-знакомствам. 

Охренеть. Эггзи все больше убеждался, что у Гарри есть программы на все случаи жизни.

Он выкрутил звук погромче и параллельно принялся листать страницы форума. Мог бы поискать по нику, но хотелось в целом поглазеть на чужие фотки, заценить, насколько они откровенные. Страниц было много. Как раз достаточно, чтобы хватило на час.

– Интернет полон маньяков и извращенцев... Ровно в той же степени, что и реальный мир. Доброжелательного вида джентльмен, с которым вы встретились в картинной галерее, может ровно с той же вероятностью, что аноним без аватара, оказаться насильником или каннибалом. Стандартные меры предосторожности, мальчики – и абсолютно не важно, где вы познакомились: в спортзале, библиотеке, клубе или интернете.

Эггзи усмехнулся, проматывая фотки парней разной степени обнаженности. Отлично начал, Гарри, успокоил, тоже мне! 

Но к моменту звонков в студию Эггзи понял, что реально успокоился. Гарри в течение получаса настаивал на своей точке зрения, а финальным штрихом стал пространный монолог:

– Я и сам несколько раз знакомился с людьми из сети. Верьте или нет, но в тех случаях именно я выступал в роли маньяка и извращенца, анонимно облизывающего чужие профили на сайтах знакомств. Понимаете ли, я несколько раз по наущению приятеля пытался сам завести подобные страницы – помните, в конце девяностых и начале нулевых был их самый расцвет? – но каждый раз меня вводил в ступор пункт «Расскажите немного о себе». Немного! Сколько это – немного? Несколько предложений? Несколько абзацев? Быть может, мне стоило попросту приложить curriculum vitae, и будь что будет? Я читал чужие страницы, где люди перечисляли абсолютно разные вещи, от предпочтений в сексе до любимых музыкальных исполнителей. Вся эта информация казалась вполне актуальной для поиска партнера. Наконец, после долгих раздумий, я попытался последовать примеру и начал писать: «Меня зовут Гарри Харт, я – профессиональный радиоведущий. Люблю большие члены и маленьких собак»… 

Эггзи поперхнулся и всхлипнул, но немедленно заткнулся, чтобы расслышать продолжение:

– …что это говорит обо мне? Не всякий поймет, что я всего-навсего стараюсь быть максимально прямолинейным. И в дальнейшем каждая попытка изложить свою краткую характеристику заканчивалась примерно той же дилеммой. Словом, гораздо проще было выступать инициатором знакомства, чем ждать, пока тот самый, единственный напишет мне страстное письмо. 

На этом моменте Эггзи пришлось поставить выпуск на паузу, потому что сложно было одновременно ржать и вглядываться в никнеймы на мониторе. А потом, стоило чуть проморгаться, он обнаружил, что как раз домотал до нужной страницы.

Финн оказался хорош. Весьма хорош, черт подери. И он совершенно не постеснялся выложить фотку без майки.

Эггзи стало немного стыдно. Это Гарри мог себе позволить «облизывать чужие профили», а он все-таки пока еще не был настолько бесстыдным сталкером. Решительно вздохнув, он полез на свой фейсбук, отыскивать фотки поприличнее. Если он собирался развиртуалиться с Финном – а он совершенно точно собирался развиртуалиться с Финном, – им стоило встретиться на равных.

Финна очень насмешило, что Эггзи выложил свою рожу и голый пресс на обозрение всего форума исключительно из благородных соображений. Они встретились в ту же субботу; выпили, поболтали. Показалось абсолютно естественным пригласить Финна домой, чтобы вместе послушать новую передачу, а после этого до постели было рукой подать.

Если верить Гарри Харту – ничего особенного, и тем более – неприличного: «Первое свидание: ДА». Эггзи прослушал тот выпуск трижды, чтобы не упустить ни малейшего нюанса.

– Мой самый любимый стереотип о геях – что мы не способны удержать член в штанах, стоит лишь издалека увидеть понравившегося нам парня. Почему любимый? Да потому, что он настолько же верен, насколько и ошибочен. Настоящий джентльмен способен быстро уловить желания объекта своей страсти. Было бы невежливо отказывать ему в страсти, если именно ее он рассчитывает получить, не так ли?

Эггзи очень одобрял джентльменский подход к этому вопросу. Просто вот. Всеми руками был за. И Финн всецело разделял его мнение.

Гарри Харт был прав: секс с парнем сильно отличался от секса с девушкой. Не кардинально в лучшую сторону – Эггзи с удовольствием подтвердил выставленный самому себе диагноз: «бисексуал», – но расширить опыт и горизонты на практике, а не только в процессе прослушивания радио, было безумно круто.

Еще было круто, что у него встал на какого-то другого парня, помимо Сказочника. Прямо от сердца отлегло.

– Если вас в партнере привлекает исключительно его тело, не спешите считать себя маньяком. Вероятнее всего, у вашего партнера просто оооочень привлекательное тело. 

Эггзи в Финне интересовало не только тело. Честно. Финн был симпатичным, остроумным, легким в общении, и у них удивительным образом совпадали вкусы буквально на все, начиная с выпусков «Достаточно глубоко» и заканчивая...

– Если ваше первое свидание закончилось сексом, – прекрасно. Если и второе, и третье, и четвертое – тоже, поздравляю: вы нашли парня, с которым вам хорошо в постели. По моему опыту, пятое свидание – самое подходящее время, чтобы прощупать почву относительно его (и ваших) дальнейших намерений. Подарите ему приятную мелочь – например, коробку конфет или какую-нибудь другую сладость. Только помните, пожалуйста, о шестом Правиле Харта: «Шоколад, а не ваниль».

Эггзи лишь на одну секунду задумался о том, что переспал с Финном так быстро именно из-за этого правила. Он просто как раз послушал эту передачу в тот день, когда увидел его фотки! 

– Значит, вы разговариваете о Сказочнике, пьете пиво и трахаетесь, – заключила Рокси. Эггзи решил сделать ей камин-аут лицом к лицу, а не по смс, но в последние пару недель им не удавалось даже поболтать толком, не то что сходить в спортзал вместе – все ее свободное время отнимали тренировки, а время Эггзи – прослушивание радио и самый что ни на есть гейский секс. 

– Ну, да. А что? – Эггзи сложил руки на груди, усилием воли проглотив совсем не тонкий подъеб про Сказочника. Зря он ей об этом рассказал. Надо было ограничиться камин-аутом. 

– Ничего, – Рокси пожала плечами и набросила на шею полотенце. – Просто спросила.

Эггзи разочарованно вздохнул. Мысленно он уже подбирал меткие цитаты, которыми будет лучше всего разбить в пух и прах любой аргумент Рокси, если та вдруг вздумает осудить его жизненный выбор. Язык чесался ответить развернутым монологом, полным искрометного хартовского юмора, но зацепиться было откровенно не за что.

– Мы недавно в гей-клуб ходили, – похвастался он. – Там было весело.

Рокси кинула на него быстрый взгляд, прикусила губу. Эггзи вновь воспылал возмущением: вот что такого смешного он только что сказал?! 

Между прочим, в клубе реально было круто. Несмотря на то, что в тот день лил жуткий дождь, и он на входе споткнулся о чей-то высокий зонт, едва не потянув свое многострадальное колено.

– Возьмите меня с собой в следующий раз. Со всеми этими тренировками я уже забыла, каково это – как следует веселиться, – Рокси сжала его плечо, улыбнулась и скрылась в женской душевой. 

Эггзи тяжело вздохнул и тоже поплелся переодеваться. Он рассчитывал, что его признание вызовет у Рокси хоть чуточку больше эмоций. Хотя бы столько же, сколько признание про Сказочника – то есть, тьфу, Гарри Харта. 

Если так подумать, дрочить на голос Сказочника было не менее странно, чем если бы он вдруг решил подкатить к Рокси. Они дружили с восьми лет – с тех пор, как оказались в одной спортивной школе, а потом и в сборные пробились плечом к плечу. Он поддерживал ее, когда острый приступ акрофобии едва не заставил ее бросить занятия на батуте, а она вытащила его за шкирку из той жопы, в которой он оказался после травмы. И да, естественно, лет в четырнадцать-пятнадцать он не мог не замечать, что Рокси офигеть какая горячая, но думать об этом всерьез? Не. Все равно, что с сестрой встречаться!

– Неправомерное сравнение, – Рокси щелкнула языком, когда он несдержанно вывалил ей все свои соображения под стаканчик смузи. – Я и все остальные девчонки из сборной – твои ровесники, а Дейзи – вообще ребенок. Ты когда-нибудь заводился от голоса женщины постарше? Попробуй. Я считаю, все дело именно в возрасте, и если ты вправду бисексуал…

Засранка, ну! 

– Кстати, – Рокси посерьезнела вдруг. – Ты ведь и раньше считал себя би, и я хорошо помню, как вы с Томми Андерсоном друг от друга не отлипали, когда мы ездили на показательные в Честерфилд. А сейчас подаешь это как великое откровение.

– Это и есть откровение, – кивнул Эггзи. – Раньше это было вроде как не по-настоящему. С тем же Томми мы дальше совместной дрочки и поцелуев не заходили ни разу, но дело даже не в этом, а в том, что я не воспринимал это как, ну. Отношения. Сейчас, благодаря Гарри, я разобрался в том, что это значит на самом деле – быть би. Что это – моя сексуальная идентичность, а не баловство. Понимаешь?

Рокси сощурилась.

– Стояк на голос мужика постарше – неотъемлемая часть твоей сексуальной идентичности, да, все ясно.

Эггзи ничего не оставалось, кроме как заржать: он знал, что если Рокси еще не поняла до конца, то поймет скоро. Но подъебы на этом не закончатся. 

Увы, приходилось признать, что голос Финна (ровесника, черт) не вызывал в нем такой быстрой и однозначной реакции. К счастью, Финн располагал массой других возбуждающих качеств.

– Разве ты не хочешь узнать, как он выглядит? – спросил Эггзи тем же вечером, после того, как успешно применил на практике парочку советов Гарри по глубокому отсосу. 

– Хочу, конечно, – Финн пожал плечами. – Любопытно же. Вдруг на самом деле он – толстый лысый профессор, который целыми днями только и делает, что полирует свою коллекцию дилдо, а потом выдает все это за охуенно богатый опыт?

– Ну нет, – Эггзи аж вскинулся. – Ты что, пропустил тот эфир, когда он говорил о средствах для волос? Он не может быть лысым. А если он толстый… Какая разница? И вообще, внешность – не главное. 

Финн вздохнул и спустил ноги с кровати, потянулся за своими джинсами. Черт. Значит, на второй раунд рассчитывать не приходилось.

– Если внешность – не главное, зачем тебе знать, как он выглядит? – задал он вполне резонный, между прочим, вопрос. – Эггзи, ты зациклился. А мне пора. Завтра созвонимся, ага?

Кажется, именно это Гарри Харт называл «аккуратно послан».

Эггзи начал обрастать знакомствами в тусовке. Как-то незаметно, без усилий. Ребята с форума, приятели Финна, случайные собеседники из пабов и клубов. Они все были, по сути, такие же обычные парни, только с одной общей для всех особенностью. Это было весело – как будто Эггзи впустили в какое-то не шибко тайное, но все-таки закрытое общество, и он с жадностью изучал принятые в нем правила.

С Финном он таким же незаметным образом стал встречаться всерьез. Изначально они ни о чем не договаривались, но потом Финн начал представлять его друзьям как своего парня, и Эггзи это понравилось. Спустя месяц он познакомил его с семьей, не скрывая статуса их отношений; мама лишь приоткрыла удивленно рот, папа – приподнял брови, а Дейзи очень обрадовалась, узнав, что бойфренд ее брата работает в магазине киношно-комиксовых товаров. Словом, Финна семья приняла просто, и Эггзи продолжал день ото дня наслаждаться расширением гомосексуального опыта. А по субботам – голосом Гарри.

С тех пор, как Финн заявил, что он зациклился, Эггзи по мере сил старался трепаться о нем поменьше, чтобы не оказаться посланным менее аккуратно. В конце концов, ему реально нравился этот чувак, и к тому же… Как сказал Гарри однажды – «лучше член в руке, чем фаллоимитатор под кроватью». 

У Эггзи появился фаллоимитатор под кроватью, кстати. В коробке из-под кроссовок. Просто так. Чтобы был.

Вообще-то, он надеялся, что со временем его отпустит. Поутихнет восторг хотя бы слегка, хотя бы до такого уровня, когда можно не бояться снести словесным поносом друзей при каждой встрече. Но проходила неделя за неделей, а Эггзи все с таким же бешеным нетерпением ждал эфира. Утром во время пробежки вместо музыки включал какой-нибудь старый выпуск, а вечером неизменно зависал на форуме. 

Ага, даже в такие дни, когда стоило бы лечь пораньше, чтобы прийти к мелким на утреннюю тренировку бодрым и полным сил.

Эггзи со вздохом посмотрел на часы. Дискуссия завязалась в разделе тематического кино, а потом постепенно перетекла в другое русло, и, как назло, они принялись обсуждать чертовски интересные вещи. Он просто не мог заставить себя выключить комп прямо сейчас. 

Он снова вздохнул и обновил страницу. Ну вот, еще пять новых комментариев, а полезной информации в них – чуть. Руки сами собой легли на клавиатуру:

 **Eggsy:** Спасибо за ссылки, но я уже читал эти статьи. Я немного не о том вообще. Кино – это кино, публицистика – это публицистика. А мне хотелось бы узнать что-то более… Личное, что ли? Гарри, в принципе, затрагивал эти моменты в передачах, но только урывками, в связи с другими вопросами, а я хочу послушать полноценные истории реальных людей, пообщаться с кем-то, на чьих глазах все это вершилось. Парни, колитесь, кому тут за 40? :D

Ответов долго ждать не пришлось – еще бы, с такой-то провокацией. Эггзи усмехнулся самодовольно: Гарри Харт все-таки многому его научил за последние пару месяцев.

 **Pureblood_Hufflepuff:** Это не так уж давно было, мелочь. Мы с бф зарегистрировали союз в начале 2006, и многие наши друзья тоже. Что тебе еще личного рассказать?

 **Queen_Elsa:** Мне тридцать, но я хорошо помню, как отменили запрет на камин-аут у военных, потому что мой двоюродный дядя служил в 2001. Он не особенно обрадовался, честно говоря: отменить-то отменили, но отпиздить все равно могли. Поэтому он молчал вплоть до ухода в отставку. Зато этой весной они с его парнем обвенчались, очень трогательная церемония была, все рыдали, как на Короле Льве.

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues:** Не очень вежливо задавать такие вопросы, молодой человек. Мы здесь все – весьма тонко чувствующие натуры. Что касается изменения законов начала нулевых – советую покопаться в архивах Гугла.

Эггзи приподнял брови и рассмеялся. Юзер Oxfords_not_Brogues был одним из старожилов форума. Несмотря на бесстыже фанатский никнейм («Оксфорды, но не броуги», как Эггзи недавно выяснил, было первейшим из тех самых Правил Харта, которые тот к месту и не к месту вворачивал в передачах), вел он себя как-то не очень по-фанатски. Чаще всего Эггзи натыкался на его ник именно в теме кино: он постоянно разливался огромными эмоциональными рецензиями на самый жуткий трэшняк, который Эггзи когда-либо видел в своей жизни, а потом гораздо более коротко, но не менее эмоционально прикладывал всех, кто смел наезжать на его любимые «картины». 

Эггзи было немного обидно, что его вот так отбрили. Он ведь на полном серьезе хотел узнать больше о том, как воспринимались реформы непосредственно людьми, которых они в тот момент касались: в реале-то он общался в основном со своими ровесниками или чуть постарше, потому что в тусовке Финна не было никого старше тридцати. 

Эггзи побарабанил пальцами по столу, собираясь с мыслями, а потом набрал многословный ответ с благодарностями и уверениями, что никого не хотел обидеть. Ни в коем случае! Тем более, вас, господин Oxfords_not_Brogues, и вашу невъебенно тонко чувствующую натуру.

Гугл – значит, Гугл. Но точно не сегодня: он и так опять засиделся на полтора часа дольше положенного, а завтра не поспит нормально, весь день будут занятия у разных групп, удлиненные из-за приближающихся зимних каникул. Плюс ночью – новая передача.

На работе молчать о Гарри Харте было какого-то черта не менее трудно, чем с Рокси или Финном. А рассказывать детям о том, что его любимый радиоведущий в прошлую субботу рассуждал о преимуществах и недостатках обрезанного члена (и делился своим опытом на эту тему), явно было бы неудачной идеей.

Между прочим, некоторые советы Гарри можно было применить и к спорту! И пофиг, что изначально они касались «завоевания объекта страсти» или «покорения новых глубин». То есть, высот. Блин.

День тянулся предсказуемо долго, и к полуночи Эггзи вполне закономерно начал клевать носом. Пришлось догоняться крепким чаем без молока и с сахаром – кошмарное пойло, но эффективное, покруче энергетиков. Эггзи все равно не понимал, как Гарри Харт может добровольно такое в себя вливать; он упоминал чай с сахаром как лучшее средство для быстрой «перезарядки» во время секс-марафона, причем это было в одном из выпусков на тему правильного приготовления коктейлей. Логики в том выпуске отчаянно не хватало, словно Гарри успел перед эфиром изрядно набраться этих самых коктейлей, хотя голос опьянения не выдавал. Впрочем, у него иногда попадались и такие передачи, к которым хотелось добавить предупреждение: «Слушать только под веществами». 

За пять минут до эфира Эггзи привычно устроился с ногами в кресле, завернувшись уютно в плед и пристроив на столе приемник. Он давным-давно мог начать слушать выпуски в сети, но почему-то так получалось душевнее. Фиг знает, как это объяснить, старые выпуски он совершенно спокойно слушал и с компа, и через приложение в телефоне, но новые хотелось воспринимать именно так. Как сказки в детстве. 

М-да, Фрейд и Рокси им бы гордились.

От нового раунда мучительных копаний в возможных комплексах и извращениях Эггзи спасла музыкальная заставка и бодрый мужской голос: «Достаточно глубоко. С Гарри Хартом!» 

– Добрый вечер, мальчики, – расслабленно поздоровался Гарри. – Как наши дела?

Эггзи улыбнулся: у него явно было хорошее настроение. Ну, по крайней мере, его голос не звучал сонным или уставшим. Значит, будет много трепаться, вероятнее всего.

– На этот вопрос вы мне ответите немного позже. Сегодня я хочу поговорить об истории. Вашей истории.

Эггзи свел брови, озадаченный: черт, неужели сглазил, и его ждет передача, почти полностью состоящая из звонков в студию? Слушать истории счастливой или, наоборот, несчастной любви было, конечно, забавно, но не целый же час подряд. Узнать о чужих взлетах и падениях Эггзи мог и на форуме: о ссорах и хэппи-эндах ребята трепались с куда большей охотой, чем о серьезном, как показала практика. 

– Если быть более точным, я хотел бы поговорить о ваших личных событиях в контексте нашей общей истории. За последние годы мы добились многого. Всего? Нет, нам еще есть, к чему стремиться. Но сейчас мы в любом случае имеем гораздо больше, чем пятнадцать лет назад. Я знаю, что среди моих слушателей есть люди, заставшие разные времена и разные нравы. Надеюсь, найдутся и такие, кто не против поделиться этой частью своей жизни в назидание юным умам и будущим поколениям.

Эггзи автоматически хихикнул над пафосной интонацией, а потом до него начало доходить. И следующий монолог он выслушал с отвисшей челюстью:

– В последний раз я поднимал эту тему прошедшей весной, в связи с вступлением в силу закона об однополых браках. Помнится, мы тогда отлично повеселились, обсуждая бриллианты и выходные костюмы. Но сейчас я настроен менее легкомысленно. Кого из вас напрямую коснулись реформы двухтысячного года? Возможно, благодаря уравненному возрасту согласия вы смогли немедля раскрутить на секс дюжину-другую мужчин постарше? А, быть может, среди вас есть бравые солдаты, не побоявшиеся маршировать на Прайде две тысячи шестого в полном обмундировании? Вынужден признать, я получил огромное эстетическое удовольствие в тот год…

Эггзи встряхнул головой. Так. Гарри серьезно говорит о том, о чем Эггзи думает, что он говорит? В смысле… Это самое крутое совпадение за всю его жизнь, если да. Вот уж ему в эфир точно не постесняются позвонить и вывалить все подчистую!

Или это вовсе не совпадение. Вдруг Гарри читает все треды на форуме, где хоть каким-то боком упоминается его имя, и, увидев пост Эггзи, он осознал пробелы в репертуаре?

Эггзи фыркнул себе под нос. Ага, конечно, делать ему нечего, кроме как сидеть и читать сотни сообщений каждый день – и, тем более, вылавливать оффтоп в конкретных темах. 

Ужасно захотелось пойти на форум прямо сейчас и оставить смайлик, показывающий язык, адресованный напрямую Oxfords_not_Brogues.

Передача вышла практически идеальной. Практически – потому что Гарри исчезающее мало говорил о собственном опыте. В целом-то он достаточно трепался, подолгу комментируя истории слушателей; Эггзи после каждого звонка едва не грыз плед, но Гарри ловко уходил от ответов даже на прямые, четкие вопросы:

– Гарри, а ты помнишь вечеринку в «Черном Колпаке» в честь понижения возраста согласия? Мне кажется, там были _все_. Я тогда впервые вышел на сцену в платье! До конца жизни не забуду. Я плакал, когда бар закрыли. Клянусь, рыдал, как ребенок!

– Ммм, Роджер, дорогой мой, даже если я там и был, джентльмены не распространяются о таких вещах. Вдруг нас слушают леди, с которыми я танцевал в ту ночь?..

Эггзи, как и всегда, то краснел, то бледнел, то ерзал, пытаясь побороть стояк, то хохотал до слез. И, несмотря на острую потребность услышать еще, еще больше о личной жизни Гарри и его похождениях в давным-давно закрытых клубах, в основном он испытывал глубокую, искреннюю благодарность. Он узнал столько всего, черт, за один сраный час. Архивы Гугла? Отсосите. А вы, господин Оксфорд, отсосите вдвойне!

Под конец эфира в студию дозвонился семидесятисемилетний Стюарт, который просто добил Эггзи. Он дрожащим голосом рассказал, что они с партнером вместе уже больше пятидесяти лет, но поженились лишь совсем недавно:

– Жаль только, что мы были уже слишком стары, чтобы усыновить ребенка, когда появилась такая возможность. Мы были бы не против сейчас поиграть с внуками! С другой стороны, Фредди был бы ужасным отцом, просто отвратительным, и, скорее всего, наши дети не позволили бы нам общаться с внуками, чтобы не тратить потом деньги на психотерапевтов…

Стюарта откровенно несло, зацепиться и раскрутить шуточный диалог можно было в любой момент, но Гарри, вопреки обыкновению, не стал этого делать – максимально дал старичку выговориться, а потом поздравил «молодоженов» и пожелал им долгих лет счастья. Эггзи потер ладонью лицо, мысленно отмазав себя тем, что плед был потертый, весь в ворсинках, вот одна и попала в глаз. 

– Боюсь, это был последний звонок, – Гарри, кажется, в кои-то веки искренне сожалел об этом. – И у меня не осталось времени морально подготовить вас к плохой новости: в следующие три недели я, увы, не смогу выйти в эфир.

Эггзи вылупился на приемник во все глаза. После такого вот трогательного момента это ощущалось так, будто кто-то подкрался сзади и вылил на него ведро ледяной воды. Три недели?! То есть, целый МЕСЯЦ, учитывая, что следующего выпуска пришлось бы так или иначе ждать семь дней?!

– Да-да, все верно, я покидаю вас до самого Нового года. Впрочем, возможно, мое отсутствие сподвигнет вас провести уютные выходные после Рождества в компании живого мужчины, а не бестелесного голоса из радио.

Эггзи даже не покраснел – настолько его шокировала эта новость. Честно говоря, до этого момента он не смотрел на даты грядущих выпусков и не задумывался о том, что эфир Гарри мог попасть на послепраздничные выходные. А теперь, открыв негнущимися пальцами календарь на телефоне, Эггзи на месте чисел 27 и 28 увидел гнетущие черные пятна.

– Постарайтесь как можно чаще пользоваться моими советами за это время, – добродушно сказал Гарри. – Повторяйте про себя Правила Харта не реже двух раз в день. Заставьте меня вами гордиться, мальчики.

Гордиться. Ну, да. «А как ты узнаешь, что тебя заставили гордиться, если тебя не будет в эфире?!» – едва не заорал Эггзи. 

Блядь. Он не должен был так остро реагировать. Просто вот… не должен.

Серьезно. 

Он взрослый человек, у него есть любимое дело, хобби, друзья, семья, бойфренд, в конце концов! Какого же черта он чуть ли не трясется от мысли, что три несчастных недели не услышит передачу по радио?.. И вообще, у него куча записей еще осталась, вот! Прослушает их спокойно, может быть, сон наладит… 

– Спокойной ночи, дорогие мои. Надеюсь услышать ваши бодрые, лишенные похмельного хрипа голоса в новом году. Не скучайте.

Эггзи выключил приемник на первых же нотах блюза: совсем не было настроения еще и печальную музыку слушать. Появилось острое желание накрыться пледом с головой и отправить Рокси пятьдесят жалобных смайликов, чтобы она точно поняла, что все совсем плохо. Но Рокси, как нормальный человек – точнее, как нормальная СПОРТСМЕНКА, а не лузер вроде Эггзи, – уже час как дрыхнет.

Будто по команде, телефон завибрировал: Финн написал в ВотсАпп. Эггзи проглотил укол совести и не стал открывать. Финн наверняка разделил бы его боль, но сейчас был высок шанс сболтнуть что-нибудь лишнее. Целый водопад лишнего, точнее. А он, если подумать трезво, все-таки не был готов рисковать только-только начавшимися отношениями из-за фанатства. 

Это не могло не радовать.

Эггзи выпутался из пледа, растер затекшее колено, поборол побуждение открыть ноутбук и провести еще пару бессонных часов в компании таких же несчастных и обездоленных на форуме. Надо было делать так, как Гарри сказал – превращать теорию в практику, пока нет доступа к новым дозам теории. 

Укладываясь в постель, он принял решение завтра перед свиданием с Финном порыться в старых выпусках и найти что-нибудь интересненькое. Интимные советы голосом Гарри всегда настраивали на нужный лад.

Если бы кто-то посмел намекнуть, что весь месяц Эггзи страдал, этот кто-то сильно ошибся бы. Эггзи не страдал. Вовсе нет. Правда. Тоску по «Достаточно глубоко» вполне удачно удавалось перебивать ритуальным прослушиванием старых выпусков в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, благо, их оставалось приличное количество.

Еще он стал больше времени проводить на форуме, где успел сдружиться с многими парнями, помимо непосредственной компании Финна: с кем-то обменивался контактами и виделся в реале, с кем-то переписывался в личке, а с кем-то сцеплялся языками в тредах. К последним относился и Oxfords_not_Brogues, с которым они на регулярной основе почти что ругались: как-то так выходило, что у него имелось мнение почти по каждому интересующему Эггзи вопросу, и если бы не бесячий менторский тон, это было бы очень даже круто.

 **Eggsy** ,  
откуда такие однозначные выводы, юноша? Не спорю, вы отлично сложены, если фото не лжет, но постоянное посещение тренажерного зала не делает вас спортсменом.

Эггзи откинулся в кресле и шлепнул себя по лбу с тихим стоном. Гляньте-ка, сходил в тред знакомств, фотку нашел, а все для чего?

Сегодня они столкнулись лбами в комментариях к новости о том, что пловец Томас Дейли, совершивший камин-аут в прошлом году, в октябре объявил о своей помолвке с продюсером Дастином Блэком, который был старше него почти на двадцать лет. Первые радостные комментарии утекли на дальние страницы, но отвлеченное обсуждение того, насколько тяжело приходится профессиональным спортсменам-геям, продолжалось до сих пор.

Oxfords_not_Brogues утверждал, что это ничуть не легче и не сложнее, чем быть любой другой ЛГБТ-селебрити: мол, в каждой сфере находятся свои подводные камни. А вот Эггзи был не согласен. Категорически. Все-таки даже в современной, насквозь толерантной Британии общие требования к спортсменам накладывали свой отпечаток… В общем, он не мог не влезть в дискуссию, и сейчас они пришли к тому, к чему пришли.

Эггзи снова перечитал последний комментарий упертого мужика, чувствуя, как потихоньку закипает. До сих пор он предпочитал не распространяться на форуме о своей работе и бывшей карьере профессионального гимнаста, но, может быть, время все-таки пришло? Нестерпимо хотелось утереть нос наглому оппоненту. 

А, черт с ним. 

Эггзи открыл YouTube, отыскал одно из самых удачных своих выступлений на сборах. Как раз незадолго до травмы. Вернулся на форум и начал строчить, пока не передумал:

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues** ,  
думаю, я как раз тот, кто может рассказать вам кое-что про профессиональный спорт. По ссылке вы сможете найти прямое доказательство этого.

Он прикрепил ссылку и отправил сообщение. Может, вышло слегка напыщенно, но плевать. 

В ожидании ответа Эггзи успел сварганить себе пожрать, заварить еще чаю, поболтать в ВотсАпп с Райаном и Амелией, зайти в другой тред форума, где велось гораздо более расслабленное обсуждение клубов и вечеринок. Oxfords_not_Brogues будто испарился.

Эггзи задумался о том, что на самом деле нихренища не знал об этом юзере в плане сексуальных предпочтений – все темы, которые они затрагивали, касались других вещей. А вдруг он где-то там по другую сторону монитора сейчас сидит и дрочит?

В выпуске про онлайн-знакомства про это было, кстати. Самый криповый момент всей передачи, хотя Эггзи все равно ржал.

– В современном интернете, захваченном публичными социальными сетями, люди растеряли былые понятия о приватности. Вам кажется, что ваша личная страница – территория, принадлежащая только вам и вашим близким, а самое худшее, что может случиться в качестве реакции на снимок обнаженного тела – насмешки коллег или неловкость перед начальством на работе, если вы забудете закрыть пост под друзей. А ведь в сети, как мы знаем, полным-полно маньяков и извращенцев! Что кажется вам самым невинным на свете фото с поездки к морю, может оказаться идеальным порнографическим материалом для человека, который возбуждается от вида, допустим, обнаженных пальцев ног. Впрочем, если вы решили, что я пытаюсь разжечь в вас паранойю – нет, спешу уверить, что это вовсе не так. Подумайте сами: разве это так плохо – подарить кому-то несколько приятных минут? Все равно вы, вероятнее всего, никогда об этом не узнаете. А лично я счел бы это комплиментом.

Гарри легко было говорить – его-то фотки в сети днем с огнем не сыщешь. А Эггзи не особо улыбалось становиться дроч-материалом для всяких… О. Комментарий.

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues:** Прошу прощения за задержку с ответом, **Eggsy**. Никогда не увлекался гимнастикой, и ваше видео впечатлило меня настолько, что я не выдержал и ознакомился со всем плейлистом, а потом в комментариях прочитал, что вы ушли из большого спорта в связи с травмой. Примите мои сожаления. Сборная юниоров потеряла великолепного атлета в вашем лице.

Вау. 

Эггзи моргнул, помотал головой. Окей. Чувак умел говорить красиво, это не было новостью, а вот что он умел говорить не язвительно… 

Но черт. Черт! Расписался тут, понимаешь, типа обтек, а по теме – то есть, про ориентации в спорте – ни слова. Вот скотина!

Эггзи фыркнул и захлопнул ноутбук. Он пребывал в каких-то очень смятенных чувствах. Злила оборванная ни на чем дискуссия – он тупо не знал, что ответить на такие, блядь, проникновенные слова; злило, что какой-то левый мужик из интернета парой острых фраз сумел спровоцировать его поделиться чем-то очень личным на публичной площадке. Выступления-то и так лежали в общем доступе, но он банально не подумал о том, что там же можно вычитать про конец его спортивной карьеры!

Хуже того, Эггзи понятия не имел, какого черта его это так задело. Он давно уже не переживал по поводу ухода из большой гимнастики. Ему нравилось тренировать и детей, в числе каких когда-то был сам, и отдельных взрослых любителей, не стремящихся заниматься профессионально, а просто поддерживающих себя в форме... Положа руку на сердце, он уже в первые месяцы после травмы знал, что не вернется. Ведь мог бы, как многие другие спортсмены на его месте, продолжить переть вперед после реабилитации: колена хватило бы еще на несколько лет при регулярной поддерживающей терапии, возможно, он успел бы взлететь очень высоко за это время. Но он поставил на будущее, в котором не пришлось бы постоянно хромать и мучиться от каждого шага, как гребаная Русалочка. И не жалел об этом! А теперь еще один заметный плюс появился: не нужно было заморачиваться темой камин-аута.

Ужасно захотелось вывалить все это в сообщении Oxfords_not_Brogues, и Эггзи порадовался, что вырубил компьютер. Нет уж, хватит откровенничать непонятно с кем.

Он дотянулся до телефона и набрал Рокси. Та как раз удачно оказалась в пробке – разъезжала по магазинам закупаться подарками на Рождество, пока еще оставалась такая возможность, – и они протрепались полчаса обо всем, кроме гимнастики. Рокси всегда чувствовала, когда он не хотел об этом говорить.

В следующий раз на форум Эггзи выбрался только через неделю. В школе началась бюрократическая муть, неизменно накапливающаяся под конец года, а остальное время он старался побольше тусить с друзьями и Финном, у которого тоже наступило нелегкое время на работе: магазин гиковских игрушек в предпраздничный период напоминал нашествие зомби, далеков и Пожирателей Смерти одновременно.

Разумеется, голос Гарри в наушниках сопровождал его повсюду – рассказывал о том, какие выбирать партнеру подарки на разные праздники в зависимости от статуса отношений, какой плейлист лучше всего подойдет для пижамной вечеринки с покером и трансвеститами, какое кино стоит посмотреть, чтобы побыстрее развести парня на секс, а какое – для усиления романтического настроения. 

Последнее и заставило Эггзи вспомнить пресловутого Oxfords_not_Brogues. Гарри сыпал самыми разнообразными названиями, от классики до полного трэшняка, и ни хрена не понятно было из его рекомендаций, что же предпочитает он сам, до тех пор, пока речь не зашла о романтических комедиях девяностых. 

Эггзи чуть не впал в фэйспалм прямо посреди тротуара. Пожалуй, до тонких вкусов форумного «ценителя» Гарри было далеко, но они сходились в оценках процентов на семьдесят, и это немного пугало. Зато объясняло, почему чувак настолько уперто воевал с другими обитателями кинотреда. Если бы Эггзи знал, что его слова в любой момент можно подкрепить авторитетным мнением Гарри Харта, он бы тоже чувствовал себя правее всех правых.

Вечером, проводив валящегося с ног Финна до дома и по-джентльменски оставив его отсыпаться после двойной смены, Эггзи вооружился чашкой чая и уселся за комп. Он какого-то черта волновался; наверное, стоило бы глотнуть чего-нибудь покрепче, но в магазин идти было поздно.

На форуме его ждало полдюжины личных сообщений. Два предложения встретиться от малознакомых ников – явно пришли из треда знакомств – Эггзи удалил сразу же, не вчитываясь, еще три были от ребят из тусовки Финна, с которыми по привычке перебрасывались постами вместо смс. А последнее, самое давнее, присланное четыре дня назад, оказалось от Oxfords_not_Brogues. 

Эггзи поднял брови. Усмехнулся, чувствуя, как сердце забилось быстрее. Глупость, конечно, но ему было приятно: чувака явно задело, что их беседа закончилась неделю назад на такой ноте, раз он снизошел до лички.

Он уже раскатал губу, ожидая получить новую дозу красивых извинений за сарказм и издевки, но Oxfords_not_Brogues оставался в своем репертуаре.

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues:** Я почитал подробнее о вашей карьере, **Eggsy**. Мне кажется, что вы поступили абсолютно верно, решив уйти после подобной травмы. Вы были очень молоды и находились на пике своей физической формы: принять такое решение было, несомненно, тяжело; грамотная оценка дальнейшего риска здоровью делает вам честь. Но, разумеется, я не спортсмен, и не посмею утверждать, что на сто процентов прав. Могу я спросить, чем вы занимаетесь сейчас?

Эггзи нервно рассмеялся. Блядь, ну какой же самонадеянный говнюк! Не посмеет он утверждать, что на сто процентов прав! Сука, и ведь будто мысли прочитал. Одобрил, типа, жизненный выбор. Да кто его спрашивал вообще?! 

Эггзи плюхнул пальцем по кнопке ответа и принялся взбешенно долбить по клавишам, матерясь каждый раз, когда приходилось исправлять опечатку.

 **Eggsy:** Я работаю тренером. А вы чем занимаетесь, помимо того, что сидите на форуме и раздаете всем ценные советы? Вы что, психолог? Нет, ни за что не поверю, психологи не навязывают окружающим свои услуги. Может, вы кинокритик? В таком случае у вас какая-то уж очень узкая специализация. А вообще-то, если вы не забыли, мы с вами разговаривали о проблеме ориентации в спорте. Можем продолжить дискуссию! Или теперь вы опасаетесь, что я задавлю вас авторитетом?

Не было ни капли стыдно за грубый тон, более того, Эггзи гордился собственной прямотой. Oxfords_not_Brogues пора было понять, что умение оборачивать наезды в витиеватые формулировки не делало их от этого более вежливыми.

Он на полном серьезе готов был продолжать словесные баталии хоть всю ночь, но с каждым новым обновлением страницы гнев понемногу улетучивался. Через двадцать минут, вздохнув тяжело, Эггзи переключился на другие сообщения, а потом пошел проверять общие дискуссии. Вот почему Oxfords_not_Brogues умудрялся раздражать его, даже отсутствуя в онлайне?

Эггзи выдул еще две чашки чая, снова жалея, что не мог добавить в них хоть каплю вискаря, а ответ так и не пришел. Тогда он решил быть благоразумным и лечь спать, а перед сном, в качестве моральной компенсации, послушать «Достаточно глубоко».

Настроения на что-то новое не было, и он принялся рыться в телефоне в поисках выпуска, где Гарри больше трепался, чем принимал звонки. Первым на глаза – вот ведь ирония – попался выпуск про умение вести конструктивную дискуссию и разруливать конфликты в паре. Гарри в принципе большинство тем пропускал сквозь призму устоявшихся или наклевывающихся романтических отношений, что было логично, но на самом деле его советы запросто можно было применить и в других ситуациях.

– В первую очередь, мальчики, помните, что нельзя доходить до крайностей. Первая крайность – драка. Пожалуйста, держите при себе кулаки и посуду, не заставляйте соседей вызывать полицию: служители закона могут ворваться к вам именно в тот момент, когда вы будете в разгаре жесткого злого секса. А вторая крайность – игнорирование проблемы. И я даже не знаю, что хуже.

Рано еще было с уверенностью считать, что Oxfords_not_Brogues его игнорирует. Эггзи сам не выползал в интернет неделю, а тут – каких-то два часа. Вряд ли он будет мстить за долгое молчание тем же: совсем ребячество же, а Oxfords_not_Brogues было точно не меньше сорока – конкретную цифру он не называл, но это было ясно еще из дискуссии про реформы нулевых. 

Гарри, кстати, тоже не раз кокетливо увиливал от этой темы. Напрашивался вывод, что у геев по достижении определенного возраста включается программа скрывания своих лет. Эггзи хихикнул про себя над дурацкой мыслью и сосредоточился на голосе Гарри.

Гарри, по его же собственным словам, любил излагать общеизвестные факты лишь в тех случаях, когда был точно уверен, что собеседник отчаянно нуждается в повторении «азов манер». Он ожидал от своих слушателей большего, а потому выдумывал всевозможные способы подать очевидное оригинально. В частности, сейчас, говоря о конфликтах, он разбирал достаточно стандартные штуки на примерах «реальных ситуаций из жизни». 

– У меня есть друзья, семейная пара, с абсолютно полярным темпераментом – один из них обожает шумные тусовки и общение, а второй предпочитает сидеть дома, смотреть кино и готовить ужин. Может показаться, что это идеальные, взаимодополняющие отношения? Вовсе нет, если один из пары считает, что другому наплевать на его чувства. Тусовочник уверен, что его обязаны ревновать – ведь он проводит время с дюжинами других мужчин, но не понимает, почему в таком случае партнер не выводит его в свет сам; домосед переживает, что слишком скучен для партнера. Им понадобилось целых два года, чтобы наконец проговорить проблему, а все почему? Потому что каждая попытка заканчивалась ссорой, а ссоры неизбежно перетекали в секс, после которого говорить уже было, вроде как, и не о чем. И все повторялось заново!

Эггзи усмехнулся: им с Финном такое дерьмо точно не грозило – они, слава богу, примерно в равной степени любили сочетать тусовки с домашними посиделками, да и к вопросу ревности относились философски. Впрочем, Эггзи по некоторым прошлым отношениям знал, что умеет быть довольно-таки сильно ревнивым, так что если бы ему попался такой вот «тусовочник», возможно… 

– А однажды, когда я был еще очень-очень молод, мы с приятелем не поделили молодого человека. В буквальном смысле: мы никак не могли решить, кто займет его член, а кто – рот. Как вы можете догадаться, его мнения мы не спросили, предпочтя ругаться между собой, пока тот раздевался. Тем временем, было бы благоразумно переложить поиск компромисса на его… плечи.

Эггзи снова усмехнулся: Гарри в юности был совершенно безбашенным секс-маньяком, кто бы сомневался. А потом вдруг поймал себя на очень четкой мысли, что не смог бы так. В смысле, если бы он был даже просто приятелем Гарри, он бы не стал его ни с кем делить, поэтому и повода для спора не возникло бы.

Блядь, бред, какой же бред.

– Но о поисках компромиссов конкретно в постели мы с вами поговорим когда-нибудь в другой раз: это слишком обширная тема, – Гарри пошел на попятную, будто услышал его мысли. 

В прошлый раз Эггзи слушал этот выпуск утром во время пробежки и ничего подобного не заметил, только поржал. Закономерно, что восприятие напрямую зависело от его собственного настроения: Гарри всегда говорил одно и то же, преследуя одну и ту же цель – развлечь, рассмешить и помочь. Всем подряд.

Эггзи понял, что переносит накопившееся раздражение Oxfords_not_Brogues на Гарри, и устыдился. Когда Гарри озвучивал свое прямолинейное мнение о чьей-то личной жизни во время звонков в студию, его это ни капли не смущало, а вот когда ярый фанат Гарри делал практически то же самое на форуме – почему-то злило. 

Эггзи погорячился, наехав на него в сообщении, вот и все. В конце концов, ну что он такого сказал? Но брать свои слова назад было поздно, а писать еще одно сообщение вслед предыдущему – унизительно.

Он вырубил выпуск на середине и переключился на другой, разнузданный и веселый, где Гарри перетирал за плюсы и минусы разных секс-игрушек. Отключить башку все равно полностью не удалось, и даже во время дрочки перед сном мучила совесть: а вдруг Финн приревновал бы к голосу Гарри, если бы узнал? Это было бы так же глупо, как ревновать к порнозвезде, но. Всякие бывают конфликты.

Утром Эггзи не удержался и первым делом, еще до пробежки и душа, полез на форум с телефона, проверять личные сообщения. Там было по-прежнему пусто. Жаль, никак нельзя было понять, прочитано уже сообщение или нет, как в любых нормальных мессенджерах. Найти бы сайту хорошего программиста…

Эггзи раздраженно закрыл вкладку и рывком поднялся с кровати. Блин, он будто любовного послания ждет, а не ответа от чувака, которого даже в глаза ни разу не видел!  
Прежде чем выйти на улицу, он надолго завис над списком выпусков «Достаточно глубоко». Непрослушанных оставалось все меньше; стоило включить что-то из старого, да еще что-то не сильно смешное. Эггзи учился на своих ошибках: бегать и ржать одновременно было не прикольно хотя бы потому, что на него странно смотрели прохожие. Проблема заключалась в том, что Гарри даже из грустной темы умудрялся устроить шоу, а на совсем серьезные выпуски не было настроения. 

В конце концов Эггзи плюнул и отправился бегать под музыку, чего не делал уже давненько. А после завтрака снова полез на форум.

И да. В строке личных сообщений светилась единица.

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues:** **Eggsy** , не стоит так кипятиться, я всего лишь высказал свое мнение. Если бы я был психологом, я бы однозначно перенаправил вас к психиатру за лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов! Мне искренне жаль юных гимнастов, которым приходится терпеть ваш склочный характер. Что касается ЛГБТ-спортсменов – мне нечего добавить: если я внимательно читал ваши сообщения (а поверьте, я читал их _очень_ внимательно), вы осознали собственную бисексуальность уже после того, как покинули большой спорт, а потому никак не можете считаться авторитетом в этом вопросе. Хорошего дня!

Эггзи моргнул – и рассмеялся. Неожиданно для себя самого принялся хохотать в голос и минут пять подряд не мог успокоиться. Сейчас, при свете дня, конфликт выглядел попросту нелепым и высосанным из пальца, а при этом непробиваемый Oxfords_not_Brogues взвился, как фейерверк на День Гая Фокса. «Склочный характер»! Да чья бы корова мычала!

Он молнией метнулся за комп в надежде, что чувак еще в сети.

 **Eggsy:** **Oxfords_not_Brogues** , простите за грубость, окей? Я не ожидал, что вы заинтересуетесь моей карьерой, я просто хотел показать, что имею прямое отношение к спорту. Вы правы, мне было тяжело принять решение уйти, и очевидно, что меня до сих пор задевает, когда люди говорят об этом. Я постараюсь реагировать менее бурно, честно. Да, я не то чтобы авторитет, но у меня полным-полно друзей осталось в сборной, так что я все равно уверен, что знаю об этом больше, чем вы, уж извините. А мои подопечные не считают, что у меня склочный характер :)

Смайлик Эггзи поставил слегка из вредности: Oxfords_not_Brogues никогда ими не пользовался – наверное, потому, что тогда сразу стало бы понятно, стебется он или нет. Ответ вышел чуть менее примирительным, чем он задумывал изначально, но после такого наезда лизать чуваку задницу? Нет уж, лучше, как Гарри советовал, «постепенно снижать градус». 

Он перечитал предыдущее сообщение и осознал две вещи: во-первых, Oxfords_not_Brogues, прикрываясь праведным гневом, ушел от ответа на вопросы о том, кто он по профессии, и во-вторых – Эггзи не уточнял, что в основном тренирует именно «юных гимнастов», чувак нагуглил это самостоятельно. 

Черт, вот зачем повелся на провокацию, а? Теперь любой, зайдя в тот тред, мог узнать его реальное имя! Кажется, пора было последовать советам Гарри, прикрыть фейсбук и твиттер под друзей. Хорошо, что инстаграм Эггзи схлопнул давно, еще после того фиаско в Tinder с мамой воспитанника – нефиг любопытным детям и их родителям пялиться на фотки милого и во всех отношениях положительного тренера в пьяном или полуобнаженном виде. 

«Маньякам и извращенцам», короче, дрочить было особо не на что, но все равно неуютно как-то стало. Oxfords_not_Brogues теперь знал об Эггзи кучу всего, а Эггзи о нем – по-прежнему нихрена.

Финн как-то говорил, что любит форум «Достаточно глубоко» за то, что там важны не имена и род занятий, а обсуждения, мнения, вкусы и, ясное дело, размеры (все-таки тусовались там просвещенные фанаты Гарри Харта, а не обыкновенные приземленные геи). Возможно, Эггзи еще недостаточно втянулся в атмосферу, но ему мало было знать чьи-то предпочтения в кино, чтобы понимать, с кем он имеет дело.

Он в пятый раз обновил страницу, и – эврика!

 **Oxfords_not_Brogues:** Было довольно глупо с вашей стороны не подумать, что видеозапись ваших выступлений вызовет живой интерес. Это было как минимум слишком красиво, чтобы не захотеть узнать больше. Прошу прощения, я сейчас немного занят и не могу ответить более полно. Скажите, молодые люди вашего возраста еще пользуются Skype? Я на некоторое время остался без регулярного доступа к компьютеру, а просматривать форум с телефона не очень удобно. Мой юзернейм в Skype – 01.Oxfords.Not.Brogues, если вы добавитесь ко мне, я напишу, когда появится время.

Сказать, что Эггзи офигел – ничего не сказать. Это было… Гораздо более неожиданно, чем свалиться с Финном в постель после первой же встречи в реале. Причем шокировало все, от грубоватого комплимента до предложения перебраться в мессенджер.

У Эггзи на телефоне был скайп, конечно. Но Oxfords_not_Brogues почти угадал: со всеми друзьями, кроме новых форумских, он связывался чаще всего через ВотсАпп. В принципе, выбор не должен был удивлять – скайп не был привязан к телефону, никнейм по-прежнему обеспечивал анонимность, которую Oxfords_not_Brogues со своей стороны явно не планировал нарушать. И все равно это был гигантский шаг вперед. 

«Eggsy.Unwin.92», – отправил он на форуме в ответ.

– …и прикинь, этот чувак берет коробку с лазерным мечом и пихает меня ей в грудь! Я был просто в шоке. В конце концов Рэй выперла его из магазина, а я аннулировал его клиентскую карту. Никаких ему сезонных скидок, мудаку!

Днем двадцать третьего декабря Эггзи лежал с Финном в постели и слушал долгий рассказ о вчерашней неудачной смене в магазине. Накануне Рождества все были нервные, а продавцам игрушек закономерно прилетало больше всех, и Эггзи постарался устроить Финну полноценный сеанс успокаивающего секса, который включал в себя еще и прощальный: вечером тот уезжал к семье в пригород на все оставшиеся каникулы.

До конца расслабиться Финну не удалось, конечно – слишком уж большое напряжение накопилось. Приходилось держать себя в руках, чтобы не отвечать выдержками из «Достаточно глубоко». Эггзи двинулся, факт, но ему самому очень помогало в напряженных ситуациях на работе представлять, как Гарри расписал бы эту конкретную проблему в эфире. И плевать, что в гимнастике юниоров и торговле джедайскими мечами не было ничего сугубо гейского.

Окей, если формулировать так – пожалуй, все-таки было. Эггзи хихикнул мысленно – и тут же отругал себя за то, что последний пассаж Финна пропустил мимо ушей.

– Ладно, черт с ними, скоро это дерьмо закончится. Прости за слив, – Финн криво улыбнулся и шустро сполз вниз по постели, дразняще прихватил губами пока еще мягкий ствол.

Эггзи задохнулся, рассмеялся.

– Ничего, отработаешь… Твою мать.

В этот момент откуда-то с пола, где валялись его джинсы, раздался громкий настойчивый сигнал. Финн поднял брови осуждающе: они оба неукоснительно соблюдали «современное правило вежливости», на которое не раз напирал Гарри – ставить мобильники на бесшумный на время секса. 

– Прости, прости!.. – Эггзи подполз к краю кровати и свесился вниз. – Это чертов скайп, совсем забыл про него…

Финн, воспользовавшись моментом, нагло шлепнул его по заднице.

– Скайп? Им еще кто-то пользуется?

– Ага, сам удивился, – Эггзи наконец отрыл телефон. Очередной ответ от Оксфорда (Эггзи в какой-то момент начал сокращать его ник, и тот, удивительное дело, не стал возражать) не поместился, как обычно, в одно сообщение, поэтому телефон и продолжал пищать сигналами. – Это чувак с форума, помнишь, с которым я срался все, Oxfords_not_Brogues… Мы с ним как-то решили в скайп переползти… Ну вот, все, можем продолжать!

Эггзи отрубил звуки и кинул телефон обратно в кучу одежды, перекатился на спину, ожидая, что Финн тут же вернется к начатому, но вместо горячего рта наткнулся на удивленный взгляд.

– Чего? – Эггзи нахмурился. 

Финн повел плечом. 

– Да не, ничего. Просто я думал, что этот мужик тебя бесит, а тут оказывается, что вы активно в личке общаетесь…

– Мы буквально неделю назад начали, ну, чуть больше. Помнишь, я ссылку на свои выступления кидал? Вот после этого. И ты знаешь, он ничего на самом деле. Спокойнее как-то в личке, ну и правда умный, интересно рассказывает… Главное – не давать ему зарываться, – Эггзи усмехнулся, вспоминая, как они позавчера два часа подряд обсуждали целесообразность использования обезболивающей смазки. Бредовая тема, казалось бы, какие тут могут быть варианты? Кому-то нужно, кому-то не нужно, все по ситуации. Но нет, разумеется, Оксфорд и по этому поводу имел мнение, которое хрен оспоришь. 

Финн снова посмотрел на него странно, и Эггзи понял, что все это прозвучало малек как оправдание. 

– Эй, все в порядке? – Эггзи подполз поближе к Финну, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Да, конечно. Просто я удивлен, что ты не упоминал об этом раньше, – Финн пожал плечами, и блин. Как-то не очень похоже было, что ВСЕ в порядке.

Эггзи начал слегка раздражаться. Он не замечал особо раньше за Финном таких штук, а тут нате вам. 

– Финн, ты что, ревнуешь?.. – брякнул он напрямик. Если он что и вынес из передач Гарри Харта, так это то, что о таких вещах в отношениях молчать нельзя. 

Финн задумчиво прикусил губу, будто прислушиваясь к себе, а потом слегка виновато улыбнулся:

– Может быть, немного и ревную. Мой мальчик переписывается с каким-то старым хреном… Он тебя еще не приглашал в парк аттракционов? Запомни: не соглашайся, даже если он пообещает тебе мороженое!

– Придурок! – Эггзи заржал, не сдерживаясь, и пнул Финна пяткой.

После долгой возни и обмена отсосами мир был восстановлен. Эггзи показал Финну пару витиеватых сообщений из скайпа, они вместе поржали; Финн в какой-то момент притих и объяснился: «Я просто удивился, что ты так легко заобщался с таким старым чуваком. А еще я привык, что у нас все друзья с форума общие, а я вроде как был все это время твоим «гидом» по тусовке, и до сих пор так себя воспринимаю, оказывается. Это тупо, прости». Естественно, Эггзи его простил. 

Справились с конфликтом как взрослые люди, ага. Он прямо-таки слышал, каким тоном Гарри бы их похвалил. А потом Финн уехал, и Эггзи начал думать. 

Финн приглашал его с собой на Рождество, а Эггзи в обратку приглашал его к своим; они оба выросли с традицией отмечать праздники в узком семейном кругу, так что быстро разрулили этот вопрос. Никаких обид, минимум неловкости. С одной стороны, это было круто, а с другой… 

Может быть, Эггзи хотел бы настоять, надавить, попросить, в конце концов, чтобы Финн остался. И может быть, он хотел бы, чтобы Финн закатил ему скандал из-за общения с Оксфордом или дрочки на голос Гарри. Да, повода по существу не было, но черт. Не настолько они взрослые люди!

На самом деле, конечно, возраст тут был не при чем. Взять хотя бы Оксфорда! Финн мог сколько угодно обзывать его старым, но Эггзи уже получил довольно четкое представление о его характере, чтобы понимать: хрена с два он остался бы спокойным в такой ситуации.

Совсем не хотелось так думать, но не получалось отделаться от мысли, что Финн мог бы поволноваться, а не отделаться шуточками про педофилию. Причем он на месте Финна отреагировал бы точно так же, скорее всего. Они доверяли друг другу достаточно, чтобы не заморачиваться фигней, и этим, вообще-то, стоило гордиться, а не переживать. 

Эггзи почувствовал себя полным кретином: ему дико повезло с бойфрендом, а он носом крутит. Да и выдержал бы он отношения с кем-то более эмоциональным? Два года назад у него была очень ревнивая девушка, но они быстро расстались из-за напряженного графика перед соревнованиями мелкотни, и прочувствовать, каково это, он не успел. А если отставить в сторону ревность и смотреть только на подход к конфликтам… Тот же Оксфорд не закатывал скандалы – он просто был въедливым по натуре, внимательным к деталям, и частенько придирался к словам. Но благодаря этому они раскручивали любую беседу по максимуму, не оставляя недосказанности или не полностью раскрытых тем, как это сейчас, по сути, получилось с Финном. 

Короче, стоило признать: Эггзи не хватало… искры. 

Гарри Харт, чертова мудрая фея-крестная, всего за три месяца вывел его на мастерский уровень рефлексии, и при этом Эггзи упустил один важный момент – новая тусовка и якобы новая сексуальная ориентация не сделали его новым человеком, не заставили хотеть принципиально других вещей от партнера. Просто прежде он в принципе особенно не задумывался над тем, чего хочет от партнера.

Наверное, с такими размышлениями стоило бы сунуться в форумный тред «Задай вопрос Гарри Харту», но Эггзи не хотелось выставлять это на всеобщее обозрение. Он не был уверен, что смог бы поделиться даже с Рокси: слишком уж тонкая тема, и одновременно – слишком глобальная, пришлось бы оговаривать параллельно кучу других нюансов, понятных без объяснений только тем, кто регулярно слушал передачи Гарри.

Вздохнув, Эггзи побрел одеваться и прибираться – чтобы проводить Финна до двери, он только трусы натянул. Телефон по-прежнему лежал поверх джинсов на полу; Оксфорд успел накатать ему еще одну простыню текста за это время.

Блядь. Блядь, ну нет. Они пока даже еще не приятели, чтобы обсуждать совсем личняк!

Но рука уже сама собой потянулась к экранной клавиатуре.

«Прости за оффтоп, я потом отвечу по теме. Слушай, а у тебя когда-нибудь бывало так…»

Рождество Эггзи встретил именно так, как и планировал. Уютная рутина умиротворяла, подарки родным пришлись по вкусу, и он провел блаженно спокойные два дня, пожирая мамину еду, осуждая вкус Дейзи в парнях и вяло переругиваясь с папой на околофутбольные темы (они оба не были ярыми фанатами, но условно болели за разные клубы, а потому считали своим гражданским долгом хотя бы раз в год вступать в горячие дебаты).

– А за какой клуб болеет Гарри Харт? – вдруг спросила Дейзи, не отрывая глаз от телефона. Эггзи едва не подпрыгнул на стуле:

– Откуда ты знаешь о Гарри Харте, паршивка? – выдал он, за что тут же получил предупредительный окрик от мамы.

Дейзи пожала плечами, все с таким же скучающим видом пялясь в телефон.

– «Я умею пользоваться поисковыми системами, юноша», – процитировала она, нарочито растягивая слова. До Гарри ей было далеко, честно говоря. 

– Ты… – Эггзи воззрился на маму со всем осуждением, на какое только был способен. – Мам. Ты опять позволила ей снести родительские настройки на компе? Это передача для взрослых!

– Я взрослая! – ощетинилась Дейзи.

– Тебе четырнадцать, – отрезал Эггзи. 

– Она просто хотела узнать, о ком вы с Финном все время разговариваете, – успокаивающим тоном отозвалась мама. 

По ее лицу сразу было понятно, что она ни разу не слышала Гарри в деле. И слава богу. Она бы однозначно опознала его голос, и… Эггзи не хотел даже задумываться о том, какой вихрь насмешек его ожидал в таком случае.

– На сайте радиостанции написано, что Гарри Харт ведет познавательную передачу для геев, – с достоинством произнесла Дейзи. – Я решила, что хочу понять тебя лучше. И твой жизненный выбор.

Блядь. Блядь. Она реально наслушалась. Вот что стоило маме с папой подождать со вторым ребенком еще лет пять-десять? Сейчас была бы такая милая, в колясочке…

Кажется, у него не осталось вариантов. Эггзи не хотел теперь каждый комментарий на форуме писать, делая скидку на то, что его может прочитать сестра. Хорошо, что хотя бы с Оксфордом болтали теперь исключительно в скайпе.

– Мам, – взмолился он, – в следующий раз послушай выпуск вместе с ней. Пожалуйста. Сделай мне одолжение.

Дейзи округлила глаза и замотала головой, но было поздно.

– Хорошо, если хочешь, – улыбнулась мама. – Будешь еще пирог?

От пирога Эггзи отказался. А через час засобирался домой – в конце концов, Рождество прошло, наступила ритуальная суббота, и ему отчаянно требовалась доза умиротворяющего сарказма от Гарри Харта. Интересно, у него есть советы, как справиться с неразумными сестрами, которые суют нос в интимные дела старших братьев? Скорее всего, нет: Гарри как-то упоминал, что он – младший ребенок в семье. Счастливчик.

Меж тем, оставалась всего неделя до нового эфира. Забавно, но Эггзи почти не ломало в последнее время: общение с Оксфордом как будто заполняло пробелы в тематике передач – может, из-за схожего возраста, а может, потому, что тот, как давний и преданный фанат, разделял практически все принципы Гарри. В любом случае, Эггзи был однозначно рад, что не послал его тогда с концами. 

Уже дома, развалившись в кресле за ноутбуком, Эггзи осознал, что буквально два дня назад, на Рождество, у него была своеобразная годовщина: прошло ровно семнадцать лет с тех пор, как он впервые услышал голос Гарри. 

Ему давно пора было перестать париться на эту тему. Он вырос. Он изменился. А Гарри продолжал помогать ему – теперь в совершенно иной области жизни. И это было круто. Безумно круто. Стоило ценить это, а не отпускать несмешные фрейдистские шуточки.

– Окей, – сказал он себе, закрывая окно с аудиофайлами передач и открывая сайт с резюме Гарри Харта. – Золушка, детка, я знаю, ты где-то здесь.

Через десять минут Эггзи уже смеялся в голос – просто от восторга, как бывает, когда во взрослом возрасте садишься на старые любимые качели и вспоминаешь, какими высокими они казались когда-то. Гарри действительно разговаривал с абсолютно такими же интонациями, что семнадцать лет назад, и – да, его тембр почти не изменился, может, стал капельку мягче только, но все зависело от персонажа.

Сигнал входящего сообщения в скайпе перекрыл следующую реплику феи-крестной.

«Добрый вечер, Эггзи. Ты здесь?»

Эггзи не стал ставить сказку на паузу, вырубил вместо этого звук скайпа.

«Привет, Оксфорд. Да, я тут. Как твои иностранцы?»

Позавчера тот писал, чтобы поздравить Эггзи, и пожаловался, что проводит праздники с людьми, у которых искаженные понятия том, как нужно встречать Рождество. Эггзи попытался докопаться, но получил в ответ лишь размытое «они не англичане», и на этом диалог прервался.

«Кажется, они все-таки перепутали Рождество с Новым годом. Количество выпитого ими вчера алкоголя никак не подходит семейному празднику». 

«Что, голова болит теперь? ;)» 

«Ужасно, если честно. Ненавижу весь мир и хочу застрелиться. А как твои дела?»

Эггзи рассмеялся: любой другой человек на его месте поставил бы характерный смайлик.

«Ничего. Голова не болит, у меня был ТРАДИЦИОННЫЙ семейный праздник. А сейчас вот сижу слушаю Золушку в исполнении Гарри Харта. Рождество – время вернуться в детство, я считаю».

Оксфорд какое-то время тормозил с ответом, и Эггзи успел грешным делом задуматься о том, что он может не знать об этом периоде карьеры Гарри. Учитывая, что он был пипец каким старожилом форума – вряд ли, но...

«Значит, ты из этой категории слушателей».

Эггзи поднял брови. Окей. А вот в таких случаях ужасно раздражало, что Оксфорд воздерживался от употребления смайликов. Зато можно было потроллить его в ответ.

«Из какой такой категории? «Папочка, расскажи мне сказку»? :D»

«Господи, Эггзи, какая невероятная пошлость».

Пока Эггзи довольно ржал, Оксфорд прислал еще:

«Так ты из этой категории?»

Любопытный какой.

«А что, если да? Очень некрасиво с твоей стороны осуждать мои предпочтения, между прочим».

«Кто сказал, что я осуждаю?»

Эггзи ни капли не сомневался, что он осуждает. Хотя… С тем же успехом он мог сейчас думать, как бы так предложить рассказать ему сказку. 

«Нет. Я не из этой категории. Просто на ностальгию пробило. Я в детстве их слушал на ночь».

Вываливать всю историю знакомства с Гарри он не решился: Оксфорду могло быть неинтересно читать про детские воспоминания. Да, они уже начали говорить о личном – точнее, Эггзи начал, когда решился посоветоваться насчет Финна, – но это все же было другое. По сути весь форум был посвящен отношениям, как и передача Гарри. И хотя там встречались юзеры, которые тоже слушали его в детстве, в основном это подавалось в шутливом или пошловатом ключе.

«И у тебя не случилось никакого диссонанса, когда ты услышал «Достаточно глубоко»? Раз ты продолжаешь слушать сказки тоже».

Это не было похоже на «нет, извращенец, давай не будем об этом». Наоборот, Эггзи уловил любопытство, маскируемое под вежливый интерес.

«Прикалываешься? Да я еле челюсть от пола оторвал, когда понял, что голос один и тот же!»

Про стояк он предпочел умолчать.

«Да уж, боюсь даже представить, что ты испытал в тот момент. Когда детство рушится таким образом… Это довольно жестоко».

«Я тоже сначала так подумал. Но постепенно познал дзен. В конце концов, Гарри просто очень разносторонняя личность! Сказки он читает офигеть как талантливо. Я думал, что детские впечатления слегка приукрашивали реальность, но нет! Он действительно супер-хорош!»

«Мне тоже нравится этот этап его творческой деятельности. Иногда даже жаль, что он остался далеко позади. А какая у тебя любимая сказка?»

Щеки начали слегка гореть. Почему-то Финну все это рассказывать было гораздо… не проще, нет, с Оксфордом тоже было вполне легко, даже когда тот язвил. Но Окфорд был старше, черт. Эггзи гораздо меньше лет отделяло от сказок на ночь.

«Золушка. Она была первой просто, на самом деле я почти все в его исполнении люблю. Мне странно, что он не пошел работать куда-нибудь на мега-популярную волну, кстати. Наверное, его бы с руками оторвали!»

Супер, в фанатство ударился. Ладно, уж кто-кто, а Оксфорд не имел морального права насмехаться.

«Золушка», тем временем, подошла к концу, и Эггзи не стал включать следующую сказку. Он вполне мог одновременно слушать и бегать, например, но вот слушать и болтать… Сказка – не фоновая музыка все-таки.

«Насколько я могу судить, его привлекает довольно ограниченная тематика. Ты ведь знаешь, что он пробовал себя в самых разных областях и от всего в конечном итоге отказался, кроме гей-волны?»

«Конечно, знаю. Жаль, новости с радио никто не записывает, мне было бы любопытно послушать, как он строит из себя бесстрастного диктора! Но черт, он мог бы сделать авторскую передачу, типа «Достаточно глубоко», только не про секс. Он ведь так много знает всякого».

Эггзи окончательно понесло, но он в последний момент опомнился и написал «всякого» вместо «о кино, например». Не стоило махать красной тряпкой у быка перед носом.

Оксфорд помолчал. Эггзи мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Почему-то показалось, что Оксфорд счел, что он критикует выбор Гарри, и он принялся быстро строчить вслед:

«Я, конечно, дико рад, что он остался на гей-волне. Просто… Мне иногда жалко, что о нем не знает весь мир. Он же заслужил, блин!»

А вот в этот раз ответ пришел быстро.

«А заслужил ли мир его?»

Эггзи моргнул. Вау. И это он считал себя свихнувшимся фанатом? До уровня фанатства Оксфорда ему было еще оч-чень далеко. 

И тут же он поймал себя на мысли, что абсолютно согласен, несмотря на дикую пафосность заявления. Заслужил ли мир Гарри Харта – это прямо вот. Вопрос на миллион. Способны ли обыкновенные гетеросексуальные обыватели осознать весь спектр его охуенности? Возможно, стоило ограничиться сказками.

«Я шучу, Эггзи», – пришло продолжение, прежде чем он успел подобрать какие-нибудь красивые слова для ответа. Ну блядь. Придурок!

«Тебя убьет поставить смайлик хоть раз, а?»

Эггзи прилепил самый злобный из всей линейки, просто чтобы показать ему, как это делается.

«А ты что, всерьез решил, что я считаю Гарри Харта Господом Богом от радиовещания? Это восхитительно. Мне стоило бы сделать скриншот чата и выложить его на форуме».

Уши и щеки горели так, что хотелось сунуть голову под ледяную воду.

«Ну и сделай! Все равно все знают, что ты – его фанат номер один, а «шучу» – левый отмаз. Я хотя бы не брал себе ником цитату из передачи!»

«Какая сказка следующая в твоем списке? Рекомендую «Храброго портного», мне кажется, Гарри там особенно божественен».

Тему он решил перевести, сволочь!

Эггзи набрал почти два абзаца едких рассуждений на тему Оксфорда и его фанатства, а потом вдруг понял, что ему лень переругиваться даже в шутку. Ну и. В «Храбром портном» Гарри действительно был божественен.

«Согласен. Но у меня в плейлисте дальше «Красавица и Чудовище». Я помню, что плакал над ней в детстве, так трогательно Гарри ее читал…»

Весь остаток вечера они переписывались с Оксфордом, обсуждая любимые сказки почти без сарказма. Эггзи с азартом прокручивал записи до тех моментов, о которых ему говорил Оксфорд, чтобы оценить «особую игру тонами и нотки мистики в тембре» или поржать над импровизированной двусмысленностью, которые Гарри, оказывается, время от времени вставлял в свои сказки и которые, естественно, Эггзи не мог оценить в пять лет.

Этой ночью он снова видел во сне сказочные сюжеты. Но теперь он выступал в роли Принца, который спасает из башни Принцессу. У Принцессы лицо было закрыто вуалью, а говорила она голосом Гарри. И на ногах у нее были шикарные черные оксфорды.

Первый выпуск «Достаточно глубоко» после перерыва Эггзи чуть не пропустил.

Днем он пересекся со старой компанией друзей по сборным – Рокси, Райаном, Джамалом, Томми и Амелией, – чтобы поздравить их с прошедшими праздниками и обменяться подарками. В последнее время он выпал из тусовки, неизбежно переключив внимание на тусовку с форума, и был безумно рад всех увидеть; в итоге они засиделись до вечера – сначала пошли в паб, а потом, решив проветриться немного, наткнулись на караоке-клуб… В общем, Эггзи очнулся только за двадцать минут до полуночи и домой добирался почти в панике. Благо, машин на дороге третьего января было исчезающе мало, а вот такси – достаточно. 

Дома он успел только скинуть кроссовки и включить приемник: в эфире уже играли последние ноты заставки.

– Привет, мальчики! Надеюсь, вы соскучились по мне так же сильно, как я соскучился по вам! Ну, как провели праздники? Риторический вопрос, не обязательно отвечать, я все равно не услышу.

Эггзи расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Как же классно было снова слышать Гарри в прямом эфире, зная, что именно в этот момент он сидит где-то в студии и говорит негромко, но четко, почти касаясь губами микрофона, хрипло смеясь время от времени… 

Он соскучился, да. Ужасно соскучился. И Гарри, судя по всему, не кривил душой – в его голосе с первой же фразы звучали приятные, веселые, флиртующие нотки, которые означали, что он готов щедро поделиться хорошим настроением со всеми желающими. 

А еще этот тон принадлежал Коту в Сапогах и частично – хитрецу Гансу, храброму портному. По свежим следам было особенно весело отмечать сходство. 

– Наверное, я должен извиниться за такое долгое отсутствие, но я слишком хорошо провел время, чтобы испытывать угрызения совести, – ехидно произнес Гарри. – Теперь я хочу привнести и в вашу жизнь немного солнца, моря и беззаботной атмосферы отпуска в теплых краях. Видит Бог, старушке Англии, учитывая нынешнюю прескверную погоду, это не помешает. Давайте-ка побеседуем о курортных романах, мальчики.

Эггзи прикусил губу, нахмурился: восторг вдруг резко поутих. Во-первых, новость о том, что Гарри все эти недели нежился на каком-то пляже, вызывала зависть и легкую обиду: он, конечно, не думал, что Гарри работает круглый год без отпусков, но мог бы и сразу предупредить, что уезжает отдыхать! Он тогда с таким прискорбием сообщил, что не сможет выйти в эфир, будто собирался провести месяц с самыми неприятными родственниками. Или даже лечь в больницу. Эггзи, может, волновался за его здоровье! 

А во-вторых… Ну блядь. Курортные романы.

Пока Эггзи переваривал смешанные эмоции, Гарри разливался соловьем о том, насколько хороши отпускные интрижки, «если вы не надеетесь, что они обязательно закончатся свадьбой». 

– Не возьмусь отрицать, что может сложиться и так, что на пляже вы обнаружите любовь всей своей жизни. Вы ведь находитесь среди почти полностью обнаженных мужчин: чем меньше тайн на пути к полному взаимопониманию, тем выше вероятность счастливого конца. Однако чаще всего вы просто приятно проведете время вместе, разбавляя приятное общение и ленивую рутину отдыха горячим сексом. На мой взгляд, в этом вся суть. В моей жизни случался и положительный, и отрицательный опыт подобных отношений, но определенное удовольствие я получил и от того, и от другого.

Эггзи подхватил приемник и пошел вместе с ним на кухню. Алкоголь начал выветриваться из организма, зверски захотелось пить.

Он был рад, честно, что Гарри хорошо оттянулся. Бодрый, веселый, он больше обычного говорил о личном. В любой другой ситуации Эггзи бы долго хохотал над историей о том, как Гарри, завернувшись в простыню, через окно убегал от одного из таких курортных любовников, оказавшегося до безумия ревнивым, потому что не хотел выслушивать необоснованные претензии в свою сторону. Но сейчас ему почему-то было совершенно не смешно. А этого неизвестного, возможно даже и не существовавшего никогда Отелло вообще хотелось прибить.

После всего, что он услышал, Гарри уже казался не просто довольным и отдохнувшим. Его голос звучал так, будто он буквально накануне выхода в эфир отлично, со вкусом потрахался.

Эггзи понимал, что технически это маловероятно, что Гарри в таком случае пришлось бы прихватить с собой в Англию этого нового курортного мужика (или нескольких, Эггзи не исключал и такой возможности), а он фактически прямым текстом заявил, что никогда бы так не поступил. Но все равно на душе стало как-то тускло. 

А Гарри в очередной раз неведомым образом прочитал его мысли:

– Нынешний опыт курортного романа оказался гораздо, гораздо более приятным, даже сравнивать бесполезно. Вчера, перед тем, как проводить меня до парома, этот приятнейший во всех отношениях джентльмен очень душевно со мной попрощался, из-за чего всю дорогу до аэропорта и позже, в самолете, мне было не очень комфортно сидеть. 

Звучало так, словно Гарри в эту секунду до отвращения самодовольно улыбнулся. 

– Собственно, в самолете со мной приключилась очень забавная история, – продолжил Гарри голосом Рассказчика. – На сиденье рядом со мной оказалась весьма общительная пожилая леди, которая, заметив мое состояние, не замедлила проявить сочувствие и участие. «Я могу посоветовать отличное средство от ваших проблем», – сказала она, заговорщически наклонившись ко мне. «Моему мужу очень быстро помогло!» Я думаю, вы можете представить мою реакцию. Я с большим трудом сдержал смех и вежливо отказался, не уточняя никаких личных подробностей. Однако дама не унималась: «А знаете, что еще нам посоветовал мой знакомый доктор? Вы не поверите! Оказывается, в качестве профилактики рекомендуется АНАЛЬНЫЙ СЕКС!» Да, именно таким тоном она это и произнесла, я ни капли не преувеличиваю. «Да ну что вы. Серьезно?» – спросил я. «Совершенно серьезно!» – ответила дама с гордым видом. «И вы знаете? Моему мужу даже начало нравиться!»

Гарри рассмеялся, а потом, все еще посмеиваясь, добавил:

– Хмм. Возможно, эта история приключилась со мной не в этот раз. А может, и в этот. Память меня подводит. Но уверяю, все, что я рассказал, – чистейшая правда.

Интриган чертов. Эггзи стало еще тоскливее. Он так долго ждал этого эфира. И эфир-то был отличный – все, что он обычно у Гарри любил. 

Наверное, он немного переборщил с возвращением в детство, пока слушал сказки. Или переобщался с Оксфордом, с которым можно было не держать свое фанатство в узде. Наверное, идеализированный им Гарри Харт должен был олицетворять тот же образ, что мальчики из попсовых групп, рожами которых была завешана вся спальня Дейзи – то есть, оставаться доступным, не будучи доступным никак. 

Окей, вот это он сейчас загнул. Нехило так загнул. Хотя, признаться откровенно, он бы не отказался от плаката с Гарри Хартом. Если бы Гарри Харт не был таким скрытным мудаком и разрешал печатать свой божественный, как выразился Оксфорд, лик.

– Ладно, хватит обо мне, – благосклонно сообщил Гарри. И тут же спохватился: – Только еще пару слов. Вы не поверите, какие великолепные халаты в том отеле, где я останавливался. Выбор цветов и ткани… 

Эггзи моментально представил этот гостиничный халат. Почему-то он вышел красным, и Гарри этот цвет очень шел. Хотя ему все шло: его внешность все еще оставалась лишь фантазией. Он мог быть низким или высоким, черным или белым, худым или толстым, со сраной благородной сединой на висках или длинными рыжими локонами до плеч… Да и не пофиг ли? 

– Джим с каждой минутой делает все более страшные глаза, намекая на то, что я все-таки заболтался, – и Гарри было за это вовсе не стыдно, – а ведь наступило время для ваших звонков! Я не хочу видеть сегодня во сне ужасные кошмары, поэтому – вперед, мои бравые рыцари, к телефонам! Разбавьте унылые лондонские туманы жаром ваших самых зажигательных воспоминаний!

Пафосная мотивационная речь не вызвала даже мимолетного позыва хихикнуть. Эггзи уселся обратно в кресло, поставил приемник на стол и обнялся с бутылкой минералки, угрюмо глядя в стену, пока первый дозвонившийся разбавлял унылый лондонский туман тупыми сказочками о тайских проститутках с сюрпризом под юбкой. Как будто таких рассказов в сети было мало, честное слово. Гарри, впрочем, пребывал в достаточно веселом расположении духа, чтобы не отчитывать мужика за банальность. 

Эггзи вздохнул, зажмурился: в воображении нарисовался тонкий, сухой, седой чувак в старомодных профессорских очках, к которому под полы красного халата с наглой улыбкой лез гладкий и вышколенный азиат. 

Ну, нет. Вкусы Гарри представлялись по передачам довольно разнообразными, конечно, но по большей части все его рассказы указывали на совсем другой тип мужчин, даже если речь шла лишь о курортном романе. К тому же между «признанной классикой» и «забитым клише» была огромная разница, и тайские трансы четко попадали во вторую категорию. То ли дело – статные, загорелые серферы с сильными бедрами и широкими плечами…

Через пять минут Эггзи поймал себя на том, что слушает только краем уха. Он тут же одернул себя, даже спину выпрямил, но большего энтузиазма от рассказа следующего слушателя о лыжном курорте и крупных голых норвежцах в сауне (очень в тему солнца и пляжа, ага, конечно) не испытал. 

Испания, Африка, Сан-Тропе, Индия, Калифорния, загородные дома дальних родственников… Истории сыпались, как из рога изобилия: веселые и грустные, глупые и горячие, одна за одной, как будто радиостанция расщедрилась и выделила «Достаточно глубоко» вдвое больше времени. Эггзи было мучительно скучно; он улавливал лишь комментарии Гарри, ставшие, слава богу, в основном нейтральными: примешивать свой личный опыт ему, видимо, не позволял этот самый опыт. 

Единственное, что Эггзи вынес полезного из передачи – что Гарри явно очень любил Грецию. Он безумно заразительно перечислял достопримечательности, местные блюда, традиции, музыку и досуг: Эггзи принял твердое решение, что в следующий же отпуск сгребет Рокси в охапку и отправится туда.

– До новых встреч, мальчики! Рад, что мы услышим друг друга всего через неделю. Ужасно скучал. Удачной вам недели, ярких курортных романов, и не забывайте, что венерические заболевания гораздо проще предотвратить, чем вылечить! – Гарри исчез из эфира, и Эггзи вырубил приемник, думая о том, почему среди Правил Харта нет пункта про презервативы. Про смазку же есть! Пусть и только девятое по счету…

Кажется, он зажрался. Или слишком много выпил с друзьями. Или избаловался возможностью подбирать записи выпусков в соответствии со своим настроением, и сегодняшний задор Гарри банально пришелся не в тему. 

А может, его наконец-то начало немного отпускать.

Весь следующий день Эггзи удавалось почти не думать о Гарри – вплоть до вечера, когда Финн пригласил его на спонтанную тусовку в некий паб «Золотой круг» в Кенсингтоне. Они еще ни разу тут не были – в основном парни с форума собирались где-нибудь в Сохо; выяснилось, что кто-то из компании на днях переехал в этот район, но Эггзи был слишком рассеян, чтобы запомнить, кто именно.

Финн тут же принялся радостно трепаться о вчерашнем эфире, а Эггзи сидел за стойкой, потягивая пиво и вертя в руке кепку, и гадал, с какого момента его начало подводить чувство юмора.

– А тебе как, Эггзи? Задорно Гарри Харт вернулся, а? 

Эггзи пожал плечами. Делиться своими соображениями о том, что одна из самых лучших за последний год передач (по единогласному мнению всего форума) повергла его в уныние, а не в восторг, совершенно не хотелось. 

Хватило и того, что вчера едва не поссорился с Оксфордом на эту тему. Тот написал ему почти сразу после окончания эфира с кучей извинений из-за позднего сообщения, в котором, кроме этих самых извинений, по сути, был всего один вопрос – понравилась ли Эггзи передача. И черт, Эггзи сорвало. Оксфорд выступил в качестве случайно подвернувшихся свободных ушей: он вывалил на него все свои непонятные эмоции и сомнения с крошечной надеждой, что этот непредсказуемый мужик внезапно разделит его мнение. 

Но чуда не случилось, конечно. Хотя отреагировал Оксфорд действительно непредсказуемо: вместо того, чтобы начать спорить, он ответил сдержанно, да еще откатился к прежнему наставительному тону, который сейчас крайне редко использовал.

«Жаль, что тебе не понравилось, Эггзи. Лично я считаю, что выпуск получился веселым и поднимающим настроение. Мне показалось, Гарри был чем-то весьма вдохновлен. В целом я понимаю твою позицию, но должен сказать, что иногда ты копаешь слишком глубоко. Безусловно, это скорее положительная черта – немногие в твоем возрасте склонны анализировать собственные эмоции с такой тщательностью, однако мне кажется, что ты забываешь, что это всего лишь развлекательная радиопередача. Не стоит воспринимать все, сказанное Гарри Хартом, буквально».

Капитан Очевидность, блядь. Настроение Эггзи упало совсем в ноль, и он ответил довольно-таки грубо. Извинился потом почти сразу, так что разговор они закончили на более-менее нейтральной ноте, но легче от этого не стало.

– Эггзи, ты в норме? – Финн положил руку ему на плечо, хмурясь участливо. 

– Мне надо отлить, – сообщил Эггзи. 

Он не соврал: отлить и правда не мешало. Проталкиваясь к туалету, он с удивлением заметил, что в пабе нехило так много людей для вечера воскресенья. Либо его просто раздражали сегодня люди в принципе. Пожалуй, он бы предпочел провести вечер наедине с Финном за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма и ленивым сексом, но Финн звал его конкретно на тусовку, было бы некрасиво просто взять его за руку и свалить. 

Когда Эггзи вернулся, вся толпа в срочном порядке перебиралась за освободившийся стол. К счастью, тема Гарри понемногу утихла, и через полчаса он даже расслабился. Финн был совершенно не против, чтобы его молча тискали, и только когда речь за столом зашла о шмотках (кажется, в связи с униформой, принятой на чьей-то работе), Эггзи внезапно осознал, что где-то посеял свою кепку. 

Любимую, между прочим, кепку.

Какого черта с ним сегодня творится, а? От такой фигни снова настроение в жопу!

– У бара оставил, наверное. Сходить, поискать? – предложил Финн. Эггзи поцеловал его в черноволосую макушку и покачал головой:

– Не, я сам. Прости вообще, что я такой унылый говнюк, ага?

Ответ Финна заглушил смех из-за соседнего столика, и Эггзи побрел к бару, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не распихивать всех, кто попадался на пути, локтями. Это было жутко глупо, наверное, но он чувствовал себя Золушкой, потерявшей свою хрустальную туфельку: со всех сторон толпились незнакомые люди, паб был чуть более высокого «класса», чем он привык, и с потерянной кепкой у него была связана куча воспоминаний еще из подросткового возраста, из того периода, когда он резко полюбил дутые куртки, дорогие кроссовки и громкую музыку, плохо сочетающуюся с гимнастикой.

У бара кепки не оказалось. Ни на стойке, ни под ней, ни на стульях… Девушка-бармен, заступившая на ночную смену уже после того, как Эггзи с ребятами отсели от стойки, лишь развела руками и пообещала поглядывать по сторонам. 

Эггзи напряг мозг и поперся в сортир: еще одно место, где он мог в задумчивости посеять важную часть своего туалета. Да, важную! Толстовка, которую он сегодня надел, на улице выглядела довольно глупо без конкретного головного убора. 

Последняя фраза в голове прозвучала голосом Гарри Харта.

Сортир тоже ничем не обрадовал. Было всего два варианта: либо уборщик не оценил великого стиля Эггзи и отправил кепку в мусорный мешок, либо, наоборот, кто-то (может, и тот самый уборщик) высоко оценил его вкус и кепку приземленно спер. 

Сволочь.

Эггзи подозрительно посмотрел на парочку ребят, моющих руки у зеркала, и отправился обратно к бару с четкой целью взять текилы. Напиваться два дня подряд было не в его привычках, но ситуация определенно требовала чего-то покрепче пива, а Гарри говорил, что текила… Черт, кажется, одной разочаровывающей передачи было мало, чтобы его подсознание перестало обращаться к воображаемому Гарри Харту как к главному средству борьбы со стрессом. 

Блядский Гарри. Эггзи не мог долго на него сердиться. Оксфорд все-таки не зря напомнил, что его истории не стоит воспринимать буквально; Гарри рассказал вчера горячую сказку, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что иначе никто не захочет слушать, как он провел отпуск. Кто знает, может, на самом деле он все три недели уныло провалялся на пляже с книжкой, отдыхая от необходимости постоянно трепать языком и выдумывать двусмысленности.

– А давайте Гиннесс, – решительно попросил Эггзи девушку за стойкой. Добавил: – И яблочный сидр.

Финна наверняка уже допил. И вообще, хотелось перед ним более прицельно извиниться. 

Когда он прорвался сквозь толпу обратно к столику, его поджидал сюрприз.

– О, ты вернулся! А я уже думал идти тебя искать. Смотри, – Финн победно помахал над головой кепкой-путешественницей.

– Откуда?! – Эггзи чуть не уронил бокалы вместе с челюстью. Тут-то, за столом, он точно все проверил, прежде чем отправляться на поиски! – Черт, Финн, ты мой герой!

– Как бы мне ни хотелось преподнести тебе на блюдечке такой дар, ее нашел не я, – Финн покачал головой с улыбкой и кивнул куда-то в зал. – Мужик какой-то притащил, вот стоило только тебе уйти.

– Какой? – Эггзи вытянул шею, но Финн тут же нахлобучил кепку глубоко ему на голову, перекрывая козырьком обзор.

– Не вижу его уже. Высокий белый чувак, в очках, шмотки классические – свитер серый и брюки… Старый, под полтинник, если не больше, хотя выглядел неплохо. Местный, наверное, здесь довольно много таких тусуется.

Эггзи развернул кепку козырьком назад и, плюхнувшись обратно на свой стул, воззрился на Финна с любопытством. Описание… заинтриговало, хотя он сам плохо понимал, почему.

– Таких – это каких? – спросил он. 

– Ну… Взрослых и состоятельных, – Финн хмыкнул и отпил пива. – Из тех, кто уже либо замужем, либо «королева-мать», как Гарри выражается.

– Придурок, – Эггзи пихнул его локтем в бок. – Ты правда думаешь, что все, кому под полтинник, уже старые? А Гарри?

– Гарри – как раз «королева-мать», – хихикнул Финн. – Типичная.

Эггзи закатил глаза. В принципе, Финн был прав, пусть сам Гарри себя к этой категории прямым текстом не причислял. Вообще ему очень нравилось, как Гарри изобретал постоянно новые актуальные термины, сочетая между собой словечки гейского сленга разных лет. Они никогда не звучали унизительно, в отличие от многих устаревших, но до сих пор использующихся в тусовке. Хотя если бы Эггзи попросили охарактеризовать Гарри с помощью гейского сленга, он бы не стал далеко ходить – «фея-крестная» напрашивалась сама собой... 

– Не парься, найдем мы твоего спасителя, еще не вечер, – Финн приобнял его за талию, заметив, что он изменился в лице. – Ты, я смотрю, на Гиннесс перешел? Вот он, кажется, тоже Гиннесс пил – увижу, ткну носом, купишь ему еще пинту. 

Эггзи мотнул головой, отгоняя идиотскую мысль: стоило ему лишь «простить» Гарри и взять его любимое пиво, жизнь стремительно начала налаживаться, словно по взмаху волшебной палочки феи. 

– Стоп. Ты сказал – Гиннесс?..

Пришла очередь Финна закатывать глаза, но Эггзи отказывался на этот раз стесняться собственного фанатства. Постоянное общение с Оксфордом послужило неплохой прививкой от сарказма любой степени тяжести.

На самом деле ему стало немного обидно за чувака, который вернул ему кепку. Финн так сразу припечатал его диагнозом «старый», как будто им самим было не по двадцать с хвостом, а по пятнадцать. Попахивало лицемерием, что ли – Финн вроде бы обожал слушать Гарри, но при этом находил его абсолютно непривлекательным. Эггзи не понимал, как так может быть, а он привык, что у них с Финном мнения всегда сходятся.

«Всегда – громко сказано, Эггзи. Если вы еще не нашли спорных тем, это не значит, что их нет. Иллюзия полного взаимопонимания не может длиться вечно, и насколько болезненным будет осознание реальности, зависит лишь от вас самих. Твои сомнения относительно недостатка между вами ярких эмоций очень показательны».

Так написал Оксфорд, когда Эггзи попросил его совета насчет Финна. Видимо, он прислушался далеко не ко всему, раз только сейчас начали какие-то вещи доходить.

Кстати. Финн же и Оксфорда называл старым, просто тогда Эггзи это не задело. 

Ужасно захотелось прямо сейчас отгородиться от всех телефоном и залезть в скайп, но, несмотря на все сомнения, с Финном ссориться абсолютно не было повода. А еще он не собирался отказываться от шанса потрепаться в реале с геем постарше, которому к тому же задолжал пинту Гиннесса.

Они просидели в пабе почти до полуночи. Эггзи вскоре снова расслабился и втянулся в болтовню, но то и дело оглядывался, надеясь хоть краем глаза зацепить кого-то похожего на описание Финна. И Финн, скотина, тоже несколько раз подливал масла в огонь: мол, вон он, кажется, спиной стоит! – но к тому моменту, как Эггзи поворачивался в нужную сторону, чувак либо исчезал в толпе, либо оказывался в итоге кем-то совершенно левым. 

– Ну что, поехали по домам, может? – предложил Финн без десяти двенадцать. – Твой пожилой рыцарь давно свалил спать, стопудово. А мне завтра в магазин к семи.

Эггзи поморщился, уязвленный, хотя одновременно и совесть кольнула. Засиделись-то по его вине. 

Он кивнул и снова перевернул кепку «правильной» стороной.

«– А принц поднял ее и до конца бала не выпускал из рук!» – пронеслась в голове реплика младшей из двух сводных сестер Золушки, которую Гарри озвучивал особенно тонким и тягучим голосом. 

Лишь бы такси на середине пути не превратилось в тыкву.

Возвращение Гарри в эфир очень четко обозначило окончание пост-праздничной расслабухи и начало активной работы. В марте мелкотню ожидали соревнования в Лестершире; времени оставалось совсем чуть, если мерить количеством тренировок, поэтому Эггзи безжалостно назначал дополнительные, увеличивая нагрузку почти вдвое. В целом-то ребята его радовали, но ни в коем случае нельзя было перехваливать их, чтобы не снижать уровень мотивации.

Финн относился к его занятости вполне спокойно, с таким же пониманием, как старые друзья по сборной, а вот Дейзи постоянно дергала в Снэпчате и зверски обижалась, когда он не успевал просмотреть очередное видео. Жаль, у Гарри в передачах период переходного возраста упоминался лишь вскользь, почти в шутку, и касался в основном мальчишек из закрытых однополых школ: буквально год назад ей было совершенно наплевать, что брат приходит в гости реже обычного. Эггзи тогда сам скучал до трясучки, дожидаясь, пока она выделит ему время между встречами с подружками. 

Возможно, теперь он перешел в более крутую категорию братьев благодаря накопленному багажу «гейской мудрости». Так или иначе, первый по-настоящему свободный выходной он предпочел потратить не на свидание и секс, а на посиделки в любимом кафе Дейзи. К этому Финн тоже отнесся с пониманием. 

В отличие от самой Дейзи.

– Он тебя недостаточно любит, – заявила она. 

– Кто? – Эггзи моргнул. Буквально полминуты назад, до того, как официантка приняла у них заказ на тонну мороженого и горячий шоколад, они травили школьные байки.

– Как это – кто? У тебя больше одного парня? – Дейзи приподняла брови, зверски напоминая при этом папу.

Эггзи закатил глаза и не удостоил реплику ответом. Дейзи покачала головой ужасно взрослым движением.

– Финн. Он классный и все дела, но он любит тебя недостаточно! 

– С чего ты так решила, мелочь? И это, кстати, не твое дело.

– Конечно, мое. Ты же мой брат, – Дейзи с серьезным видом положила ладошку поверх руки Эггзи и мягко сжала. – И я желаю тебе только счастья.

Кажется, кто-то снова дорвался до записей «Достаточно глубоко». Неужели мама снизила бдительность? Эггзи похолодел, вспомнив последнюю передачу: «Не забывайте четвертое правило, мальчики: глотать, не выплевывать!»

– Просвети меня, глупого. Откуда такие скоропостижные выводы? – Эггзи старался не меняться в лице, хотя внутри все как-то неприятно сжалось. 

– Он ведет себя совсем не как влюбленный! – Дейзи развела руками, словно озвучивала самую очевидную вещь в мире. – Вот даже вы когда к нам в гости приходите, вы больше на друзей похожи! Никаких поцелуйчиков тайком, страстных взглядов. Никакой романтики!

Эггзи ужасно захотелось упасть лицом в ладони. Нет, тут был виноват вовсе не Гарри Харт, а подростковые сериалы и книжки. Что там сейчас в тренде у четырнадцатилеток? «Сумерки» уже не актуальны? Наверное, Дейзи права, он – плохой брат. Нужно быть внимательнее. 

Это было чертовски трогательно, на самом деле – что она волновалась за его счастье. 

– Понимаешь, Дейз… – Эггзи нахмурился. Он не знал, как объяснить, чтобы не разрушать ее возвышенное представление о романтической любви. С другой стороны, что она, совсем несмышленыш, что ли? Главное – не брякнуть любимый аргумент Гарри: «Лучше член в руке, чем фаллоимитатор под кроватью». 

– Я понимаю, – Дейзи не стала дожидаться, пока он соберется с мыслями. – У вас, парней, большие комплексы на тему выказывания друг другу чувств. Вам просто нужно их перебороть. 

О-кеей. А вот это она откуда еще взяла?.. Напоминало что-то из женских журналов, причем тех времен, когда Гарри рассказывал сказки. Эггзи однажды такой у мамы нашел. Узнал о себе и своих собратьях по полу много нового и интересного.

– Нет у нас никаких комплексов, – выдавил он. К счастью, в этот момент как раз принесли мороженое. 

Пока официантка расставляла на столе заказ, Эггзи пытался подобрать правильные слова. Да, он сам думал о том, что им с Финном недостает романтики, но признать правоту Дейзи значило разрешить ей и впредь озвучивать свое мнение, а Эггзи абсолютно не хотелось обсуждать с ней личную жизнь. 

В итоге она вновь его опередила:

– Помнишь, как у тебя с Амелией было? Я хоть и была совсем еще маленькая, но и то понимала, что тебе крышу снесло, – Дейзи яростно погрузила ложечку в ядерно-розовый шарик мороженого. – Ты повсюду в обнимку с телефоном ходил, переписывался с ней каждую свободную минуту… 

– Мне было шестнадцать, Дейз. И я вообще удивлен, что ты помнишь такие подробности, – Эггзи не удержался от улыбки, вспоминая свои первые серьезные отношения. Влюблен он тогда был и впрямь мощно. Между прочим, с Амелией они тоже друзьями остались… 

– Я помню, потому что мне мама не разрешала ходить в ванную с телефоном, а тебе – разрешала, и мне было обидно, – Дейзи фыркнула и слизнула мороженое. – Не пытайся перевести тему.

Эггзи вздохнул.

– Честно, дело не в комплексах, – на всякий случай повторил он. – Просто с разными людьми по-разному бывает. Мы с Финном действительно в первую очередь друзья. Но это не значит, что…

Он хотел сказать «что я его не люблю», но осекся. Это было бы ложью. Потому что в романтическом смысле он Финна реально не любил.

– Что? – Дейзи практически буравила его взглядом. Эггзи плюнул и решил сказать, как есть:

– Нам хорошо вместе, понимаешь? Весело, интересно, и… Еще разные другие аспекты.

– Ты можешь со мной говорить про секс, – Дейзи улыбнулась снисходительно, вызвав в очередной раз желание закрыть лицо ладонями.

– Не перегибай, малявка!

– Уверен, что у тебя нет комплексов? – Дейзи захихикала, а потом резко стала серьезной. – Но правда, Эггзи. А как же бабочки в животе? Дрожащие коленки? Бессонные ночи, потому что переписываешься часами о разной фигне?..

Эггзи открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что переписываться по ночам обо всем подряд он предпочитает с Оксфордом, но вовремя прикусил язык. По правде говоря, работа была лишь частью причины, почему он постоянно не высыпался в последнее время. Оксфорд был очевидной совой – если вылезал в сеть до полудня, то неизменно в дурном настроении, а общаться активно начинал только к вечеру, поэтому Эггзи перед сном чередовал традиционное прослушивание передач Гарри с сидением в скайпе. Вчера вот, например, они аж до трех ночи зависли, причем трепались не о серьезном, а реально о разной фигне, от одежды до сериалов.

Да блин, даже словосочетание «бабочки в животе» проассоциировалось с Оксфордом: Эггзи недавно попробовал обсудить с ним первое интервью Гарри, где тот упоминал, что коллекционирует бабочек, и даже не удивился, получив в ответ подробную консультацию по энтомологии. У Оксфорда и Гарри в принципе во многом совпадали интересы, прямо вот в точности как у Эггзи с Финном; наверное, если бы они попробовали встречаться, их отношениям тоже не хватало бы страсти.

Гарри еще такую штуку говорил, не совсем в тему, но… «Меня часто спрашивают, какие отношения считаются «полноценными» или «насыщенными». Многие пары по истечении определенного времени сталкиваются с одной из двух проблем: либо проходит страсть, либо расходятся интересы. Примечательно, что эти две вещи редко случаются одновременно».

– Я часто переписываюсь с Финном, – брякнул Эггзи, поняв, что завис напрочь.

Дейзи посмотрела на него так, как смотрят на милых и очень глупых щенков.

– Просто если вы – друзья, которые спят вместе, зачем вообще делать вид, что вы встречаетесь? – поразительно рациональным тоном спросила она. – Сам подумай: пока ты с ним, ты не смотришь на других, а значит, запросто можешь проморгать настоящую любовь! И вообще, разве твой Гарри Харт не советует избегать ярлыков в таких случаях?

Первым делом Эггзи наградил Дейзи свирепым взглядом (который та выдержала с совершенно непроницаемым лицом), а потом задумался. 

Как ни унизительно было признавать, что мелкая сестра докопалась до сути проблемы раньше него, не обладая при этом всей информацией… Она была, ну. Права. И про Финна, и про ярлыки. И, возможно, даже про настоящую любовь. Он ведь действительно не смотрел по сторонам, не оценивал окружающих с романтической точки зрения. Он встречался с Финном, и это накладывало определенные обязательства.

– Когда ты успела так вырасти? – Эггзи все-таки озвучил не дающую покоя мысль.

– Я поразительно умна для своих лет, – Дейзи гордо кивнула и тут же отправила в рот огромную порцию мороженого, смазывая всю свою «взрослость».

Вечером, когда Оксфорд выбрался в сеть, Эггзи первым делом пожаловался ему на то, что новое юное поколение растет наглым и беспринципным, бессовестно лезет в чужую личную жизнь, ставит своих старших братьев в неловкое положение, заставляя говорить об интимных чувствах в общественных местах…

«Возмутительно. И о чем же таком эта невоспитанная молодая особа заставила тебя говорить?»

Блядь. Эггзи и так уже использовал Оксфорда если не как жилетку, то как интерактивную версию Гарри Харта. Мусолить с ним снова тему Финна совсем не хотелось, тем более, что он и сам уже во многом разобрался. Вместо этого хотелось…

«О парнях», – просто написал он. И, пока не успел передумать: – «А у тебя есть партнер, Оксфорд?»

Ответа пришлось ждать не просто долго, а ужасно долго. Не меньше пятнадцати минут. Эггзи аж вспотел, хотя и уговаривал себя, что Оксфорд мог просто-напросто отвлечься на какие-то дела.

Чтобы не гипнотизировать телефон взглядом, Эггзи отправился на кухню готовить себе чай. И чуть не облился кипятком, когда телефон в кармане все-таки пиликнул.

«Жаловалась тебе на мальчиков? Спрашивала советов, как соблазнять самых красивых одноклассников? Мне кажется, ты просто обязан поделиться с ней мудростью, почерпнутой из передач».

Эггзи разочарованно вздохнул: супер, Оксфорд, как всегда, решил проигнорировать личный вопрос.

Или нет. 

Телефон пиликнул снова, высвечивая второе сообщение подряд:

«Нет, сейчас у меня нет постоянного партнера».

Сердце забилось чаще. Вашу мать, зачем Эггзи понадобилось это знать?.. 

Несколько месяцев назад он очень удивился бы, если бы ему сказали, что он сможет отлично общаться с человеком в условиях полной анонимности с его стороны, но теперь ему даже нравилось так. Нравилось думать и рассуждать о вещах, о которых он прежде никогда не задумывался тупо потому, что неизбежно половину времени в разговоре с любым реаловым другом занимала болтовня о погоде и вопросы о здоровье близких.

Еще почему-то перло, что Оксфорд, зная его паспортное имя, продолжал обращаться к нему по нику, хотя Эггзи не углублялся в историю своего прозвища и не упоминал, что использует его не только на форуме, но и в фейсбуке, и в твиттере, и вообще по жизни. 

Интересно, а если бы они сейчас с Оксфордом встретились в оффлайне…

«Я не хочу делиться с мелкой ТАКОЙ мудростью. К тому же, у меня самого еще опыта маловато!»

Это была крайне левая попытка замять тему, но Эггзи должен был ее предпринять.

«Возможно, ты мог бы предостеречь ее от некоторых ошибок».

Кажется, попытка прокатила. Эггзи выдохнул с облегчением и уже начал печатать ответ, как Оксфорд добавил:

«Почему тебя вдруг заинтересовала моя любовная жизнь?»

Ох, черт.

Прямой вопрос, требующий прямого ответа. Которого у Эггзи не было. 

Он уже привык считывать настроение Оксфорда без всяких смайликов, но сейчас невозможно было понять, сердится ли он. Отступать было поздно, впрочем – терять шанс узнать о нем хоть что-то личное Эггзи не собирался.

Начал он максимально честно:

«Просто в голову пришло. К тому же ты знаешь обо мне все, даже какое мороженое любит моя мелкая сестренка, а я о тебе ничего такого не знаю. Ты не волнуйся, меня это не парит, на самом деле, ты всегда можешь послать меня, если не хочешь о чем-то говорить. Но я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что мне не любопытно».

Оксфорд снова долго думал; Эггзи заварил себе еще чаю. Но оказалось, что тот не только думал, но и долго, вдумчиво писал:

«У меня нет младших сестер или братьев, к счастью. А я люблю шоколадное мороженое. Шоколад, а не ваниль, Эггзи!  
В последний раз я серьезно встречался с мужчиной два года назад, отношения продлились всего полгода, нам стало скучно друг с другом.  
Мой первый в жизни визит в интернет закончился баном в чате.  
Мне пятьдесят четыре года.  
Я потерял девственность в четырнадцать.  
Я закончил Оксфорд. Крайст-черч.  
Я боюсь высоты.  
В двадцать лет я впервые сам завел собаку – до этого все собаки, с которыми я жил под одной крышей, принадлежали родителям, – и назвал ее «мистер Пиклз». До сих пор не понимаю, почему все мои друзья над этим смеялись, но уверен, что ты тоже найдешь это забавным.  
Черт, Эггзи, я не думал, что это так тяжело – писать о личных вещах. Что еще считается личным?»

Только когда во рту совсем пересохло, Эггзи осознал, что залип с открытым ртом, пялясь в телефон и перечитывая сообщение снова и снова. 

В нем содержалось больше информации об Оксфорде, чем во всех его предыдущих сообщениях, вместе взятых. Аж руки задрожали и в голове помутнело от количества вопросов, которые хотелось задать.

«Бан в чате?! Что это был за чат?  
Знаешь, не надо еще личного, хватит пока. Я сейчас вспомнил тот выпуск «Достаточно глубоко» про знакомства в интернете, там еще Гарри говорил, что он никак не мог придумать, что написать в пункте «расскажите о себе». Это реально дохрена сложно… Но ты сам виноват, ты мог бы постепенно рассказывать такие штуки вместо того, чтобы вываливать все скопом!»

Эггзи едва удержал себя от еще пары десятков смайликов и продолжил, наплевав на то, что Оксфорд может параллельно ответить:

«Потеря девственности в четырнадцать меня почему-то не удивляет. И Оксфорд тоже. :D Да и мистер Пиклз не удивляет. Дай-ка догадаюсь – какой-нибудь крошечный пушистый терьерчик? Ты ходячее чертово клише, Гарри Харт бы оценил! А почему вам стало скучно с тем парнем? И как ты понял, что боишься высоты?»

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Эггзи чувствовал восторг, похожий на восторг от первого знакомства с гей-тусовкой: как будто его впустили в какое-то очень прикольное тайное общество. Только сейчас это было гораздо, гораздо круче, потому что… Потому что это было общество на двоих. Вряд ли Оксфорд еще с кем-либо с форума так откровенничал.

Спать Эггзи отправился к четырем утра, и то только потому, что Оксфорд прервал обстоятельный рассказ о процессе дрессировки мистера Пиклза ошарашенным: 

«Ты видел, сколько времени?.. Какого черта ты опять позволил мне помешать тебе выспаться?..»

Говнюк наглый. Эггзи ответил на это смайлом с высунутым языком – вместо сотни слов благодарности за выказанное доверие. 

Попрощавшись и завернувшись потеплее в одеяло, он четко решил для себя одну вещь: больше он не даст Оксфорду увиливать. Общаться безлично было весело, но раз уж они перешагнули эту грань – все. Пусть только попробует сделать шаг назад.

К марту Эггзи паниковал и хватался за голову. Мучительно долгий процесс отбора участников из каждой группы, бесконечные обсуждения с другими тренерами, прогонка программы раз за разом… Ему казалось, что дети совершенно не готовы, и их ждет полный, катастрофический провал. Распуская их вечерами, он чертовски жалел своего бывшего наставника. Как он, черт побери, не спился во время подготовки Эггзи к Олимпиаде?..

Рокси, забежавшая на одну из тренировок, назвала его придурком и уверила, что команда в отличной форме. Вообще-то, он и сам это видел: ребята старались максимально, а он накручивал себя по пустякам. Просто у него были и другие причины накручивать себя, помимо рабочих.

Каждый раз, проведя ночь Финном, он задавался тысячей вопросов. Не использую ли я его для сброса пара? Не лгу ли я ему? Не стоит ли поговорить с ним начистоту вот прямо сейчас?.. Если Дейзи права, если Финн тоже не испытывает к нему романтических чувств, почему ничего не говорит? Значит, его все устраивает, а Эггзи – наивный идиот, который грезит о сказочной любви? 

В один из усталых вечеров он сделал себе подборку передач Гарри, в которых так или иначе затрагивалась тема статуса отношений. Их было много, очень много, Гарри, кажется, обсосал все возможные ситуации и расклады, но Эггзи все равно не нашел в них однозначно подходящих советов; в глубине души он понимал, что никто не поможет ему ответить на эти вопросы. Он должен был сделать это сам. 

Помимо прочего, угнетало, что старых выпусков, с которыми Эггзи еще не ознакомился, оставалось совсем мало. Он уже не мог позволить себе подбирать темы под настроение, шел подряд, погружаясь то в бессмысленное и веселое («Эротические сны: реальные желания или игры подсознания?»), то в интересное и познавательное, несмотря на типичную двусмысленность названий («Гомосексуализм в дикой природе: разбуди в себе зверя»). И старался не задумываться о том, насколько сильной будет ломка, когда они закончатся совсем: передача всего раз в неделю, он привык слушать Гарри без выходных... А ведь еще возможны переносы эфира – от форумчан он был наслышан, что Гарри периодически грешит этим делом, просто до сих пор ему везло.

В эту субботу высок был шанс пропустить эфир, а Эггзи очень не хотел его пропускать – после жуткого нервяка выступлений это было бы бальзамом на душу (и на уши). Он даже подумывал взять с собой приемник в Лестершир – все равно к двенадцати детей уже, скорее всего, удастся разогнать спать под контролем дежурных родителей, – но решил, что пора прекратить страдать ритуальной фигней: интернет в гостинице обещали, тащить лишние вещи было банально неразумно. Да и невежливо отказываться от предложения посидеть с коллегами-тренерами, которое наверняка последует за выступлениями молодняка. 

– Я запишу тебе передачу, не волнуйся, – клятвенно пообещал Финн, по-джентльменски провожая его до автобуса. Эггзи еще никогда не был так близок к тому, чтобы в него влюбиться.

Команда заняла первое место в общем зачете и второе – по медалям. Это был шикарный, шикарный результат, но если бы кто сказал, что Эггзи трясся почем зря – получил бы зонтом под зад, и плевать, что зонта у Эггзи с собой не было. Он бы нашел. К счастью, на «взрослой вечеринке» собрались такие же стукнутые на голову экс-гимнасты.

Спорт – как гей-тусовка, – не в первый раз подумал он: тоже своего рода тайное общество с культурой и правилами, понятными лишь тем, кто по-настоящему чувствует себя к нему причастным. 

Ближе к полуночи компания начала рассасываться – почти у всех на утро был назначен отъезд. Тренер из Ньюпорта предложил оставшимся подняться к нему в номер, продолжить посиделки в более уютной обстановке; Эггзи подумывал согласиться – ему понравился этот чувак, было бы круто закрепить знакомство. Но черт, через десять минут начинался эфир «Достаточно глубоко».

«Вот я и превратился в унылого задрота, который с радостью меняет реальное общение на интернет», – усмехнулся он про себя, прощаясь с коллегами. С другой стороны, он жил гимнастикой с пяти лет, и до появления в его жизни гей-тусовки все его увлечения и знакомства так или иначе вертелись вокруг спорта. Возможно, он, наоборот, наконец переставал быть задротом!

Хотелось поделиться этой мыслью с Оксфордом, хотя бы для того, чтобы быть креативно осмеянным. Но Оксфорд никогда не появлялся в сети во время эфира. Эггзи однажды поддразнил его за это, обозвав опять «фанатом Гарри номер один», а в ответ получил напыщенное: «Некоторые вещи требуют моего полного сосредоточения, юноша».

Титул главного фаната он, впрочем, не оспаривал, наоборот: «Да, я абсолютно уверен, что люблю Гарри Харта больше, чем все его поклонники, вместе взятые». Самонадеянный говнюк.

Вообще-то, Эггзи был с ним солидарен насчет сочетания прослушивания и общения. Он крайне редко заходил на форум, где в соответствующем треде велось обсуждение передачи параллельно с эфиром, предпочитал уже потом ознакомиться с чужими мнениями и высказать свое.

Добраться до номера, подрубить телефон к вайфаю и сунуть наушники в уши Эггзи успел как раз к последним нотам заставки.

– Доброй ночи, мальчики, – ласково пробормотал Гарри. – Надеюсь, где бы вы сейчас ни находились, у вас хорошее настроение.

У кого как, а у Эггзи настроение подскочило при первых же звуках его голоса.

– Сегодня я хочу поднять одну очень заезженную, но от этого не менее важную тему: отношения на расстоянии. Возможны ли они? Стоит ли пытаться? Верен ли тезис «Дом там, где сердце»?

Эггзи вскинул брови. Черт, а ведь правда, Гарри ни разу раньше не говорил об этом в своих передачах, удивительно – сценарий-то распространенный. А потом дошло: что, если Гарри все же не заливал про курортные романы, и теперь раздумывает, как бы сохранить отношения с тем парнем, который «душевно» проводил его на самолет? 

Эггзи мысленно поржал над собой: черт, такими темпами он скоро перейдет к написанию фанфикшена. На форуме была такая тема – не очень популярная, и в основном пользователи в смутно художественной форме описывали фантазии от первого лица, из серии «я встретил ЕГО в клубе, и ОН сразу посмотрел мне в пах»; Финн очень осуждал все это, утверждая, что фанфикшен – гораздо больше, чем просто дрочка, что нужно думать над сюжетом, характерами персонажей, законами и возможностями вселенной – например, над тем, как функционируют космические корабли, а писать про реальных людей и самого себя – вообще моветон. У Эггзи не было какого-то оформленного мнения на эту тему, он недостаточно глубоко увлекался «Властелином Колец» и «Звездными Войнами», но во время прочтения пары кривых зарисовок у него встал. Впрочем, он уже смирился с тем, что на Гарри Харта у него стоит практически в любых условиях. 

– Наверное, уже в этот момент мои слушатели разделились на два враждующих лагеря: одни с пеной у рта готовы доказывать, что за отношения нужно бороться, даже если вас разделяют тысячи миль, а вторая уверена, что все это – глупости и лишняя трата нервов. Пожалуй, есть еще и третья группа: те, кто подобного опыта не имели и не могут себе представить, как поступили бы.

Эггзи навострил уши. Частые разъезды на соревнования, сначала в качестве гимнаста, а потом – тренера, никогда не мешали его серьезным отношениям. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что до Финна он подолгу встречался только с «коллегами по цеху». 

– Современные достижения техники позволяют нам при желании следить чуть ли не за каждым шагом партнера вне зависимости от того, в какой точке мира он находится. Более того, некоторые находят отношения по интернету полноценной альтернативой физической близости. Тем не менее, есть существенная разница между отношениями, изначально завязавшимися на расстоянии, и отношениями, которыми пришлось таковыми стать в силу обстоятельств. На момент знакомства с интересным мужчиной мало кто задумывается о том, каким образом его карьера может вмешаться в вашу общую жизнь: на первом этапе страстной влюбленности вы оба изыскиваете любую возможность побыть вместе, перекраиваете приоритеты, берете лишние выходные, чтобы понежиться в постели или сходить на свидание. Но рано или поздно реальность дает о себе знать.

Эггзи стало неуютно. Гарри по-прежнему говорил обманчиво мягко, но в его тоне слышались трезвые и строгие нотки. 

– Все мы обладаем разным темпераментом и потребностями. Кому-то хватает секса раз в неделю, кому-то и двух раз в день будет мало. Если вы совпали с партнером – это замечательно. Если нет, но любите друг друга настолько, что успешно находите компромиссы, – еще лучше. То же можно сказать и об отношениях на расстоянии: кто-то вполне способен удовлетворяться болтовней по телефону и виртуальным сексом, а кто-то теряет эмоциональный накал без постоянной физической подпитки. Как найти баланс?

Эггзи подумал о Финне. Они, наверное, достаточно легко пережили бы отношения на расстоянии… Или нет. 

Темпераментами они совпадали, факт. Но дело ведь было не в них. Эггзи скучал по Финну, но скорее по болтовне и приколам, чем по объятиям и поцелуям. За эти пару дней они едва перекинулись дюжиной сообщений; Финн в целом больше любил живое общение, чем переписку – именно поэтому он старался побыстрее вытащить в оффлайн всех, кто ему хоть сколько-то нравился, и Эггзи это обычно одобрял, но сейчас-то выбора другого не было. А ведь за последние недели перед соревнованиями они виделись катастрофически мало, что уж говорить о сексе.

– Столкнувшись с необходимостью расстаться с партнером на долгий срок, первым делом рассмотрите причину расставания. Выгодное предложение по работе, от которого было бы глупо отказываться, семейные обстоятельства, давняя мечта жить в другой стране? Прислушайтесь к себе и своим жизненным приоритетам…

Гарри начал подробно и обстоятельно перечислять все варианты, какие только могли прийти в голову – от классической дилеммы «работа или отношения» до самых мелких нюансов. Будете ли вы винить партнера, будет ли он винить вас, насколько каждый из вас ревнив, насколько в принципе прочен союз… Для Эггзи мало что из этого было актуально, но, как постоянно бывало во время передач, он уже не мог остановиться, начав размышлять. 

Мама как-то выдерживала постоянные разъезды папы, когда Эггзи был совсем мелким, а тогда ведь еще не было Снэпчата или хотя бы скайпа. Да черт, тупо мобильники были у единиц, а военным вообще не доступны. И если бы не папины разъезды, он бы никогда не услышал Гарри! Ужасно эгоистично было так думать, но…

Гарри, будто прочитав его мысли, в этот самый момент упомянул профессии, которые по умолчанию предполагают длительные командировки, и пришел к выводу, что это – немного иная категория. 

– О том, готовы ли вы месяцами или даже годами ждать своего мужчину из армии, стоит подумать еще до начала серьезных отношений. Да, это звучит расчетливо для человека, который влюблен, но речь идет о целом укладе вашей жизни!

Забавно, кстати... Буквально неделю назад Эггзи, мучаясь нервной бессонницей, снова трепался с Оксфордом о сказках, и на этот раз рассказал ему всю историю знакомства с Гарри в подробностях. Теперь, когда Оксфорд перестал стесняться делиться более личными вещами, больше не казалось неловким грузить его. И Оксфорд поразил его признанием: «Я очень долго встречался с военным, Эггзи. Мы были фактически женаты – съехались, завели собак, обустроили быт. Я был уверен, что нашел человека, с которым готов провести остаток своих дней. К счастью, он занимал уже достаточно высокий пост, поэтому с проблемой командировок и страха за его безопасность мне не пришлось толком столкнуться. Причиной нашего расставания послужило, как это ни парадоксально, мое решение сменить работу».

Работа оставалась чуть ли не единственной вещью, о которой Оксфорд все еще молчал в тряпочку; гадать и надеяться развести его когда-нибудь на признание Эггзи не перестал. Правдоподобные варианты вроде профессора, ученого или какого-нибудь пафосного юриста (Оксфорд же, ну) отпадали из-за вечерне-ночного режима, и Эггзи начал конкретно так думать в сторону чего-то творческого. Писатель, художник – а может быть, даже музыкант или актер. Во-первых, он отлично разбирался в искусстве, несмотря на странные вкусы в кино и абсолютно рэндомные – в музыке, а во-вторых – известность объяснила бы желание скрывать свое имя и лицо. Оксфорд был принципиально открытым геем, как Гарри Харт: Эггзи не сомневался, что анонимность он бережет не из-за ориентации, а из-за того, как это может повлиять на общение и восприятие окружающими. Смеха ради он даже гуглил списки всех известных геев Великобритании, но особых успехов не добился – все были либо старше, либо младше пятидесяти четырех. 

Эггзи пока не знал, можно ли считать это «уликой», но до сих пор он банально не задумывался, что работа Оксфорда может предполагать разъезды. Когда они начинали общаться, тот писал, что «на некоторое время остался без регулярного доступа к компьютеру», разве нет? В любом случае, Эггзи в упор не понимал его бывшего-военного. Общаться с Оксфордом на расстоянии было просто офигенно, и если этот мужик бросил его только из-за участившихся разлук… Кретин, короче. 

– К сожалению, зачастую невозможно быть на сто процентов уверенным в своих чувствах до тех пор, пока они не пройдут реальную проверку ситуацией, – голос Гарри стал совсем серьезным, немного грустным, задумчивым. Эггзи выучил весь спектр его интонаций: он в этот момент вспоминал что-то личное и взвешивал, стоит ли поделиться этим со слушателями.

На этот раз он решил не делиться. Эггзи различил тихий выдох в паузе между репликами и почувствовал, как по рукам побежали мурашки.

– Не бывает непробиваемо крепких отношений, мальчики. В лучшем случае – лишь такие, на пути которых по воле удачи не возникает непреодолимых преград… – Гарри вдруг рассмеялся, резко перебивая самого себя, и добавил весело: – Готов съесть собственные очки, если хоть один из вас не подумал: Боже, какой же он депрессивный говнюк!

Эггзи поперхнулся смешком. Честно говоря, краем мозга он это подумал, пусть и в не настолько прямых выражениях. 

Звонки слушателей Гарри начал принимать по расписанию, не дожидаясь вмешательства Джима-редактора. У Эггзи сложилось впечатление, что он просто не решился дальше развивать тему, чтобы все-таки не заговорить о чем-то совсем своем. 

– Мы познакомились через интернет. И я влюбился даже раньше, чем мы увиделись. Целый год мы регулярно ездили друг к другу в гости на другой конец страны, это было очень тяжело, но это того стоило… – очередной звонивший излагал вдохновенно, вполне в духе Гарри. – Теперь мы уже живем вместе, и мне для этого пришлось переехать. Я ни о чем не жалею, ни минуты!

– Поздравляю вас, Майкл, всегда приятно слышать о счастливых концах.

Эггзи прыснул в кулак. Ну да, конечно. Даже в лиричном настроении Гарри оставался Гарри.

Интересно, а в какой части страны живет Оксфорд?..

Внезапно телефон завибрировал.

«Ты как, слушаешь или бухаешь с коллегами? Я записываю, если что! <3»

Финн.

«Я слушаю, вырвался! Но ты все равно записывай! <3» – набрал Эггзи под аккомпанемент печальной истории: парень встречался со своим любовником не чаще раза в полгода, любил его, принимал как факт, что тот много работает и живет далеко. А спустя целых пять лет выяснилось, что он все это время был счастливо женат.

Может, чужая боль производила на Эггзи слишком сильное впечатление сегодня, а может, он просто жутко устал за последние недели, и поэтому любая мелочь была способна выбить его из колеи, но совершенно невинная смс оказалась последней каплей. Стало ужасно мерзко от себя, как будто он был не лучше этого женатого чувака: вот Финн, прекрасный чудесный Финн записывает ему передачу, а Эггзи в это время сидит и думает о другом мужчине. Даже о двух: бессмысленно приводить аргумент, что Гарри – как порнозвезда, далекая и недостижимая, на которую дрочишь, не воспринимая ее как личность. Порнозвезд не ревнуют к курортным романам, блядь.

Но Гарри – это Гарри, у него таких, как Эггзи, слушающих передачи со стояком наперевес, был целый форум и еще черт знает сколько парней в оффлайне. А Оксфорд… Острый, дотошный, раздражающе клевый, он заинтриговал, увлек, умудряясь даже почти ничего о себе не рассказывать. Оксфорд, которому пятьдесят четыре сраных года, и у которого нет парня.

Эггзи готов был задуматься о том, чтобы этим парнем стать.

Ладони аж вспотели от этой мысли, а сердце забилось в горле. Эггзи понял, что пропустил приличный кусок передачи. Звонки слушателей всегда интересовали его меньше «основной» части, конечно, но комментарии Гарри пропустить было обидно...

Ладно. Не в последний раз. Финн же записал передачу специально для него, озаботился, блин, чтобы не нужно было ждать, пока она появится в архивах сайта радиостанции.

– Напоследок хочу сказать вот что, дорогие мои. Если вас все устраивает в отношениях по интернету – прекрасно. Но если вам кажется, что вы упускаете шанс стать счастливее… Не думайте. Действуйте. Переезжайте к своему парню в Йоркшир! Зовите мужа с собой в командировку в Бирмингем, он найдет, чем заняться, пока вы работаете! А если понимаете, что застряли, и компромисс никак не найти – расставайтесь полюбовно, не тяните до того момента, когда у вас обоих уже не останется сил терпеть. Удачи, мальчики. До следующей субботы.

Ффуух. 

Эггзи выдернул сначала один наушник, потом другой, и растянулся на кровати, тупо глядя в потолок. Гарри последним монологом прицельно прошелся по всем его сомнениям.

Пора было на что-то решаться. И начать стоило с откровенного разговора с Финном: совесть жрала поедом, но Эггзи не сомневался, что рано или поздно дошел бы до этого и без Оксфорда. А потом…

«Добрый вечер, Эггзи. Надеюсь, что не разбужу тебя. Ты слушал выпуск?»

Оксфорд словно почувствовал, что о нем подумали. Эггзи начал набирать сообщение, расплываясь в непроизвольной улыбке.

«Привет, Оксфорд. Ты меня не разбудил. Да, удалось вырваться, чтобы послушать. Как тебе, понравилось?»

Описывать свои впечатления он был пока не готов – слишком много всего накопилось.

«Я думаю, вышло неплохо. А тебе понравилось? Прости, Эггзи, я сейчас на ходу, поэтому буду отвечать с паузами. Хотел узнать, как ты, и главное – успешно ли закончились соревнования?»

Ох, зря это он. Эггзи уже обсосал все детали с коллегами вечером, но о достижениях своей мелкотни он часами мог распинаться. Между прочим, ужасно мило, что он поинтересовался! Разумеется, Оксфорд не был бы Оксфордом, если бы не спросил хотя бы из вежливости, но Эггзи точно знал, что ему правда любопытно. Он как-то признался, что те видео, на которые Эггзи кидал ссылки, заставили его «по-настоящему проникнуться эстетикой гимнастики». 

С другой стороны, это все еще могло означать, что он на них от души подрочил – Оксфорд не хуже Гарри умел упаковывать эвфемизмы в пафосную словесную оболочку. И если раньше эта мысль казалась криповой, то теперь. Теперь Эггзи воспринял бы это как комплимент, ага.

Он быстро настрочил три абзаца, стараясь использовать минимум терминологии. Получилось все равно много. 

«Прости, что-то я зарвался, кажется, но ребята правда офигенно выступили. Если я буду слишком много болтать о них, ты только скажи!»

Он отправил извинения сразу вслед за первым сообщением, надеясь, что был достаточно воспитанным мальчиком.

Ой блядь. А вот эта хрень откуда вылезла-то?

Оксфорд ответил не сразу, был на ходу, как и предупреждал. Интересно, куда это он в такое время собрался?

«Глупости, мне было интересно узнать подробности. Очень рад за тебя и твоих воспитанников! Вам есть, чем гордиться. Ты отличный тренер, Эггзи. Ребятам очень повезло с тобой».

Эггзи, краснея, как мальчишка на первом свидании, отправил невнятное: «Спасибо, ужасно приятно такое слышать».

Оксфорд снова молчал долго. Эггзи заставил себя дотопать в ванную и умыться, уже подумал было, что придется лечь спать, не попрощавшись, но тут экран вновь мигнул:

«Не за что. Мое мнение крайне субъективно. Спокойной ночи?»

Знак вопроса в конце совершенно добил почему-то. Казалось, будто он слышит, с какой интонацией Оксфорд произнес это. Тихий, спокойный, мягкий голос, становящийся чуть ниже к концу фразы, и нотка надежды – я знаю, что тебе пора, я должен отпустить тебя, но, может быть, мы еще немного поговорим?

Блядь, у Эггзи поехала крыша – додумывать всякое. Да еще приписывать Оксфорду голос Гарри, пусть всего лишь в воображении, – совсем психоз.

Он лег в постель на бок и устроил телефон на подушке. Как-то так он укладывал в детстве любимую игрушку. Погипнотизировав телефон несколько секунд, подгреб его поближе и начал печатать:

«Завтра я буду почти весь день в дороге. Напишешь мне, как проснешься? Боюсь подохнуть от скуки в пути».

Желать спокойной ночи он пока не стал. Пусть Оксфорд сначала ответит. Хотя прощаться не хотелось. Хотелось переписываться до середины ночи, а потом, может быть, вообще набраться смелости и позвонить Оксфорду по скайпу, услышать его РЕАЛЬНЫЙ голос…

Экран мигнул.

«Обязательно напишу. Скажи только, во сколько вы выезжаете. Но разве тебя не будут развлекать дети? Мне казалось, с этой возрастной группой в замкнутом пространстве автобуса уж точно не соскучишься!»

Эггзи почти заскулил. Оксфорд фактически пообещал РАНО ВСТАТЬ исключительно ради того, чтобы пообщаться с ним!

«Мы в одиннадцать стартуем. А дети у меня довольно мирные, когда не прыгают. К тому же на выезде их в основном пасут представители родительской коллегии, наше тренерское дело маленькое – проследить, чтобы травм никаких не заработали, и родителей тому же научить. А то знаешь, как бывает: мальчишка на каникулах на дерево залез, а сборная медалиста потеряла».

«Как расчетливо с твоей стороны! Я поражен».

«Что поделать. Это спорт, детка».

Отправил – и захотелось пальцы себе откусить.

«Да, я помню, что в данном вопросе ты намного авторитетнее меня».

Эггзи вдруг осознал, что у него почти уже совсем стоит. 

Как. Как, блядь, он упустил этот момент?.. А теперь уже было поздно: подрочить намного быстрее, чем валяться со стояком целый час в попытках уснуть.

«Вот и не забывай об этом.  
Черт, мне правда пора спать, Оксфорд».

Подрочить на твои сообщения и спать, точнее.

«Конечно, ложись. Опять ты позволяешь мне себя задерживать! Только… Ты так и не сказал, как тебе понравилась сегодняшняя передача».

Точно, он ведь забыл даже пару слов написать о выпуске – отвлекся на описания достижений команды. Но неужели это не могло подождать? 

Эггзи нахмурился. Если он догадался верно, и у Оксфорда когда-то давно случился провал в отношениях на расстоянии… Наверное, его задела за живое тематика передачи, и он хотел бы это обсудить, но счел невежливым говорить о своем, не спросив сначала о соревнованиях. 

«Она заставила меня о многом задуматься. Нужно переварить. Поговорим подробнее завтра, хорошо?»

«С удовольствием, Эггзи. До завтра».

Дрочить было очень совестно. Но недостаточно совестно, чтобы не дрочить.

Дорога из Лестершира получилась выматывающей и кошмарно долгой. Казалось, они собрали все возможные пробки. Если бы не Оксфорд, Эггзи бы точно выпрыгнул из окна автобуса. Особенно после того, как одну из дежурных мам укачало, и дети, обладающие куда более прокачанным вестибулярным аппаратом, принялись ее дружно выхаживать.

Оксфорд появился около половины двенадцатого. Судя по количеству опечаток, проснулся он буквально только что. Эггзи сделал для истории скриншот сообщения: «доьрое утро, Эгги».

Потребовалось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы удержаться от подъебов. Оксфорд через две минуты исправился, отмазавшись тем, что только вышел из душа и не успел надеть очки; в такие моменты Эггзи даже радовался, что не знает, как он выглядит. 

Чтобы не бередить пустующее воображение, он сразу заговорил о вчерашней передаче. Увы, Оксфорд разбил его смелые предположения, сказав, что никогда не работал сильно далеко от дома, и обсуждение постепенно перетекло на другие темы. Оказалось, он без каких-либо скрытых намерений хотел узнать, понравился ли Эггзи выпуск: «Мне просто интересно твое мнение».

Общение с ним успешно отвлекало и от лишних нервов по поводу Финна. Эггзи уже принял окончательное решение, но все равно было страшно и некомфортно. Ему еще ни разу не приходилось кого-то бросать вот так, прямым текстом.

Финн написал ему в ВотсАпп раньше, чем Оксфорд выполз в скайп – спросил, когда его ждать обратно, и не хочет ли он вечерком выбраться на небольшую тусовку (ссылка на фейсбук, где отмечался народ, прилагалась). Эггзи только в этот момент понял, что Финн, в отличие от Оксфорда, не поинтересовался исходом соревнований. А вместе с этим понял, что его подобное невнимание ничуть не обидело. Хуже того, он об этом не подумал.

Гарри был прав, как всегда, насчет «не тянуть». Только в их случае результатом проволочки была не болезненная драма, а банальное охлаждение отношений. Они уже отдалились за то время, что Эггзи пропадал на работе; еще немного – и им стало бы плевать друг на друга даже в приятельском смысле.

Вообще-то, он хотел отдохнуть хотя бы сутки, прежде чем выводить Финна на разговор. На будущей неделе расписание тренировок было более чем щадящим – можно было в любой день позвать его после смены в магазине к себе и спокойно все обсудить. С другой стороны, тусовка обещала быть не особо выматывающей: всего лишь посиделки с завсегдатаями форума в «Золотом круге», том же самом пабе, где он чуть не посеял кепку. 

Еще почему-то казалось, что отказаться – значит струсить, как будто он собирался избегать проблемы. В итоге он отправил Финну смайлик с большим пальцем вверх и короткую приписку: «Буду!», на которую в ответ получил такой же немногословный ответ в виде смайлика-поцелуя.

Наверное, Оксфорд бы написал: «Целую, жду».

Руки чесались сообщить Оксфорду о своем решении, но делать этого было нельзя ни в коем случае. Если Эггзи намеревался вывести их отношения на новый уровень, превращать его в жилетку – худший из всех возможных вариантов. Лучше потом. По факту. 

Домой он попал только к шести. Мало было доехать до Лондона, требовалось еще раздать бесхозных мелких взрослым, поздравить тех, кому посчастливилось породить победителей, а самым тщеславным из них – пообещать славу, мировое признание и горы медалей. Это выматывало похлеще олимпийских тренировок, поэтому, добравшись наконец до квартиры, Эггзи первым делом подрубил телефон к переносной колонке и включил выпуск «Достаточно глубоко» про шмотки и стиль, выкрутил громкость, чтобы слышать голос Гарри даже сквозь шум воды в ванной. На полноценный душ времени уже не хватало, но нужно было хоть как-то привести себя в порядок перед тем, как ехать в паб. В том числе – морально. 

Эта передача была одной из самых ранних; Эггзи любил ее за то, что именно тут Гарри ввел понятие «Правила Харта», положив начало списку первым весомым пунктом: «Оксфорды, но не броуги, мальчики. Достойный девиз для любого, кто стремится быть настоящим джентльменом… Не то чтобы кто-то из вас знал, что это значит, но я постараюсь объяснить». За десять лет список правил разросся всего до десяти пунктов, и Эггзи это нравилось: Гарри включал в него только самые важные вещи.

Конечно, лично для него первое правило стало самым важным совсем по другим причинам. 

Под аккомпанемент рассуждений о костюмных тканях Эггзи ополоснулся, переоделся и разослал смс всем, кому обещал сказать, что доехал. Рокси уже была в курсе, естественно, она ревностно следила за всем, что творилось у «братьев меньших», а с остальных Эггзи стряс несколько дюжин поздравительных смайлов, которые тоже неплохо поднимали настроение.

– Для меня стало сюрпризом, что некоторые мои слушатели, судя по комментариям на форуме, стесняются подолгу занимать примерочные. Позвольте, но речь идет всего лишь о вашем удобстве и стиле!.. Не смейте жалеть о потраченном на это времени. 

Ах, да, черт. Еще Эггзи любил этот выпуск за то, что буквально за пару недель до выхода его в свет на сайте радиостанции появился форум, где Гарри открыл для себя массу новых впечатлений. А немногим позже на форуме обосновался и Оксфорд – Эггзи проверял дату его регистрации.

Блядь, он ни секунды уже не мог провести, не думая о нем. Нужно было понять раньше, насколько глубоко вляпался!

В паб Эггзи приехал, когда большинство уже собралось, поэтому он мог себе позволить быстро обнять каждого из присутствующих, в том числе и Финна, чтобы не вызывать подозрения низким уровнем нежности от их встречи. Финн, кажется, совершенно ничего не заметил.

– Устал? Садись, принесу тебе пива сейчас, – он небрежно растрепал волосы у Эггзи на затылке и скрылся в направлении бара. 

Эггзи почувствовал себя настоящей сволочью.

Компания сидела за тем же столиком, что в прошлый раз, но народу в пабе было гораздо меньше. Если бы Эггзи сегодня надел кепку – и потерял ее опять, как полный дебил, – поймать в толпе рыцаря типажа «королевы-матери» было бы намного легче. 

Он на автомате стал оглядывать барную стойку и зал, припоминая: высокий, белый, под полтинник или старше, классические шмотки, очки, Гиннесс… 

Обзор загородил Финн с бокалом наперевес и широкой улыбкой на лице. Эггзи сглотнул тяжело. В желудке противно сжалось.

– Спасибо, Финн. Слушай, вон там свободный столик в углу… Давай отойдем ненадолго? Поговорить надо.

Тупо, тупо, ТУПО. Но лучше так, чем никак. Лучше сейчас.

Финн поменялся в лице моментально. М-да, еще ни один хороший разговор не начинался с этих слов. 

Он так и не отдал Эггзи пиво – пошел к столику с бокалом и не выпускал его из ладоней все время разговора, а в какой-то момент приник к нему и выхлестал залпом почти до половины. Эггзи почувствовал бы себя еще большей сволочью, если бы это было возможно.

Он донес до Финна все свои мысли и аргументы: про остывшие чувства, про недостаточно яркие эмоции и все остальное, что вертел в голове так долго. Финн слушал молча. Эггзи уже начал сомневаться, а не ошибся ли в оценке его чувств по отношению к себе…

– Стоп, стоп, Эггзи, притормози, – Финн поднял ладонь. В общем-то, Эггзи и так уже выдохся, повторяться начал, так что это было разумно с его стороны. – Ты что, реально запал на этого старпера с форума?..

Эггзи вытаращился на него. Он ничего такого не говорил, блядь! Да, упомянул Оксфорда неизбежно, но он и Дейзи упомянул!

– Старпера?! Да ему всего пятьдесят четыре! – вылетело прежде, чем он успел задуматься.

Пришел черед Финна таращиться, и Эггзи понял, что брякнул самое худшее, что только мог брякнуть. 

Финн нервно потер ладонью висок и покачал головой.

– Эггзи. Это не круто. Очень не круто. 

– Знаешь, если это – самое шокирующее для тебя из всего, что я тебе сказал, значит, я на триста процентов прав, – Эггзи невольно начал повышать голос. – И мне пиздец как не нравится твое отношение к старшим, Финн. 

Финн снова потер висок. Помолчал несколько секунд, глотнул еще пива. А потом заговорил спокойно, примирительно:

– Чувак, я просто не ожидал такого. Я не думал, что ты ищешь чего-то… Сказочного. Мне казалось, мы с самого начала на этом сошлись. Наверное, это моя вина, что я не заметил этого. Но… Ты знаешь, мне реально дохрена обидно, что тебе кажется, будто эту самую сказочность ты можешь получить с мужиком, который тебе в отцы годится. И ладно бы это был ЖИВОЙ мужик. Так нет, это – крипач с форума, который сидит там годами и дрочит на Гарри Харта с того момента, как тот вышел в эфир. Естественно, я не мог не замечать, что он тебя конкретно так увлек, ты постоянно о нем треплешься, но представить не мог, что ты воспринимаешь его как… Как… 

Финн развел руками, как будто у него даже язык не поворачивался применить слово «любовник» или хотя бы «сексуальный объект» к Оксфорду.

У Эггзи слегка закружилась голова. Он злился, адски злился. Но самый пиздец был в том, что Финн со своей стороны был абсолютно прав. У Эггзи будто открылся какой-то новый уровень восприятия, вызванный вспышкой гнева: он вспомнил чуть ли не каждый раз, когда вворачивал в разговор с Финном имя Оксфорда, к месту и не к месту. «А вот Оксфорд считает, что…», «Мы вчера как раз с Оксфордом обсуждали…», «Да, я люблю этот выпуск, а Оксфорд – нет, потому что…»

– Финн, прости меня, – глухо выдавил он.

– Твою мать, – Финн выдохнул тяжело – и внезапно оказался рядом. Обнял Эггзи крепко одной рукой, поцеловал в щеку. Сказал: – Ты действительно говнюк еще тот, но не могу же я тебя совсем послать в такой пиздецовой ситуации, правда? 

– Ты ебаный ангел, – пробормотал Эггзи, эгоистично прижимаясь к теплому твердому боку. Финн лишь фыркнул и снова поцеловал его.

Вообще-то, Эггзи совсем не считал свою ситуацию такой уж пиздецовой. Наоборот. Финн, кажется, не собирался его ненавидеть, и это было гораздо больше, чем он заслуживал. Что касается Оксфорда… Нет. Об этом он подумает позже. Когда уляжется в голове все, и когда он не будет настолько вымотан.

Кстати.

– Насколько большим говнюком я буду, если прямо сейчас свалю домой? – спросил он жалобно. – В смысле, по шкале от уже имеющихся десяти баллов из десяти и до бесконечности.

Финн отстранил его от себя и вгляделся в лицо, сощурившись.

– Баллов двенадцать наберешь, – кивнул он. – Тупо потому, что ты и выглядишь как говно. Зря я тебя вообще выдернул.

– Да я сам хотел… – Эггзи повел плечом. – Но силы не рассчитал явно.

– Окей, давай так. Ты сейчас допивай несчастные остатки своего пива, а я вызываю тебе такси. Проспишься – пиши, встретимся, расскажешь мне все спокойно. Хочешь знать, почему я «не уважаю старших» из тусовки?

Эггзи тряхнул головой, на автомате делая глоток изрядно потеплевшего, затисканного широкими ладонями Финна пива. Промочить горло было все равно приятно.

– Да потому, что они накручивают драму на ровном месте. Поколение такое, понимаешь? Никуда от этого не деться, конечно, я не осуждаю ни в коем разе, мы тогда не жили, нам не понять. Но и они не понимают, что у нас все гораздо проще сейчас. Тот же Гарри – он на голову адекватнее большинства, идет в ногу со временем, смотрит по сторонам, старается. Но ты глянь, как у него все вечно сложно. Тут нюансы, там детали, здесь правила. Ах, вы хотите узнать, как я выгляжу? Нет, мальчики, раз хотите – обойдетесь, зацените, как я умею кокетничать, в мои-то годы! Все аспекты отношений он обязательно должен учесть, темпераменты тоже, размеры хуя, ботинки строго по форме, «правильный» мартини… Меня дико прет его подход к жизни и к тусовке, чувак отжигает по полной, но это не означает, что я слепо верю всему, что он несет по радио. А вот ты – веришь. Несмотря на все мои старания, должен сказать. Херовый из меня гид, видимо, вышел.

Эггзи застыл с раскрытым настежь ртом. 

Это был самый длинный монолог, какой он когда-либо слышал от Финна – а Финн, вообще-то, любил потрепаться. 

– Окей, такси, – Финн веско цокнул языком – очевидно, он и не ожидал ответа – и потянулся за телефоном.

Эггзи допил пиво. Башка пухла. Все, что Финн только что изложил, казалось каким-то откровением. И при этом он очень отчетливо понял, что все эти штуки – сложности, нюансы, якобы дешевое кокетство Гарри, внимание к мелочам – ему нравятся гораздо больше, чем «современная» простота. Оксфорд ведь был таким же: дотошным и въедливым, многословным и одновременно прямолинейным; первое впечатление – что он смотрит на собеседника свысока – при близком общении оказывалось ошибочным. Он не стремился унизить или задавить опытом, он просто хотел донести как можно более полно свою мысль. А уж когда он хотел сказать что-то приятное... 

Эггзи моргнул, будто просыпаясь. Они с Финном сидели за маленьким угловым столиком, отсюда весь зал был как на ладони; Эггзи не обращал внимания на людей, пока они выясняли отношения, а теперь вдруг как щелкнуло что-то, взгляд сфокусировался сам собой, упав на дверь паба.

Зашедший мужчина был высокий, белый, подтянутый, ухоженный, в очках и с тщательно разделенными на классический пробор волосами. В правой руке он держал сложенный зонт-трость, а левой расстегивал пуговицы черного весеннего пальто, сидящего идеально по фигуре. Под пальто обнаружился уютный серый свитер, а еще – почему-то Эггзи это поразило – джинсы. Пальто отправилось на вешалку у дверей, зонт – рядом, на стойку. 

Он поправил очки, вгляделся в глубь паба и улыбнулся; Эггзи проследил за взглядом – у бара стоял другой мужчина, невысокий, лет сорока на вид, и весело махал рукой. Убедившись, что его заметили, он сделал жест бармену. Тот выставил два бокала Гиннесса.

– Финн, – начал Эггзи. – Эй, Финн…

– Карета подана, – объявил Финн. – Пойдем, провожу тебя.

Эггзи вместо ответа мотнул головой в сторону бара, надеясь, что его как-нибудь поймут без слов. В этот самый момент мужчина-который-возможно-спас-его-кепку повернулся к залу и посмотрел прямо на него. 

И Эггзи сделал жуткую, кошмарную глупость: отвел взгляд, как будто чего-то смутился. А когда снова, буквально спустя секунду, посмотрел вверх – ни «рыцаря», ни его друга (или бойфренда?) уже не было у стойки. 

– Пойдем, ну, – Финн потянул его вверх. – Ты как будто призрака увидел. Что такое?

– Мне показалось… – Эггзи поморщился и встал, повинуясь настойчиво давящей на подмышку руке. – Черт, мне правда надо выспаться. Но слушай… Помнишь того чувака, который мне кепку вернул? Ты его еще «королевой-матерью» обозвал. Приглядись тут, пока тусуетесь, и если узнаешь его… Ну, купи ему пива от меня, что ли. Я потом верну.

Финн рассмеялся. 

– Окей, заметано. Могу даже телефончик взять, чтобы запасной вариант был на случай, если с тем старичком не выгорит.

– Ты такой придурок, – Эггзи, повинуясь порыву, сгреб его в объятия и поцеловал в губы. Коротко. Чтобы не смешивать больше статусы. 

Финн скептически приподнял брови. Эггзи улыбнулся виновато, а про себя эгоистично подумал: зря ты издеваешься, приятель. Может, у меня все и сложно, как у «старперов», но зато я умею добиваться своего. И я добьюсь, вот увидишь.

Естественно, к тому времени, как такси свернуло к дому, сонливость и вялость как рукой сняло. Рокси называла это «синдромом первой пинты» – когда вваливаешься в паб весь дохлый, а стоит чуть выпить – и готов кутить всю ночь.

Эггзи не хотел кутить всю ночь, поэтому решил ограничиться чаем. Он не жалел, что все-таки уехал, хотя мог бы остаться и пересидеть: они с Финном отошли поговорить у всех на виду, неизбежно посыпались бы косые взгляды и перешептывания, а после пары раундов – прямые вопросы от самых наглых. К тому же Эггзи реально настроился побыть один и подумать.

Он даже не стал включать какую-нибудь из передач Гарри. Просто устроился в любимом кресле за выключенным компом и медленно цедил чай, теребя край пледа по старой привычке. Очнулся только после одиннадцати вечера – когда телефон настойчиво пиликнул скайпом. 

День сегодня выдался таким длинным, казалось, будто они не болтали сутки, хотя на самом деле расстались всего несколько часов назад. Оксфорд прислал одно слово:

«Эггзи?»

«Я тут!» – набрал Эггзи, кусая губу. Кажется, он реально дошел до той стадии, когда у него вставало на конкретные знаки препинания.

«Ты один?»

Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. Точно, Эггзи же сам сказал ему, что собирается вечером выбраться в паб, несмотря на усталость. 

Формулировка вопроса все равно была… нетипичной. Слишком прямой. Возможно, Эггзи просто видел то, что хотел видеть, но обычно Оксфорд спросил бы что-то вроде «Я тебя не отвлекаю?»

«Да. Я один», – написал Эггзи. И добавил зачем-то: «А ты?»

Оксфорд выдержал паузу в несколько минут. Эггзи не волновался ровно до тех пор, пока не прочитал ответ:

«И да, и нет. Я сейчас не дома, но мой новый знакомый уснул, и теперь мне скучно».

Новый знакомый?..

Эггзи завис, перечитывая сообщение, а потом до него дошло. Ох, блядь. Оксфорд что, снял кого-то, а сейчас пишет ему, лежа рядом со спящим после секса мужиком? Потрахался хорошенько, а теперь на разговоры потянуло? Пиздец какой!

Эггзи потряс головой, не веря своим глазам. Во-первых, Оксфорд никогда не бывал столь откровенным, чтобы вот так, прямо из койки… А во-вторых, какого хера он выбрал именно сегодняшний день для таких интимных подробностей?! 

Пальцы зачесались написать что-нибудь едкое и злое. В горле образовался противный комок. Эггзи сжал зубы и заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть через нос.

«Кошмарно невежливо с его стороны».

Это было глупо, но Эггзи надеялся, что Оксфорд уловит его настроение по одному только отсутствию смайлика. Воображение против воли врубилось, начало рисовать какие-то мутные картины.

«Не дома» – значит, у «нового знакомого». Либо в гостинице, но это вряд ли – Оксфорд когда-то упоминал, что уже «слишком стар для подобных приключений», и вообще, «на дворе двадцать первый век, Эггзи, я считаю, что имею полное право проигнорировать мнение любопытной соседки!» Вероятнее всего, и мужиков он снимал соответствующих, лишенных всяких комплексов по этому поводу. 

Ага. Чувак, значит, пригласил кого-то к себе потрахаться, а потом задрых. Это уже не отсутствие комплексов, это… Поразительная грубость!

Последняя фраза прозвучала в голове голосом Гарри Харта. Естественно.

«Да уж, невежливо – не то слово. Впрочем, наверное, я слишком строг: у него, прямо как у тебя, сегодня был долгий день, а я достаточно сильно его вымотал».

«Прямо как у тебя». Это как понимать?

Он что, тоже трясся полдня в душном автобусе, а потом бросал своего парня? – едва не написал Эггзи. Но было бы банально нечестно срываться. Оксфорд ведь не виноват ни капли в том, что Эггзи в него втрескался.

Как бы он ответил раньше, неделю назад хотя бы, до всех этих ОСОЗНАНИЙ? 

«Раз день был долгий – гордиться тебе нечем. Знаешь, если бы меня кто подснял после долгой тренировки, я бы тоже срубился сразу после секса, и плевать хотел на то, насколько это вежливо!»

Так – нормально. Наверное. По крайней мере, он не написал «сейчас» вместо «после долгой тренировки».

Оксфорд помолчал. А Эггзи подумал, что еще совсем недавно пришел бы в восторг от такой переписки. За пару часов одиночества и тишины он успел понять, насколько сильным барьером эмоций выступал для него Финн. И даже так он мучился совестью, даже так его тянуло к Оксфорду неудержимо. А стоило Финну его отпустить – все. Свободное падение.

«Эггзи, я уверен, что ты себя недооцениваешь. А даже если и нет – ты наверняка предупредил бы потенциального сексуального партнера о том, что устал. Ты ведь хорошо воспитан».

Сука. Сука, сука. Что он творит?!

Эггзи покосился на чашку из-под чая. А может, Оксфорд банально пьян? Это многое бы объяснило, на самом деле, в том числе – почему его парень задрых. 

Нет, черт. Не «его парень». Какой-то левый парень, с которым Оксфорд просто решил спустить пар. Нужно было рассуждать спокойно, взвешенно, рассмотреть все нюансы ситуации, как советовал Гарри.

Оксфорд написал ему вовсе не от скуки. В этом Эггзи был железно уверен. Оставалось докопаться до сути.

«Воспитание здесь не при чем. Помнишь, что говорил Гарри? Все манеры вылетают в трубу, когда тебя как следует трахают. Да?»

«Это если тебя трахают достаточно хорошо».

И достаточно глубоко. Да. Эггзи помнил наизусть все уроки. 

«Ты можешь разбудить его и потребовать продолжения. Возможно, он исправится. Хотя это будет грубо уже с твоей стороны».

Попадать по кнопкам было чертовски сложно. А еще сложнее было продолжать переписку в хотя бы отдаленно шутливом тоне.

«Именно. Он спит так сладко. Что ж, надеюсь, завтра утром он ответит тем же и даст мне выспаться».

Эггзи снова пронзило мерзким уколом ревности. И с какого-то хера – совести: из-за него Оксфорд сегодня встал в одиннадцать, то есть, в невиданную для себя рань…

Телефон мигнул.

«С другой стороны, все зависит от способа и времени побудки. После одиннадцати и с помощью члена меня более чем устроит».

Эггзи совсем затрясло. Он отложил телефон на стол, оттолкнул его подальше. Провел ладонью по лицу.

Он совершенно иначе представлял себе первый настоящий сеанс флирта с Оксфордом. Он собирался действовать мягко и тонко, использовать всякие витиеватые хартовские обороты, а когда слова начнут подводить – перейти к прямолинейным подмигивающим смайликам. Заставить Оксфорда улыбнуться, рассмеяться – да, он даже такие моменты научился распознавать в текстовом виде. И на тебе, пожалуйста. Оксфорд начал первым, резко и в лоб, как… Как… Набухавшаяся на дискотеке старшеклассница, вот!

Стало стыдно. Эггзи как будто напридумывал себе некий возвышенный и чувственный образ, который теперь разбился, а это было вовсе не так. Оксфорд никогда не производил впечатления застегнутого на все пуговицы пуританина, не способного произнести слово на «с», не поджимая осуждающе губ. Одни его рассуждения о смазке чего стоили! Да и черт, невозможно быть фанатом Гарри Харта и не любить разговоры о сексе.

Они просто ни разу не говорили о сексе в связи с. Ну. Сексом. Которым только что занимались. Десять минут назад.

Хотелось взять зонт и пойти навалять этому придурку, который имел наглость вырубиться в постели с Оксфордом. Что там Гарри говорил про темпераменты и конфликты? Почему-то никак не получалось вспомнить подходящую цитату.

Пришло вдруг в голову: а если бы Гарри взялся описывать у себя в передаче такую ситуацию, на чем бы он сделал акцент? К какой теме привязал? Какие выводы побудил слушателей сделать?

– Представьте, что в вашей жизни есть мужчина, который вам очень нравится, и у вас есть некоторые основания полагать, что вы нравитесь ему тоже – достаточно сильно, чтобы с этим можно было работать. Вы общаетесь, дружите, периодически флиртуете… Да, именно, вы не ослышались. Поверьте, когда между двумя людьми вспыхивает искра, этого попросту невозможно избежать, пусть вам и кажется, что все абсолютно невинно. Так вот: вы есть друг у друга, между вами есть искра, но… У вас есть постоянный парень. Становится интереснее, правда? Конечно, это очень захватывающая история. Потому что ваш «друг», – это слово в воображении Эггзи Гарри произнес насмешливо и нараспев, – прекрасно знает, что вы в отношениях. Даже если бы он был на сто процентов уверен, что вы предпочтете его всем остальным мужчинам Вселенной, он ни за что не стал бы вмешиваться в сложившиеся отношения: он слишком хорошо воспитан. Впрочем, как мы знаем, есть в мире буквально пара вещей, способных заставить самого безукоризненного джентльмена немного позабыть о своих принципах… Давайте все вместе, хором, ну же.

Эггзи мотнул головой, прерывая воображаемого Гарри, которого уже начало нести. Сердце бешено билось в груди, во рту пересохло от осознания: Оксфорд не флиртовал – он провоцировал. Намеренно, конкретно. Именно так поступил бы на его месте неподражаемый и божественный гей-гуру Гарри Харт. Но какую реакцию он ожидал увидеть?..

Эггзи мог бы написать честно: «Прекрати, Оксфорд, я ревную». Или: «Пока ты трахался, я расстался с Финном. Поздравь меня, что ли, я типа последовал зову сердца». Или: «Ты правда хотел бы, чтобы я разбудил тебя членом вместо скайпа? Это я могу».

Он растер лицо ладонями и притянул к себе телефон. В любых других обстоятельствах Оксфорд прислал бы еще что-нибудь, не дождавшись ответа сразу. Понял, что перегнул палку? Или его «новый друг» все же соизволил проснуться и продолжить вечер?

Блядство. Эггзи должен был выяснить наверняка.

«Ты мог бы уйти, знаешь. «Парни – не телепаты, а едва знакомые парни – вообще коты в мешке», так, кажется, Гарри говорил? Каковы шансы, что он разбудит тебя именно членом и именно после одиннадцати? А вдруг в семь и ртом? Сам же потом ругаться будешь».

Даже пошутить вышло, охренеть. Вот что значит – начать думать в стиле Гарри.

Оксфорд ответил быстро. Буквально через минуту, словно все это время не выпускал из рук телефон.

«Юморист», – это была его личная версия LOL-смайлика. «Увы, ты абсолютно прав, разумнее было бы покинуть этот во всех отношениях гостеприимный дом, но есть одна загвоздка: здесь живет очаровательная собака, которая около двадцати минут назад избрала мою ногу своей подушкой».

Эггзи моргнул раз, другой. А потом нервно, глухо расхохотался. От сердца отлегло сразу: легкий тон, привычный стиль... 

«Черт, западло какое. Брось ей что-нибудь вместо игрушки?»

«Тогда мы точно разбудим хозяина. Да и игрушка подходящей формы поблизости только одна, а это не очень гигиенично – позволять собаке кусать дилдо».

Твою. Мать.

Эггзи озвучил свою первую мысль прежде, чем успел врубить мозг: 

«О, теперь я понимаю, каким образом ты его вымотал».

Ответ подтвердил его вторую мысль.

«Нет, Эггзи, фаллоимитатор был не для него».

Эггзи зарылся рукой в волосы, тупо пялясь в экран. Член начал предательски твердеть. Невольно вспомнился выпуск «Достаточно глубоко» про секс-игрушки – кошмарно горячий выпуск, Гарри после него секс-шопы должны были приплатить за рекламу.

Оксфорд молчал, не добавлял ничего. Молчание казалось неловким. Учитывая, что обычно он мастерски избегал неловкости в общении, это было… Возбуждающе.

«Вали-ка оттуда, Оксфорд. Да, собаку жаль беспокоить, но если парень уснул после того, как половину работы за него сделал резиновый хер – не верю, что тебя ждет приятное пробуждение. Усталость – удобный отмаз, но ты правильно сказал: ВОСПИТАННЫЙ человек в такой ситуации попросту не стал бы начинать что-то, что не смог бы закончить».

Эггзи хотел написать еще. Откровеннее, больше. Грязнее. Он был достаточно заведен, чтобы не держать язык за зубами. Но. Если Оксфорд реально воспользовался состоянием опьянения и расслабленности, сопутствующей неплохому сексу, чтобы безнаказанно переступить границы приятельского общения – он сам же об этом скоро пожалеет. Стоило поступить по-джентльменски и оставить ему пути к отступлению. 

Если быть совсем честным, Эггзи скорее хотел бы, чтобы Оксфорд сейчас напрямик предложил ему закончить начатое. Пусть и не им, но. Эггзи легко наступил бы на горло собственной гордости в таком раскладе. 

Он ждал и ждал, но Оксфорд не отзывался. Не понял намек? Или наоборот, понял слишком хорошо и не знает, что сказать? Эггзи очень надеялся на второе. 

Он почувствовал, что начинает снова психовать, и решил: если Оксфорд не ответит в ближайшие пять минут, он точно пойдет спать, отрубив телефон. 

Сообщение пришло через четыре минуты.

«Половина работы – это, конечно, преувеличение. Но ты прав, он плохо кончил. Моя вина: должен был внимательнее присмотреться к нему при знакомстве. К сожалению, молодой человек, с которым я больше всего хотел бы отправиться домой сегодня, ушел прежде, чем я смог хотя бы заговорить с ним. Впрочем, он все равно был занят… Так что выбирать особенно не приходилось».

Эггзи перечитал абзац три раза. Медленно и тщательно. На него напал приступ эмоционального мазохизма, не иначе. 

Так вот все, значит. Оксфорд считает, что они достигли той стадии знакомства, когда можно свободно обсуждать мужиков, которых хотелось бы подснять. Ну, супер. Охуенно. Эггзи еще никто так изящно не френдзонил. Наверное, только Рокси справилась бы круче, реши он вдруг с ней пофлиртовать. 

Если до этого он почти не ревновал (то есть, ревновал, конечно, адски, но однократный трах – это однократный трах, надо быть совсем без мозга, чтобы закатывать истерику из-за такого), то теперь… Господи. Он был готов удушить того «молодого человека», с которым Оксфорд «больше всего хотел отправиться домой».

Наверное, если бы Оксфорд не вздумал прислать еще одно сообщение, Эггзи бы попросту проигнорил его.

«Еду домой. Прости, если снова помешал тебе лечь пораньше спать».

Сердце сжалось. После шутливых наездов вроде «Какого черта ты опять позволил мне себя задержать» это звучало… невероятно трогательно.

«Да ничего. Удачной дороги. И заранее спокойной ночи», – набрал Эггзи, стараясь не думать о том, как тяжело теперь будет уснуть.

Проснулся он совершенно разбитым. С вечера усталость все же сказалась, так что отрубился быстро, но всю ночь снились какие-то смутные непонятные кошмары, не дававшие измученному мозгу отключиться окончательно. А утром еще и догнало осознанием вчерашних событий.

Он бросил Финна. А Оксфорд, ради которого он и бросил Финна, писал ему про тяжкие муки выбора случайного ебаря. 

Не жизнь – а сказка.

Эггзи сорок минут провалялся в постели, изменяя твердой привычке подниматься сразу. Колено фальшиво ныло; он ненавидел, когда боль возвращалась не физически, а вот так, из головы. В конце концов он выбрался из-под одеяла ей назло и пошлепал в ванную, параллельно печатая в ВотсАпп: «Привет, Рокс. Что делаешь сегодня вечером?»

Ему отчаянно нужно было выговориться. И не сидеть в четырех стенах, хромая от чайника до кровати.

У Рокси сегодня значилась тренировка, но не допоздна – сообщение как раз застало ее за сборами в зал. Эггзи кратко обрисовал ей ситуацию: так и так, хочу развеяться и напиться, прости, я знаю, что у тебя выступление скоро и ты стараешься воздерживаться от бухла, но пиздец, понимаешь, совсем пиздец. 

«Заеду за тобой в восемь, выбирай, куда пойдем. А потом отвезу обратно все, что от тебя останется. Но после моих показательных ты угощаешь».

Эггзи не заслуживал таких охуенных друзей. И да, надраться – отличный план, потому что когда глаза на мокром месте от одного смс – это, черт подери, звоночек.

Они поехали в клуб. Один из тех, который когда-то рекламировал у себя в передаче Гарри – не исключительно гей-направленности, но очень-очень френдли. И в который они когда-то ходили с Финном, о чем Эггзи попросту не подумал; накрыло только на входе. К счастью, тут было достаточно шумно и готовили достаточно крутые коктейли, чтобы как минимум приглушить воспоминания.

– Ну и после этого я психанул и решил, что пора нам друг друга отпустить, – Эггзи притянул поближе бокал Лонг-Айленда, который принес официант, и громко всосал его через трубочку, отчего-то наслаждаясь возможностью побыть невоспитанным.

– Окей, с этим ясно. Дальше, – Рокси приложилась к своей «Девственнице Мэри» и требовательно посмотрела на него. В трезвом виде ей плохо удавалось быть милой и участливой, но Эггзи не мог на нее за это обижаться.

Он сумбурно вывалил все подробности, подтверждая свои слова демонстрацией сообщений из скайпа. Оксфорд не писал ему сегодня, и Эггзи понятия не имел, что это значит, а первым нарушить молчание не решался; вчерашний гнев выветрился, и сейчас было попросту больно перечитывать переписку. Под конец рассказа от полного Лонг-Айленда остался один лед.

Рокси вздохнула тяжело. Махнула рукой – и на столе, словно по волшебству, материализовался новый Лонг-Айленд.

– Пей, – скомандовала она. 

Эггзи выждал несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что других комментариев не последует. Их не последовало. Пришлось пить. А на середине бокала Рокси обняла его за плечи, и Эггзи позорно хлюпнул носом.

– Рокс, что мне делать? – спросил он. Ну как – спросил. Прокричал, потому что музыка стала еще громче. М-да, наверное, с выбором места он все же ступил.

– Отдохнуть, – сказала Рокси прямо на ухо. – Перестать себя грызть из-за Финна. Потом – яйца в кулак и написать Оксфорду, что хочешь с ним встретиться. А после этого посмотреть мое выступление и сказать, что я лучше всех.

Эггзи свел брови. Это было очень похоже на отличный, прямо-таки идеальный план. И почему он сам не додумался?

Он сгреб Рокси в охапку и рассмеялся. Рокси рассмеялась в ответ. На столе возник еще один бокал Лонг-Айленда. 

– Я хочу шампанского, – заявил Эггзи, когда с ним было покончено. – Нужно отпраздновать твою будущую медаль и мое… мое… эмм. 

Кажется, он что-то упустил. Пока он пил, за их столиком образовалось еще два человека: рядом с Рокси – очень красивая светловолосая девушка с обаятельной улыбкой, а рядом с ним – стильно растрепанный парень в шикарном пиджаке. Гарри бы оценил. 

– Я не уверена, что Гарри Харт одобрил бы шампанское после Лонг-Айленда, – прокричала Рокси. 

Эггзи попытался ответить, что она просто плохо знает Гарри Харта, и, кстати, это обязательно нужно исправить, устроив в ближайший совпадающий выходной долгий-долгий марафон «Достаточно глубоко» (у Эггзи как раз оставалось в заначке буквально штук семь старых выпусков), но язык почему-то отказывался артикулировать такую сложную фразу.

– Я пьян, – сказал Эггзи удивленно. Добавил, подумав: – А тут крутая музыка!

Музыка в клубе реально была что надо. Отличные танцевальные треки. Колено больше не болело, и вообще, Эггзи круто танцевал. Все тащились от его танцев. По крайней мере, блондинка и лохматый парень тащились точно. Эггзи никак не мог вспомнить, как их зовут, хотя, вроде бы, зафиксировал момент, когда они все пожимали друг другу руки… Воу, окей, он давным-давно не лапал девушку за грудь, офигеть, он, оказывается, соскучился! И целуется она так классно… А вот в задницу упирается определенно не ее стояк. Потому что она спереди. Очевидно. 

– Ты хотел шампанского, – интимно пробормотал на ухо обладатель стояка. Тот самый лохматый парень в стильном пиджаке. Логично.

– По-моему, у него какой-то странный вкус, – крякнул Эггзи, осушив залпом искрящийся бокал на тонкой ножке. Его завораживала эта тонкая ножка.

– По-моему, тебе уже должно быть плевать, – Рокси раздваивалась перед глазами. Потенциальные любовники куда-то делись, и это немного разочаровывало – Эггзи успел очень завестись от мысли, что у него случится первая в жизни групповушка, да еще и самая что ни на есть бисексуальная. Гарри бы сказал, что это – апогей самоопределения, стопудово. 

– Рокс, тебе надо найти парня! – воскликнул он. – Это нечестно, что у меня… А у тебя – нет… Хм.

Взгляд упал на наушник, торчащий из кармана рубашки. Ему срочно требовалось послушать выпуск «Как познакомиться с хорошим парнем». Просто вот жизненно необходимо. Чтобы прямо на месте передать Рокси все премудрости! 

Он сунул наушники в уши – на это потребовалось несколько минут, засранские затычки все время норовили выпасть, – и ткнул в экран телефона наугад. Только почему-то вместо нужного приложения открылся скайп.

Скайп!

Эггзи на секунду словно протрезвел. Еще больше, чем по сиськам, он соскучился по Оксфорду. Они не общались уже почти сутки. 

«Првет, я должен был тебе раньше сказать, прсти, вобщм я расстался с Финном вчера. А ты вчера нормально одехал? Я волнуюсь напиши пожаулйста»

– Серьезно, Эггзи? Сейчас? Не смей, – кто-то очень наглый выхватил у него телефон. 

Возмутиться он не успел: вместо телефона в руке вдруг оказался новый бокал на то-о-оненькой ножке. Эггзи откинулся на спинку диванчика и сделал большой глоток.

Открыть глаза получилось не с первого раза. Голова болела, а тело находилось в подозрительно неудобной позе. И руки с ногами слушались очень-очень плохо.

Когда Эггзи все-таки разлепил глаза, то чуть не завизжал от ужаса: ОН БЫЛ СВЯЗАН. И, самое страшное, рядом не наблюдалось ни улыбчивой блондинки, ни лохматого парня, ни кого бы то ни было еще, кому Эггзи мог бы спьяну позволить такое с собой проделать.

Окей. Дышать. По порядку. 

Он валялся в… Тоннеле метро. Прямо на ебаных рельсах. К которым был привязан ебаными веревками.

Ебаный пиздец.

В гудящей голове промелькнуло паническое воспоминание: «В клубах внимательно следите за своими бокалами, мальчики. В конце концов, есть очень простой способ зазвать кого-то к себе: рогипнол. Или даже что-то посильнее». 

Хруст гравия под чьими-то ботинками заставил Эггзи испытать новый приступ ужаса. Справа приближался стремный мужик в белом костюме и с подносом… Блядь. Да это же их официант! А он ведь про рогипнол не всерьез сначала подумал…

– Кто вы такой? И где я, вашу мать?! – Эггзи подергал руками в очередной попытке освободиться. Все еще был шанс, что это чей-то дебильный розыгрыш. 

Официант неприятно усмехнулся, и вместо подноса у него в руке внезапно оказался нож. Лезвие ярко сверкнуло.

– Я могу помочь тебе спастись, – сказал он, – Если…

Его перебил мерзкий протяжный гудок. 

– Что вам нужно?! – истошно заорал Эггзи.

– Ничего особенного, Эггзи, – официант расплылся в тошнотворной улыбке. – Я всего лишь хочу узнать, как выглядит Гарри Харт.

Эггзи замер от шока. Господи, господи, он всегда подозревал, что Гарри скрывает свою внешность не просто так. Что есть какая-то ТАЙНА. Может, он шпион?.. Как Джеймс Бонд. Только Джеймс Бонд не особо-то скрывал свое лицо… 

– Как выглядит Гарри Харт, Эггзи? Ты знаешь. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. 

– Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! – кажется, Эггзи сорвал голос, потому что дальше вышло только хрипом: – Никто не знает, как выглядит Гарри Харт! Да, на форуме писали некоторые парни, что они его видели и даже трахались с ним, но… Я – точно нет! Никогда его не видел! Клянусь!!!

– Уверен, Эггзи? Что ж, тогда хотя бы скажи мне, кто такой «Оксфорд». 

Гул приближался стремительно, свет фар ослеплял, Эггзи реально уже почти ничего не видел, но последняя заява психованного официанта повергла его в настолько глубокое недоумение, что даже паника отступила.

– Оксфорд?.. При чем тут Оксфорд?! Что ВЫ о нем знаете?!

Мелькнула бешеная мысль – что, если именно с этим уродом Оксфорд вчера трахался? А уходя, сказал на прощание что-нибудь едкое про «плохие концы»… Некоторым мужикам от такого напрочь башню сносит, между прочим, Гарри как-то рассказывал дикую историю о любовнике, чью потенцию он имел неосторожность оскорбить…

– Я знаю, что он пьет Гиннесс и любит маленьких собак, – официант блеснул ножом. Поезд оглушительно грохотал совсем рядом. – Я знаю, что он носит очки, классические ботинки и высокий зонт-трость. Коллекционирует бабочек. Смотрит отвратительные романтические фильмы. Скажи мне, Эггзи, кто он такой?

У Эггзи отнялся язык, в нос ударил острый запах металла и гари. Перед глазами вдруг стал складываться образ, словно из лоскутков, мутный, далекий – еще чуть-чуть, и получилось бы ухватить его за край и рассмотреть как следует…

…и тут поезд наехал на него.

– Эггзи! Эггзи, очнись! Да живой он, не паникуй, просто нажрался, как чмо.

Кто-то (Рокси, конечно, кто ж еще) мощно встряхнул его за плечи. Эггзи с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на ее обеспокоенном лице, отметил размазанную помаду и глупо улыбнулся. Значит, она все-таки нашла себе парня и без его помощи. Умница.

– Привет, Рокс! 

– Ты меня напугал, сволочь, – натянуто заявила Рокси. – Алкогольное отравление – это, знаешь, не шутки. Я уже скорую собиралась вызывать. 

– Как ты? – по-прежнему безымянная блондинка положила руку ему на лоб. С другой стороны возникло испуганное лицо по-прежнему безымянного лохматого парня. 

– Мне показалось, что ты дышать перестал, – недовольно сообщил он. Эггзи стало стыдно.

– Я в порядке, – уверил он всех и попытался сесть ровно. А потом сразу откинулся обратно со стоном: голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыло, к горлу подступила тошнота. Господи, зачем, зачем он столько выпил. Может, от рогипнола было бы и легче.

Рогипнол. Блядь. 

По спине побежали мурашки: Эггзи со всей яркостью вспомнил, что ему приглючилось в отрубе. Рельсы. Веревки. Поезд. Злобный официант. Нож. «Как выглядит Гарри Харт, Эггзи? Кто такой Оксфорд?»

Он говорил что-то еще, этот стремный чувак с ножом. Задавал какие-то наводящие вопросы. И он был так уверен, что Эггзи реально знает… Но Эггзи не знал! Душу бы продал, чтобы узнать, причем Гарри – еще ладно, пусть уж хранит свою великую тайну, а вот Оксфорда… Больше всего на свете мечтал увидеть его вживую.

– Поехали домой, – устало сказала Рокси.

– Ты не поверишь, что мне только что приснилось, – пробормотал Эггзи. 

– Расскажешь в машине. Ребята, поможете мне его дотащить?

На следующее утро Эггзи не мог вспомнить, как его загружали в машину. И поездку до дома он тоже не помнил. Но, судя по записке Рокси, оставленной на тумбочке у кровати вместе с таблетками и стаканом воды, дорога была долгой и полной приключений.

Он так не надирался с тех пор, как повредил колено. И, черт… Раз в пять лет можно, наверное. Но не чаще.

Было плохо. Сегодняшнее жестокое похмелье без конкурса проходило в личный топ три самых отвратительных похмелий в жизни. И в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа Эггзи собирался подниматься с постели только в самом крайнем случае: за пополнением запасов воды и обезболивающего. 

После успокаивающей смс для Рокси он поворочался полчаса с боку на бок и понял, что снова заснуть пока не сможет. Ему нужно было чем-то занять время, и ничего более конструктивного, чем послушать Гарри, он не придумал: башка все еще кружилась, и смотреть долго в телефон, например, он точно не был в состоянии. Тем более, в телефоне был скайп, а в скайпе был Оксфорд, которого нужно было взять за яйца и… Тьфу. Рано об этом думать, короче.

Он начал с любимых старых передач с особенно смешными шутками или интересными фактами из жизни Гарри, а потом плюнул на экономию и включил один из семи оставшихся в заначке выпусков. Нереально, черт – сотни эфиров за десять с гаком лет, то есть сотни часов, а Эггзи всего за полгода успел ознакомиться практически со всеми. И теперь его вдвойне восхищало, что Гарри все еще умудрялся выискивать новые темы или как-то свежо раскрывать старые. Впрочем, он сам сказал об этом в недавнем интервью: «Время идет, Лондон меняется. Если мне наскучит болтать о наших с вами задницах, я всегда смогу сделать обзор лучших гей-баров года или составить статистику посещения элитных травести-шоу за последний месяц».

Эггзи с усмешкой вспомнил, как Финн выволок его на травести-шоу, чтобы отвлечь от паники перед соревнованиями – «тебе надо развеяться, приятель, а там всегда весело».

Было действительно весело. С Финном вообще было весело. Легко, спокойно. Без драмы.

Эггзи заткнул вой совести, вдвое усиленный похмельем, и выкрутил громкость. Ему попался редкий выпуск, в котором Гарри поднимал «остросоциальные» темы. В своем стиле, разумеется.

– Как известно, имя джентльмена появляется в газете трижды: когда он рождается, когда женится и когда умирает. Однако у меня в свое время была тайная мечта: попасть на третью страницу «Сан». Я тогда был довольно юн, и основная моя претензия к третьей странице заключалась в том, что они никогда не печатали фотографии полуобнаженных моделей мужского пола в таких же кокетливых позах. Кампания по упразднению третьей страницы вызывает у меня смешанные чувства: честно признаться, я считаю, что не стоит уничтожать эту рубрику полностью, лишь внести немного равенства…

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Эггзи чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и выругался вяло: от резкого движения и звука голова тошнотворно закружилась. Открывать он пополз, опираясь одной рукой на стену.

За дверью стоял Финн с огромным вонючим пакетом в руке. 

– Меня соседка впустила внизу, – пояснил он с улыбкой. – Эггзи, ты выглядишь не просто как говно, а как говно, всплывшее из канализации после месяца путешествий по подземным рекам.

– Спасибо, очень графично, – выдавил Эггзи. Желание брякнуть возвышенное «А я как раз только что думал о тебе» начисто отпало. 

Финн хихикнул.

– Рокси позвонила с тренировки и сказала, что тебе нужна сиделка. И вот он я. Махнулся сменами.

Он нагло протиснулся в квартиру и принялся хозяйничать, пока Эггзи беспомощно хлопал глазами и ртом. Через двадцать минут они уже сидели на кухне и жевали кебабы под аккомпанемент «Достаточно глубоко». Как будто и не расставались.

– Я хотел обозначить еще раз, что все нормально, – сказал Финн. – Я даже уже почти не обижаюсь: если мужик загоняет тебя в делирий, это серьезно. Хотя я буду скучать по твоему члену.

Эггзи вздохнул: видимо, Рокси описала Финну вчерашние приключения в красках. Насчет делирия она погорячилась, конечно, но не сильно. В тоннеле было СТРАШНО.

– Я тоже буду скучать по твоему члену, – сказал он.

– Врешь, – хмыкнул Финн. – Но это ничего. У меня теперь есть контакты одной симпатичной блондинки, – и он продемонстрировал в телефонной книге номер Рокси. 

Придурок. Эггзи разулыбался невольно. С Рокси ему вряд ли что-то светило, но было бы, наверное, даже мило, если бы они начали встречаться. 

Он вспомнил обаятельную блондинку в клубе и улыбнулся еще шире: все-таки у них с Финном реально совпадали вкусы во всем, кроме… Ну. Мужиков постарше.

– Кстати, насчет контактов, – вспомнил Финн. – Рокси сказала, что вчера отключила тебе оповещения на телефоне, и чтобы я тебя пнул на случай, если ты сам этого не заметил.

Эггзи вылупился на него, а потом, скатившись со стула, понесся за телефоном. Едва не врезавшись в дверной косяк, естественно.

– Окей, ты проверяй все социальные сети, а я пока тут посижу, – донесся вслед насмешливый голос Финна.

Эггзи не интересовали социальные сети.

«Эггзи, ты в порядке?»

«Я спокойно доехал вчера до дома, не стоило волноваться».

«Эггзи?»

«Я очень надеюсь, что ты не пьешь в одиночестве. Где ты?»

«Пожалуйста, напиши мне, я беспокоюсь».

«Прости за вчерашнее. Я повел себя отвратительно несдержанно. К сожалению, я не могу винить в своем поведении алкоголь – к тому моменту, как я написал тебе, я уже был практически трезв. Почему ты сразу не сказал, что у тебя тяжелый период в личной жизни?.. Впрочем, мне в любом случае не стоило писать тебе то, что я написал. Эггзи, я надеюсь, ты не слишком сильно сердишься на меня».

«Если что, ты знаешь, что я ложусь спать поздно. Пиши в любое время, я буду здесь».

Последнее сообщение пришло в четыре часа ночи. Господи блядский боже.

Эггзи отмотал диалог выше и зарылся рукой в волосы, прочитав свою кишащую опечатками фразу, которая и породила этот поток. Рокси – чертов гений. Кто знает, чем бы окончилась эта переписка, если бы она не повозилась вовремя с телефоном.

Эггзи снова промотал окно диалога вниз, перечитывая сообщения Оксфорда.

Блядь. Блядь.

Надо было что-то написать ему, успокоить, сказать, что все в порядке и... Кучу всего сказать!

Но только не прямо сейчас.

Эггзи обнял телефон вспотевшими ладонями и поплелся обратно на кухню. Финн встретил его улыбкой, которая тут же сползла с его лица.

– Эггзи, что случилось? Ты еще зеленее, чем был, а это, поверь мне, достижение! Собрался косплеить мастера Йоду?

Эггзи помотал головой и плюхнулся на стул, положив телефон с открытым скайпом перед Финном.

– Вот. Прочитай. Если хочешь, конечно.

Он решил, что очень нуждается в совете от кого-то, кто: а) не мучается похмельем; б) не влюблен в Оксфорда. Финн подходил на эту роль как никто другой. Учитывая, что больше в квартире никого и не было.

Финн с подозрением покосился на телефон, потом – на Эггзи, потом снова на телефон. Потер висок. 

– Эггзи, совру, если скажу, что мне не любопытно, но. Нет, прости, не буду. Мы теперь друзья, конечно, но дай мне хоть пару дней на перестроиться, прежде чем погружать меня в свои любовные перипетии с этим чуваком, ага?

Эггзи сник, пристыженный. 

– Прости, черт, да, ты прав. Перестраивайся, сколько хочешь. Спасибо вообще за... – он обвел рукой кухонный стол. – За то, что ты моя сиделка.

Финн закатил глаза и картинно застонал.

– Прекрати выглядеть как побитый щенок, сволочь. Мне же тебя жалко. Слушай, помнишь, что я говорил про лишние сложности? Что бы он тебе ни накатал там сейчас, ты всегда можешь просто сказать: пойдем-ка, приятель, в паб, пропустим по кружечке и все обсудим.

Эггзи открыл рот. Закрыл. Кажется, какой-то такой вариант предлагала и Рокси, когда они пили в клубе? Возможно. Стоило попробовать. По крайней мере, если Оксфорд ему откажет, он должен будет обосновать отказ.

– Финн, ты гребаный гений, – Эггзи с горящими глазами потянулся за телефоном, но отдернул руку на полпути: не сейчас. Не при Финне. 

Финн заржал.

– Я-то знаю, что я гребаный гений. А вот ты – что, стесняешься при мне свиданки назначать? Это мило. После всего, что между нами было...

Эггзи залился краской, заставляя Финна заржать еще громче.

– Все равно я сейчас не в состоянии пить пиво и обсуждать что-либо, – пробурчал он.

– С этим не поспоришь. Доедать будешь?

Эггзи покорно доел свою порцию и залил ее кружкой горячего чая. Его отпускало потихоньку. Передача Гарри давно закончилась, переключаться на следующий выпуск он не стал, и Финн принялся трепаться за двоих – о рабочих буднях, о комиксах, которые недавно прочитал, о позавчерашней тусовке.

– Я нашел твоего кепочного героя, между прочим. Совсем забыл сказать! Но я не стал к нему соваться, уж прости – к тому моменту, как я его заметил, он уже подснял кого-то и довольно активно с ним... Знакомился.

Эггзи кивнул. Сейчас его слабо волновал этот «герой», если честно. Но на всякий случай он решил уточнить:

– А как он был одет, ты не заметил? Хочу понять, он это был тогда или нет.

– Ммм... – Финн задумался. – Да почти так же, как в первый раз, когда я его видел. Джинсы, серый блейзер. В очках от Тома Форда. Холеный. Классическая старая – прости, СРЕДНЕГО ВОЗРАСТА – королева-мать. Все как ты любишь.

Эггзи уже достаточно отошел от похмелья, чтобы понимать, когда его троллят. Он пнул Финна под столом вполсилы, чисто для галочки.

Что ж, теперь он точно знал, кому должен купить Гиннесса, если судьба и в третий раз сведет их вместе. Шансы был велики, по всему выходило, что чувак – завсегдатай того паба. Интересно, а он слушает «Достаточно глубоко»?

Шевельнулась в проясняющейся голове смутная мысль – как бывает, когда вертится строчка из какой-то песни, а ты никак не можешь вспомнить, откуда она.

– Ты уже почти не зеленый, – заметил Финн одобрительно. – Но если будешь так сильно хмуриться, сам станешь королевой-матерью лет через десять.

– Не, у меня типаж не тот. Я скорее превращусь в седого медведя, как ты, – отшутился Эггзи на автомате.

– Не зарывайся, до медведя тебе не дорасти как минимум в ширину. Ты выдра типичнейшая… Эй. Ты не споришь, это скучно. Серьезно, чего загрузился?

Эггзи повел плечами: мысль уже улетучилась, комментарии Финна мешали сосредоточиться.

Телефон мигнул на столе – Дейзи прислала фотку в Снэпчат. Эггзи мгновенно вспомнил, что так и не настроил оповещения скайпа обратно.

– Не тупи, – сказал Финн. – Хочешь, чтобы я свалил и оставил тебя наедине с виртуальным любовником – так и скажи, я не рассержусь.

– Спасибо, – Эггзи заглянул ему в глаза. – Спасибо, Финн. Ты лучший.

Он сам себе не мог объяснить, откуда появилось острое, невыносимое желание написать Оксфорду прямо сейчас, без отлагательств, но Финн попал в точку. 

– Напиши мне завтра, – кивнул тот. – Только обязательно, Эггзи. Должен же кто-то контролировать уровень пафоса в твоей жизни. 

Эггзи от души поклялся написать. А проводив Финна до двери и обняв его крепко на прощание, обнаружил, что опираться на стенку при ходьбе уже не требуется – это был хороший знак. 

Окей. Яйца в кулак.

В скайпе добавилось еще два сообщения за то время, что они с Финном зависали – Эггзи, черт, как почуял.

«Эггзи, уже почти шесть вечера. Я начинаю беспокоиться всерьез. Ты не появлялся ни здесь, ни в Фейсбуке, ни в Твиттере… Да, наверное, самое время признаться, что я слежу за твоими социальными сетями время от времени. Можешь считать меня маньяком и извращенцем».

«Я отправлю тебе какой угодно смайлик, если ты отзовешься в течение ближайших десяти минут».

Эггзи не смог удержаться от сопливой улыбки. 

«Привет, Оксфорд. Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, что не отвечал так долго! Вчера я нажрался как последняя сволочь, как раз тогда и написал тебе, а потом у меня отобрали телефон и отключили уведомления на нем, чтобы я не отвлекался. Ну я и не отвлекался. Поэтому сегодня у меня жесточайшее похмелье. Только-только сознание слегка прояснилось».

Эггзи отправил сообщение, а потом, почти без паузы, второе:

«Удиви меня. Не хочу никаких стандартных ржущих или плачущих смайлов. Пусть твой первый раз будет запоминающимся!»

Пальцы начали дрожать, последнее слово пришлось заменять три раза. Трясучку все еще можно было свалить на остаточный эффект похмелья, но Эггзи же решил быть честным с самим собой, правда? 

Господи, Оксфорд переживал, беспокоился… И следил за ним в интернете! Говнюк скрытный, даже не намекнул ни разу! Найти-то было не сложно, но черт! Фотки смотрел, небось! 

Оксфорд молчал целых пять минут. А потом на экране высветился анимированный человечек, бьющийся головой о клавиатуру компьютера.

Эггзи заржал истерически, до слез. Но такие мелочи уже не могли помешать ему набрать:

«Ты не так уж глубоко зарылся! Надо было еще поискать! Читер!»

«Прости, я растерялся. Выбор был слишком велик. В следующий раз зароюсь достаточно глубоко. Обещаю. Эггзи…»

Эггзи снова заржал от глупой двусмысленности и едва не врезал себе по носу, стремясь побыстрее вытереть лицо и перейти к сути. 

«Ты в Лондоне живешь?»

По кнопкам попадать получалось с трудом. Буквально две секунды, и – 

«Да».

У Эггзи колени подкашивались.

«Давай встретимся. Выпьем Гиннесса».

Пауза. Самая долгая на свете.

«У тебя же похмелье. Эггзи, наверное, тебе не стоит сегодня пить».

Сегодня!.. Эггзи опять задохнулся смехом.

«Тогда я не буду пить. Ты будешь. Сегодня?»

«Где?»

Вопрос на миллион.

«Ты знаешь паб «Золотой круг»? На Эрлс-Корт роуд?»

Снова пауза. На этот раз не надуманно долгая. Эггзи успел заволноваться: он предложил первое, что в голову взбрело; а вдруг Оксфорд бывал там и ему не нравится?..

«Да, Эггзи, я знаю этот паб. Во сколько?»

Эггзи бросил взгляд на часы. Черт. Уже реально шесть часов! А ему еще себя нужно привести в какой-то более-менее приличный вид, а то выглядит он… Точно не так, как хотелось бы при первой встрече с Оксфордом. И доехать надо успеть. И вдруг Оксфорд далеко живет?

«В девять тебя устроит? Успеешь добраться?»

Следующую паузу Эггзи пережил с особенным трудом. Он пялился на телефон неотрывно и нервно стучал пяткой по ножке стула, пока экран не загорелся.

«Да. Это будет просто отлично. До встречи?»

Эггзи подпрыгнул на стуле и вскинул руку победно. Голова тут же стрельнула болью, но оно того стоило.

Он осознал, что ничего не ответил, уже в ванной: сквозь шум воды чудом услышал сигнал скайпа. Фэйспалм полнейший.

Оксфорд прислал ему еще один смайлик. Из стандартных. Отображающий недоумение. 

«Ты быстро учишься!» – набрал Эггзи мокрым пальцем, хотя больше всего хотелось ответить каким-нибудь дебильным сердечком. Добавил: – «До встречи. Скоро!»

Эггзи так боялся опоздать, что приехал на двадцать минут раньше. Желудок превратился в ком, как перед показательным выступлением; похмелье выветрилось под натиском адреналина и дождя, обдавшего мощным потоком на выходе из такси. Зонт-то взять он, конечно, не додумался.

Ужасно хотелось все-таки взять себе пива. Но Оксфорд был прав на все сто процентов, ему совсем не стоило сегодня пить.

С каждой минутой волнение нарастало все больше. Перед встречей с Финном он так не волновался. И это было чертовски логично – как минимум он знал, как Финн выглядит. Оксфорд же был… Котом в мешке.

Стрелки часов ползли вперед неумолимо. А Оксфорд опаздывал. Пока еще не критично, на каких-то пять минут («Джентльмен никогда не опаздывает, он задерживается», – зазвучал в голове голос Гарри), но Эггзи стремительно начал впадать в панику. 

А если он передумал? Испугался? Решил, что оно того не стоит?.. 

Эггзи в очередной раз схватился за телефон, чтобы проверить, не пропустил ли какое-то сообщение, но не успел даже снять блокировку, потому что дверь паба хлопнула, и внутрь ворвался свежий запах дождя.

Первым Эггзи увидел зонт. Длинный черный зонт-трость с изящной деревянной рукоятью, за которую так легко зацепиться краем толстовки, особенно если несешься на всех парах в свой первый гей-клуб.

Обладатель зонта был высокий, белый, подтянутый. В черных оксфордах и приталенном пальто. С классической укладкой. В очках. 

Избавившись от зонта и пальто, он шагнул ближе, всматриваясь в глубь паба. Он очаровательно щурился, как будто опасался, что именно сегодня его подведут очки… 

«Готов съесть собственные очки, если хоть один из вас не подумал: Боже, какой же он депрессивный говнюк!»

«Прошу прощения за опечатки, я только из душа и не успел надеть очки».

«Оксфорды, но не броуги, мальчики».

«Я закончил Оксфорд».

«Я ношу с собой зонт вовсе не для драк с неверными бывшими».

«А какая у тебя любимая сказка?»

Эггзи поймал его взгляд и не отпускал до тех пор, пока он не приблизился к столу. 

– Привет, Эггзи, – в уголках его губ угадывался намек на улыбку. – Должен сказать, что выглядишь ты просто великолепно для человека, пережившего страшнейшее похмелье… Впрочем, я предвзят, очевидно. 

Эггзи зажмурился, наслаждаясь звуком его голоса. Почему-то казалось, что в этот момент должно было произойти что-то эпичное. Взрыв, например, или, на худой конец, землетрясение. Однако Эггзи был спокоен, как никогда прежде в своей жизни. 

Пронеслась дурацкая мысль: «Черт, а ведь не факт, что я буду в состоянии сегодня закончить то, что начну». Но это было абсолютно не важно. 

Он открыл глаза и сказал:

– Привет, Гарри.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельно хотим сказать огроменное и необъятное спасибо **...GreenSun** и **Кселен** \- за визуал, поддержку, фидбэк, помощь в отлове багов и просто. За все.  <3 <3 <3


End file.
